


Mélusine

by Racoonims



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Stupidity, ce recueil est le résultat de ce qui arrive quand on laisse deux terminale L parler tard le soir, je vous préviens, mélusine pleure beaucoup
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 44,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Mélusine est beaucoup de choses : l'amie de Cana et Asra, la petite amie de Muriel, l'une des phobies de Valdemar, mais aussi la personne la plus idiote que notre pauvre terre ait porté
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 9





	1. What happened to her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layers_bloody_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layers_bloody_sun/gifts).



> Le personnage de Cana a été éhontément emprunté à @Layers_bloody_sun

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait, et la petite rousse était morte de froid, bien trop peu couverte par la robe de coton et la mince cape qu’elle portait. Il pleuvait, et sa lourde valise commençait à peser, ses bras fatiguant et menaçant de lâcher le lourd bagage à tout moment. Il pleuvait, et ses jambes recommençaient à trembler. Elles ne tiendraient plus bien longtemps. Il pleuvait, et son Papa lui manquait de plus en plus. Il pleuvait, et elle aurait tout donné pour revoir sa maman, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Pour une enlaçade moins précipitée que la dernière qu’elles avaient partagé. Pour une autre soirée passée à se plaindre à ses parents des clients lubriques ou de la vaisselle à faire. Pour que son père lui ébouriffe les cheveux une dernière fois, son éternelle lueur rieuse dans le regard. Oh, Papa... 

Elle passa la manche de sa robe sur ses yeux azur, essuyant tant bien que mal les quelques larmes venues lui obstruer la vue. L’adolescente tenta de calmer sa respiration irrégulière, mais finit très rapidement par abandonner. Cela ne servait à rien, elle n’y arriverait pas. 

Elle se laissa tomber devant une boutique, sous le premier toit qu’elle vit. Il pleuvait trop pour continuer à marcher. Et…De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas où aller. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait loger chez le boulanger, si elle travaillait pour lui ? Il la connaissait bien, la maman de Mélusine lui achetant du pain à la citrouille tous les jours depuis des années. Il accepterait peut-être… ?

Resserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle passa les bras autour de ses jambes, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Elle s’était collée contre sa valise, se protégeant vainement du vent. 

Et les larmes n’arrêtaient pas de couler. Les pleurs incessants de Mélusine lui avaient donné une migraine affreuse. Mais bon, mieux valait une migraine qu’une mise au point sur les derniers événements, non ? 

Elle posa sa tête contre le mur de la boutique, laissant tomber tout idée de rester éveiller. De toute façon, elle était totalement consciente du fait que ses jambes ne la porteraient plus bien loin… Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant commencer à partir. 

Néanmoins, elle ne s’endormit pas. Sa tête et son dos heurtèrent violemment le sol avant que le sommeil ne l’envahisse. Et pour cause, le gérant de la boutique avait ouvert la porte de la boutique. 

Avant même qu’elle n’ait pu ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit deux bras forts la redresser, la laissant assise par terre. Elle passa sa main derrière sa tête, frottant en essayant de faire passer la douleur. Ouch, elle aurait sûrement un bleu, demain… Elle grimaça, ouvrant doucement les yeux. 

\- Est-ce-que ça va, petite ?

Mélusine parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Elle était entourée d’étagères remplies de fioles, et de reliques à l’aspect ancien, une odeur entêtante d’encens venant amplifier son mal de crâne. L’adolescente retint fortement un baillement, morte de fatigue. Elle parvint finalement à identifier la provenance de la voix, posant son regard sur un jeune adulte aux cheveux blancs, deux yeux violets la scrutant avec inquiétude. Il avait l’air d’avoir quelques années de plus qu’elle, 5 ans tout au plus. Elle acquiesça difficilement, peinant à rester debout. 

Elle finit par fermer les yeux, s’endormant sur place, incapable de rester éveillée plus longtemps. Elle se laissa retomber en avant, son sauveur la rattrapant au dernier moment, l’empêchant de heurter le sol. Elle le sentit à peine passer un bras sous ses jambes, profondément endormie.  
Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, entendant des bruits de pas quitter la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se rappeler où elle était. 

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. 

Papa, Maman, Rue, Boutique. 

Elle était presque sûre d’être tombée sur une boutique de sorcellerie. La remarque intérieure la fit frissonner, et elle soupira. Prions au moins pour tomber sur des gentils sorciers… 

\- Qu’est-ce-qui lui est arrivé ?

Une voix féminine. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu’elle entendait. Puis elle promena ses yeux autour de la pièce. Elle était dans un lit très confortable, recouvert de nombreuses couvertures d’une épaisseur impressionnante. Elle aurait pu passer sa vie dedans, si elle n’avait pas aussi peur d’être retenue par le sorcier en tant que repas. Est-ce-qu’elle avait l’air appétissante ? Est-ce-que c’était pour ça qu’il l’avait gardée ? 

Si je dois être mangée, j’espère que ce sera dans un plat salé… La viande se marie très mal avec le sucre… 

Elle se reprit. Concentre-toi, Mélu. 

\- Honnêtement, je n’en sais rien… Faust m’a parlé de la porte, j’ai été voir, et la gamine était assise devant… Je ne sais même pas qui c’est.

\- Moi, je sais.

Mélusine se tendit, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans les couvertures. Elle tenta de se remémorer la voix, dans sa tête, mais impossible. Elle était presque sûre qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu l’inconnue. 

\- C’est la fille de la victime du dernier combat de Muriel. Une histoire de bière renversée sur Lucio. Elle était en face de moi, pendant le combat.

Mélusine se mordit violemment la lèvre. Deux jours plus tôt, son père avait renversé une bière sur le Comte dirigeant Vesuvia, Lucio le condamnant à un combat à mort avec le fameux assassin du Coliseum. Son père n’avait aucune chance, contre un homme aussi dangereux que lui.  
Puis, la veille, le combat était arrivé. La jeune fille avait assisté, impuissante, à la défaite de son père, observant avec horreur la mare de sang dans laquelle il laissa échapper son dernier souffle. Sa mère avait essayé de lui cacher les yeux, mais il était trop tard. Mélusine avait tout vu. 

Elle sentit quelques larmes s’écouler le long de ses joues, au rappel de ce souvenir douloureux, mais ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qui se disait… 

\- Quel espèce de…

\- Je suis sûre et certaine que c’est elle.

Mélusine se dépêtra quelques secondes avec les couvertures, avant de se figer. Un serpent. Il y avait un serpent dans son lit. Qui la fixait. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux, poussant un cri apeuré, se laissant tomber du lit. La petite rousse entendit les deux habitants de la maison se ruer dans la pièce, le serpent rejoignant la personne qui l’avait secourue hier. Mélusine en profita pour diriger son regard vers la fille qui avait parlé avec lui.

Elle avait l’air d’avoir quelques années de plus qu’elle. La jeune fille était magnifique, lui adressant un grand sourire, auquel Mélusine répondit maladroitement, tentant de se relever. Elle abandonna au bout de quelques secondes, le rire de son premier sauveur coupant le silence qui avait commencé à s’installer entre eux. 

\- Faust est tout à fait inoffensive ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, ne t’en fais pas !

Puis, voyant l’air toujours aussi apeuré de Mélusine, il ajouta plus calmement : 

\- Je m’appelle Asra.

La fille prit ensuite la parole, sans quitter Mélusine des yeux. 

\- Et moi Cana. Est-ce-que tu te rappelles pourquoi tu étais venue à la boutique ?

Mélusine se mordit violemment la lèvre, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa migraine qui n’avait pas été arrangée par sa chute contre le mur l’empêchait de s’exprimer clairement. Cana et Asra allaient la prendre pour une idiote… 

\- J-Je… J’avais besoin de m’abriter. De la pluie. Est-ce-qu’il pleut encore ?

Faust passa du bras d’Asra à celui de Cana, s’enroulant confortablement autour du cou de la jeune fille. Asra secoua la tête de droite à gauche, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Mélusine. Il fallait qu’elle trouve le boulanger. 

\- Très bien, je vais y aller, alors… Merci de m’avoir laissée dormir ici !

Elle se releva difficilement, s’appuyant sur la table de nuit juxtaposée au lit. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, abandonnant une nouvelle fois. Ses jambes lui faisaient tellement mal…

\- Comment est-ce-que tu t’appelles ? Demanda Cana.

\- Mélusine. Répondit machinalement l’adolescente, parcourant la chambre des yeux, prise d’une légère panique. Elle ne voyait pas sa valise. Où était passée sa valise ?

Asra reprit la parole. 

\- Je pense que l’un de nous va t’accompagner chez-toi, Mélusine… Ta maman doit s’inquiéter à l’heure qu’il est…

La mention de sa Maman fit perdre un peu plus son calme à Mélusine, qui sentit sa respiration se couper de nouveau. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et compta jusqu’à 15 dans sa tête, avant de les rouvrir pour dire d’une voix tremblante :

\- Non merci, je vais me débrouiller toute seule… Merci encore… !

Elle parvint finalement à se lever, naviguant difficilement jusqu’à Asra et Cana. Elle leur fit un petit sourire.  
\- Est-ce-que vous pourriez me rendre ma valise ?

Asra acquiesça vivement, Cana intervenant :

\- Tu es déjà du mal à tenir debout, mieux vaudrait éviter de te faire marcher jusqu’à chez toi avec une valise aussi lourde ! Je vais t’accompagner, pour m’assurer que ton trajet se passe bien, les routes ne sont plus très sûres… Tu habites au Foxy Bistrot, n’est-ce-pas ?

Mélusine perdit le contrôle de ses émotions dès que le nom du bistrot de ses parents fut prononcé. Elle se répandit en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le corps tremblant, à cause du manque de sommeil et du chagrin. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son genou, Asra s’étant accroupi devant elle. Cana s’assit à ses côtés, le plus vieux prenant la parole : 

\- Mélusine… Est-ce-que tu as un endroit où dormir, ce soir ?

L’adolescente hésita quelques secondes, avant de laisser tomber l’idée du mensonge. Ils avaient l’air adorables, et elle n’avait plus rien à perdre. Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. 

\- Et est-ce-que tu sais où est ta maman ?

Mélusine prit une profonde inspiration, puis finit par tout leur raconter. Elle n’émit aucun détail, la voix tremblante et de nombreuses crises de larmes venant interrompre son récit. Elle se sentait faible. Faible et pathétique. Elle avait 17 ans, elle aurait dû savoir se débrouiller toute seule… 

\- Donc, tu es officiellement à la rue ?

La plus jeune acquiesça, Asra l’imitant. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Cana, les deux mages ayant l’air de tenir une conversation silencieuse, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Après une quinzaine de secondes qui parut durer une éternité, il esquissa un petit sourire, s’adressant de nouveau à la rousse : 

\- Mélusine… Qu’est-ce-que tu dirais d’apprendre la magie ?

Mélusine lui offrit son premier sourire véritable de la journée. 

\- J’adorerais apprendre la magie !


	2. Is this it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais sans doute dû le préciser avant, mais les chapitres ne seront absolument pas chronologiques :') Par exemple, celui-ci se passe 8 ans après le premier ^-^

Assise devant la table de la petite habitation de Muriel, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, se trouvait une Mélusine inquiète. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son petit-ami pour se rassurer. Ce dernier était assis devant le feu, caressant une Inanna étendue de tout son long sur ses jambes. La vision la rassura quelque peu, et elle émit un petit toussotement, brisant le silence confortable qui régnait dans la demeure :

\- Muriel ? Est-ce-que tu peux venir t’asseoir ?

Muriel se tourna vers elle, une lueur inquiète dans le regard en voyant l’air grave qu’arborait Mélusine. Il se leva, posant doucement Inanna devant le feu, et vint s’asseoir en face de la petite rousse, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Mélusine prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, habitude qu’elle avait depuis l’adolescence. Elle prit ensuite la parole, baissant les yeux. 

\- J-Je… J’ai un petit doute concernant mon état de santé, depuis quelques jours, et…

En voyant Muriel écarquiller les yeux, Mélusine s’insulta mentalement. Il va penser que tu as la peste, espèce d’idiote !

\- Rien de grave, je te rassure !

La remarque n’eut pas l’air de rassurer Muriel, qui ne l’avait pas lâchée du regard, buvant chacun de ses mots. Elle parcourut le bois du bout de ses doigts, cherchant à se débarrasser de la grande révélation le plus vite possible. 

\- E-Enfin, bref, j’ai été voir Julian, ce matin, pour m’assurer que je ne me trompais pas, et en effet, j’avais bien raison…

Elle posa finalement ses doigts sur sa tasse de thé, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage. Elle baissa les yeux, avant d’annoncer :

\- Je suis enceinte, Muriel.

Elle attendit. Une, deux, puis trois secondes. Puis une trentaine de secondes, mais aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du brun, qui semblait choqué par la révélation. Mélusine attendit patiemment, scrutant le visage pour y déceler une émotion, mais rien, si ce n’était le choc. 

Puis la révélation frappa Mélusine, qui resserra sa main autour de la tasse, la panique commençant à s’infiltrer en elle. Muriel ne voulait pas d’elle. Pas vraiment. Il était un homme solitaire, qui aimait vivre entouré de ses poules et de sa louve, mais pas d’une gamine écervelée comme elle. Putain, il allait la quitter.  
Malgré ses 25 ans, la rousse avait toujours l’impression d’en avoir 12 quand il fallait prendre une décision d’adulte. Et là, elle allait devoir prendre une décision d’adulte. 

Elle laissa quelques secondes de plus à Muriel, mais toujours rien. Elle sortit de son mutisme, n’osant même pas regarder l’homme qu’elle aimait dans les yeux. 

\- C’est la fin ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Muriel, qui avait l’air tout aussi effrayé qu’elle, Mélusine se mordant la lèvre. Il est trop gentil pour me dire la vérité. 

\- J-Je… Je comprends que tu sois déçu par ça, et je me doute que cette révélation ne te plaira sans doute pas… Et peut-être que tu préférerais vivre seul et que je suis de trop ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, n’ayant même pas la force de se lever de sa chaise. Muriel ne décrochant toujours pas un mot, elle continua, chaque phrase lui brisant un peu plus le cœur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais fit de son mieux pour les contrôler, tentant d’avoir la conversation la plus adulte possible. La mage prit une autre inspiration, reprenant :

\- Et c’est tout à fait compréhensible, je me suis probablement un peu trop glissée dans ta vie, et si tu voulais que je retourne vivre avec Asra, je comprendrais totalement...

Le pauvre Asra vivait tout seul depuis que Cana était partie habiter dans le cottage de Portia, et ses deux anciennes apprenties ne cessaient d’essayer de le caser avec Julian. Muriel coupa court aux réfléxions intérieures de Mélusine, sa voix grave couvrant les préoccupations de la plus jeune. 

\- Tu...N’es pas de trop, chez moi.

Mélusine attendit patiemment le « mais », morte d’inquiétude. Fort heureusement pour elle, il ne vint pas. Muriel continua, chaque mot étant un poids de moins sur les frêles épaules de sa compagne. 

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu retournes chez Asra.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, l’air très inconfortable avec leur discussion. 

\- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas y retourner non plus…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mélusine, qui s’installa en tailleur sur la chaise où elle était installée. Muriel continua, les yeux baissés. Le jeune homme n’était pas très bavard, et Mélusine se sentit chanceuse de pouvoir entendre autant de mots en une soirée.

\- M-Mais… Est-ce-que tu penses que je ferais un bon père ? 

Oh, c’était donc ça… Mélusine posa une main sur celle de Muriel, y traçant des petits cercles du bout du pouce. Muriel rougit violemment, ses yeux allant du sol à leurs mains. Le sourire de Mélusine s’agrandit, les réactions de son petit-ami ne cessant de l’amuser. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois bonnes années, et Muriel devenait rouge tomate à chaque contact qu’ils avaient… 

\- Oh, Muriel…

Il leva les yeux vers elle, rassuré par le sourire de la petite rousse. 

\- Tu ferais un très bon père !

Ne lâchant pas la main de Muriel, elle énuméra chacun de ses points sur son autre main, arrachant un demi-sourire au plus vieux. 

\- Tu es gentil, tu es doux, tu es patient, tu ne cries jamais, tu es intelligent, et en plus tu es super mignon !

Les joues de Muriel devinrent encore plus rouge qu’avant, si c’était humainement possible. Sa réaction lui rappela leur première interaction dont la mage se souvenait, son « tu es trop mignon pour être oublié ayant grandement perturbé l’ermite, Cana l’ayant gentiment taquiné à sa réaction.

\- Mélusine, je suis un meurtrier… Tu ne veux pas d’un meurtrier pour élever ton enfant. 

La plus jeune secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, coupant court à l’objection de Muriel. 

\- T’es pas un meurtrier. Tu es un garçon absolument adorable qui a été forcé d’ôter la vie à des gens par un psychopathe.

Elle serra un peu plus la main du jeune homme, continuant :

\- J’ai dû tuer quelques personnes également, il y a trois ans. J’ai du sang sur les mains aussi. Est-ce-que ça fait de moi une meurtrière horrible qui ne mérite pas d’amour ?

Muriel ne répondant pas, Mélusine continua :

\- Muriel, tu as été forcé de commettre des atrocités, mais jamais je ne te considérerais comme quelqu’un d’horrible.

Elle sourit, continuant :

\- Tu es beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un meurtrier. Tu es la personne qui fait le meilleur thé que je connaisse, même si c’est un secret que nous ne révélerons pas à Asra, tu es un excellent chanteur, tu es également l’homme le plus ronchon de mes connaissances….

La remarque tira un sourire à Muriel, Mélusine se levant pour s’approcher de lui, lâchant sa main. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, demandant d’une voix douce :

\- Du coup...Est-ce-que tu aimerais fonder une famille avec moi ?

L’immense effort qu’elle avait fait pour conserver son sourire taquin ne suffit pas à cacher l’inquiétude qui l’avait prise. La voix de Muriel se fit plus assurée, et il acquiesça, attrapant la main de Mélusine de lui-même. 

\- J’adorerais fonder une famille avec toi.

Le geste chassa à lui seul toute la peur de Mélusine, et elle ne put contrôler les larmes de bonheur qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle enlaça Muriel du mieux qu’elle put, son petit-ami étant trop grand pour qu’elle n’y arrive réellement. Il passa les bras autour d’elle, n’osant serrer trop fort. Mélusine enfouit sa tête dans son cou, ayant dû se lever pour l’atteindre. Elle glissa une dernière phrase à l’oreille de Muriel, folle de joie : 

\- On sera des supers parents !

Si elle manqua la petite larme de joie s’écoulant le long de la joue de Muriel, elle sentit en revanche ses bras se serrer un peu plus, l’enlaçant dans une étreinte pleine de promesses. Mélusine déposa un baiser sur la joue de Muriel, lui chuchotant un petit :

\- Merci… !


	3. Duty before love

Mélusine esquissa un petit sourire de contentement, à demi-éveillée. Elle avait l’habitude de se réveiller seule, Muriel partant bien avant qu’elle ne sorte du sommeil pour aller nourrir les poules, mais le jeune homme avait dû dormir plus longtemps, surtout après la rude journée qu’ils avaientt passé la veille. En effet, ils avaient tous été fêter l’anniversaire d’Asra au Rowdy Tavern, Muriel passant la soirée à tenter d’éviter les invités, Mélusine étant restée à ses côtés le plus possible. Même s’il n’avait pas tant parlé que ça, l’expérience avait été éprouvante. 

La petite rousse se blottit un peu plus contre son petit-ami, ravie. Elle regretta presque de ne pas se réveiller tôt tous les matins, pour profiter un peu de ce moment de calme avec le plus vieux.

Muriel passa doucement une main sur son dos, y traçant des dessins que lui-seul pouvait comprendre. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes à faire semblant de dormir pour qu’il reste avec elle, mais abandonna rapidement l’idée. Elle voulait entendre sa voix.   
Elle leva donc doucement la tête, déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun. 

\- Bonjour !

La voix ensommeillée de Mélusine fit sourire Muriel, qui ne répondit pas, se redressant juste tout doucement, Mélusine toujours dans les bras. 

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

C’était toujours la plus jeune qui posait les questions, Muriel n’étant pas connu comme étant la personne la plus bavarde du monde. Mais il trouvait d’autres moyens de s’assurer que Mélusine allait bien, et ça convenait amplement à cette dernière. 

Il acquiesça pour toute réponse, décrochant un autre sourire de Mélusine. Elle rabattit une couverture contre Muriel et elle, frileuse même en ce doux mois de juin. 

\- Est-ce-que tu as vu comment Julian a fini la soirée hier ? Cana l’a mis au défi d’embrasser la personne la plus jolie de la pièce, et il a-

Muriel la coupa doucement dans son récit, souriant. 

\- Désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j’aille nourrir les poules, Mélusine, elles doivent être mortes de faim à l’heure qu’il est… Tu me raconteras cette histoire plus tard, d’accord ?

Il commença doucement à se relever, Mélusine attrapant son poignet à l’aide de ses deux mains, la lèvre inférieure tombant légèrement en avant, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus d’un air suppliant. 

\- Muriel, s’il te plaît, reste avec moi !

Le brun avait fortement rougi au contact, Mélusine reprenant : 

\- C’est tellement rare qu’on se réveille en même temps, tu ne veux pas en profiter un peu ? Rester avec moi à ne rien faire ?

En effet, le couple s’était formé quelques mois auparavant, et pourtant, les matinées où Mélusine s’était réveillée à côté de Muriel étaient au nombre de sept. Deux jours où Muriel était tombé malade, Mélusine ne quittant pas ses côtés une seule seconde, le souvenir de la peste refaisant inconsciemment surface, le premier jour où ils avaient dormi ensemble car Muriel n’avait pas osé se séparer de la petite masse rousse profondément endormie sur lui de peur de la réveiller, et quatre nuits où Mélusine avait eu des cauchemars profondément agités, Muriel ayant promis de veiller sur elle toute la nuit. 

Malheureusement, les cauchemars n’étaient pas étrangers à l’ermite qui les subissait plusieurs fois par semaine, quittant la pièce dès qu’il se réveillait, par remord d’avoir réveillé sa petite-amie en pleine nuit, honteux d’avoir été à ce point rassuré par ses promesses et par ses chuchotements pleins de tendresse à son égard. Il détestait l’emprise qu’avaient les câlins de Mélusine sur son état, le pauvre ayant mille fois préféré être capable de se remettre tout seul, sans l’aide de quiconque. Et surtout pas de cette magicienne maladroite au possible qui pleurait pour un rien, mais qu’il aimait plus que tout. 

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche à la question de Mélusine, souriant devant son air déçu. 

\- Il faut que j’aille nourrir les poules. Tu peux te rendormir… Enfin, si tu veux. Tu devrais. On s’est couchés tard.

Mélusine poussa un petit soupir, ne lâchant pas son poignet. 

\- Mais Murieeeeel, s’il te plait, reviens te coucher, juste pour aujourd’hui…

Il refit non de la tête, un air digne au visage. 

\- Non, Mélusine. Les responsabilités avant l’amour.

La petite rousse pouffa devant son air grandiloquent, le jugeant peu convenable concernant le fait de lancer des grains de maïs à des poules, mais lâcha doucement le poignet de Muriel. 

\- Je te comprends, tu as un rôle primordial quand à la survie de l’humanité. Va, mon doux héros, et tente de ne pas mourir en chemin… !

Elle plaça les deux bras en direction de Muriel, ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois les poings. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant ses mains pour l’aider à se relever, la jeune fille se glissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un autre baiser sur sa joue. Il commença à partir, Mélusine continuant son discours :

\- Va, mon preux chevalier, va accomplir ton destin !

La plus petite ponctua ses adieux de quelques baisers sur les mains de Muriel, les joues de ce dernier se teintant d’un rose très plaisant à voir. Elle remarqua le petit sourire amusé naissant sur les lèvres de Muriel et se laissa retomber dans leur lit, se rendormant rapidement tandis qu’il quittait leur habitation, avant de se réveiller en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard.   
Putain, elle n’avait pas pensé à traiter Muriel de poule mouillée. 

Elle enfila une tenue convenable le plus rapidement possible, courant à la poursuite du grand brun dans la forêt. 

\- Hey, Muriel, attends-moi !!


	4. You were gone

Mélusine plaqua une main contre son front, recroquevillée sur l’une des chaises de la boutique, grimaçante. Les heures passaient et son mal de crâne ne cessait de la faire souffrir, l’empêchant de se concentrer. Elle soupira, se reprenant. Elle n’avait pas le temps de faiblir, elle avait une bonne quinzaine de commandes en retard, la pile continuant de s’agrandir à chaque heure qui passait. 

Elle quitta sa chaise pour se forcer à se rendre dans l’arrière-boutique, attrapant un bouquet de mille-pertuis pour compléter le glamour d’une cliente n’ayant manifestement pas compris le sens des mots « boutique ouverte en cas de première nécessité ». Mélusine avait prit la commande quand-même, risquant de perdre son établissement si elle ne doublait pas sa dose de travail. Le comte Lucio avait presque triplé les prix, sa population ayant grandement baissé et les ressources se faisant de plus en plus rare. 

La petite rousse était occupée à moudre les feuilles de mille-pertuis en une fine poudre verte lorsqu’elle entendit la petite clochette de la porte d’entrée, signifiant l’arrivée d’un nouveau client. Elle posa son mortier de côté, s’essuya les mains sur son tablier, et se dépêcha d’aller ouvrir. Elle déverrouilla la porte, se tenant fermement à la poignée, sa vision recommençant à devenir floue. 

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte, se figeant en voyant la figure familière d’un Asra à l’air penaud, vêtu de sa tenue de voyage préférée. Mélusine lui referma automatiquement la porte au nez, sans prononcer le moindre mot, partant dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. 

La mage se laissa tomber sur son lit, bien destinée à ignorer Asra. Maintenant qu’il était revenu, il pouvait bien gérer les quelques commandes qu’elle devait rendre pour la veille. Ou pour la semaine d’avant. 

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir et se redressa, fusillant du regard l’une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. 

\- Je suis revenu...

Mélusine ne bougea pas, se contentant de le dévisager. Il ne put s’empêcher de constater à quel point elle était pâle, le visage émacié et des cernes immenses. Même ses cheveux flamboyants avaient l’air d’avoir terni. Il n’osait même pas imaginer l’état de Cana, bien plus travailleuse que Mélusine.

\- Est-ce-que tu m’en veux ?

La plus jeune laissa échapper un rire moqueur, ne correspondant absolument pas à celui de la Mélusine qu’il avait connue. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l’échine, il posa la question dont la réponse le terrifiait.

\- Où est Cana ?

\- Très probablement au Lazaret. Où peut-être dans la rivière autour ? Les cendres ont dû voler, depuis le temps…

Asra écarquilla les yeux, plaquant une main tremblante contre sa bouche. 

\- Elle est… ?

Mélusine acquiesça, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. 

\- Evidemment qu’elle est morte, espèce de sale con égoïste ! Elle a passé des mois à se tuer au travail, en s’affaiblissant de plus en plus, et a fini par attraper ce qui tuait tout le monde !

Elle passa une main sur ses joues, sanglotant. De son côté, Asra n’en menait pas large non plus, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et des larmes tout aussi nombreuses que celles de Mélusine coulant sur ses joues ayant perdu toutes leurs couleurs. En temps normal, elle aurait arrêté de lui crier dessus en voyant son état (en temps normal, elle n’aurait jamais osé lui crier dessus, putain), mais elle ne put s’arrêter, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu’elle ne s’en rende vraiment compte. 

Elle n’oserait jamais se l’avouer, mais peut-être que le fait de voir Asra pleurer après deux mois à le haïr lui faisait un peu de bien. Elle renifla, continuant : 

\- C’est de ta faute.

La phrase déclencha une toute nouvelle réaction chez Asra. Ses jambes ne le portant plus, il se laissa tomber au sol, hoquetant et passant un bras autour de ses genoux, paniqué. 

\- Tu aurais pu la convaincre de se reposer, elle te prenait au sérieux, toi. Tu aurais largement pu essayer de la soigner, tu aurais pu l’empêcher de continuer de se rendre là-bas une fois que les symptômes avaient commencé.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, se pinçant le bras le plus fort possible pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il fallait qu’elle continue, qu’Asra sache ce qu’il avait fait. 

\- Tu sais qu’elle a passé ses deux dernières semaines presque toute seule ? Les seuls gens qu’elle voyait étaient les médecins et leurs masques terrifiants. Tu imagines à quel point elle a dû se sentir seule ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, ne ressentant aucune once de pitié pour lui. 

\- Mais j’espère que tu t’es bien amusé, pendant ce temps là. J’espère que l’eau était bonne. 

Le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche, lançant d’une voix coupée par les sanglots de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler : 

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Tu nous as laissées ici car tout était tout dangereux, putain ! Tu savais très bien quels étaient les risques, et qu’on risquait de mourir.

Elle leva un sourcil, l’air faussement inquiète pour lui. 

\- Tu sais, l’ambiance va être beaucoup moins sympa qu’avant, je suppose que tu veux repartir ? Ce serait sans doute mieux pour tout le monde. On se débrouille très bien sans toi.

Asra la regardait avec des grands yeux, presque apeuré, la vision floutée par les larmes qui ne cessait toujours pas de couler. Il ne s’embêtait même plus à les essuyer, trop choqué pour réagir. Il finit par murmurer :

\- C’est de notre faute à tous les deux…  
Il avait raison. Mélusine en était parfaitement consciente. Elle était tout aussi coupable que lui. Si elle avait pu forcer la plus vieille à se reposer, à abandonner son travail, ou à participer à la recherche de loin, Cana serait toujours là. Mais elle n’avait pas osé se disputer avec Cana, de peur qu’elle ne la laisse comme Asra l’avait fait avant elle. L’ironie du sort était que Cana avait en effet fini par la laisser, même si son départ avait été involontaire. 

Les ongles de Mélusine pincèrent la peau un peu plus fort. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser gagner. 

\- C’est pas de ma faute.

La jeune fille tentait de se convaincre en même temps qu’Asra, tremblante. Elle se leva du lit, s’approchant de la silhouette secouée par les sanglots de l’une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. 

\- Tu es parti.

Elle agrippa le bord d’une commode pour ne pas chuter, ses jambes ne la portant plus vraiment. La petite rousse se mordit la lèvre au sang, soucieuse de faire passer la douleur intense de sa migraine, combinée à ses jambes flageolantes et ses mains qui peinaient de plus en plus à serrer le rebord du meuble. 

\- Tu avais dit qu’on était une famille, tu te souviens ?

Il croisa le regard fatigué de Mélusine, et acquiesça doucement, las. Il voulait juste aller se coucher pendant quelques heures, ou quelques mois, et ne plus entendre les reproches de Mélusine. Une partie de lui espérait toujours que cette situation ne soit qu’une énorme farce, une mise en scène préparée par les filles pour lui faire regretter ses actes. Cana surgirait d’un coin de la pièce, un petit sourire moqueur au visage et un thé tout prêt. Mais rien ne vint. Évidemment.

\- Tu as laissé ta famille derrière toi, Asra.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lentement, lâchant le meuble. 

\- Non, tu as détruit ta famille. C’est tout ce que tu as fait.

Elle marqua une pause, sentant ses jambes la lâcher. 

\- Ou peut-être qu’on a jamais vraiment été une famille, après tout ?

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Asra vit les yeux de la plus jeune rouler dans leur orbite, le corps de Mélusine tombant en avant. Il la rattrapa dès qu’il la vit tomber, la faisant léviter jusqu’au lit car il n’avait pas la force de porter autre chose que son chagrin. Puis il se releva difficilement, posant une couverture sur le corps tremblant de son amie, déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle le pardonnerait sûrement, quand elle se serait calmée… 

Il passa une manche sur ses joues, essuyant les quelques larmes qui continuaient de couler, et quitta la boutique, non sans avoir verrouillé la porte de nouveau. 

Peut-être que Cana était toujours vivante, dans un coin de l’île, attendant que quelqu’un ne vienne la chercher ?


	5. I keep seeing you

Mélusine avait le sommeil plutôt léger.   
Avant, elle n’aurait pas été réveillée par un changement aussi peu remarquable que la respiration devenue saccadée de Muriel, mais les évènements de l’année passée avaient modifié ce détail. Elle était désormais presque toujours sur le qui-vive, prête à réagir en cas du moindre problème.   
C’est pour cela qu’elle ouvrit les yeux au moment-même où Muriel s’était redressé, luttant pour retrouver une respiration convenable, l’air terrifié. 

La petite rousse posa une main sur l’avant-bras de Muriel, qui sursauta au contact, avant de s’apaiser en la voyant. L’air inquiet de Mélusine étant devenu familier au grand brun le rassura un peu. 

\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

La plus jeune avait posé la question d’une voix calme. Il rougit violemment, avant d’acquiescer. Mélusine s’approcha doucement, s’asseyant en face de lui, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Muriel. Ce dernier la serra contre lui, une main posée dans son dos. Mélusine lui embrassa la joue, traçant des cercles du bout du pouce sur la nuque du plus vieux. Il se détendit légèrement au contact, ne la lâchant pas.   
Mélusine fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Muriel, lui brisant un peu plus le coeur. 

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Muriel, ne bougeant plus, se laissant bercer par sa respiration devenant de plus en plus régulière. Elle se remémora rapidement ce que sa maman faisait lorsqu’elle avait fait un cauchemar, lui empruntant ses méthodes. 

\- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Un thé, ou un verre d’eau.. ?

Puis, devant le manque de réponse de son petit-ami, elle demanda d’une voix hésitante :

\- Ou un chocolat chaud ?

La réaction de Muriel fut immédiate. 

\- Je...veux bien. S’il te plait.

Mélusine esquissa un petit sourire attendri, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Muriel. Elle se leva doucement du lit, empruntant l’air professionnel qu’arborait son père au moment de prendre la commande d’un client. 

\- Un chocolat chaud, pour le charmant jeune homme de la table 4 !

Muriel leva les yeux au ciel, l’air vaguement amusé. Mélusine ne manqua pas le tremblement de ses mains, et sa façon de serrer leur couverture entre elle. Elle se promit donc de finir de préparer la boisson le plus rapidement possible. Elle réunit les ingrédients en quelques secondes, n’arrêtant pas de parler. Elle parla à Muriel du chien adorable qu’elle avait croisé la veille. Elle lui raconta la fois où elle avait failli se battre à mains nues avec Lucio dans un jacuzzi. Elle lui expliqua sa peur irrationnelle des papillons de nuits. Elle décrivit avec exactitude les boucles d’oreilles qu’elle avait empruntées à Valerius contre son gré, avant de décrire avec une précision encore plus surprenante la vengeance de ce dernier quand elle avait oublié de lui rendre. Le flux de paroles ne cessa pas. Il fallait éviter que Muriel ne repense à son cauchemar à tout prix. Mélusine ne savait pas de quoi il avait rêvé, mais elle savait très bien ce qu’il avait vécu.   
Et putain, les cauchemars étaient inévitables avec la quantité de choses horribles qu’il avait dû subir. 

Pendant qu’elle s’occupait de la boisson, Inanna avait rejoint son maître, se plaçant à ses pieds, et se laissant caresser. La présence de la louve rassurait toujours Muriel. 

Elle finit de préparer le chocolat chaud et son explication de la théorie des cordes en même temps, déposant la tasse dans les mains ayant arrêté de trembler de Muriel. Elle s’assit à côté de lui, attrapant le bras de Muriel pour le passer autour de ses épaules, se blottissant contre lui. 

\- Bois pendant que c’est chaud. Je te promets que ça va te faire du bien.

Muriel acquiesçant, soufflant sur la tasse pour refroidir la boisson. Il en but une gorgée, émettant un petit claquement de langue appréciateur. Mélusine esquissa un petit sourire fier. Elle avait mis deux ans à maîtriser sa recette, mais elle la tenait enfin. Et même si elle savait que Muriel n’attachait aucune importance aux goûts des aliments qu’il avalait, il n’était jamais contre l’un de ses chocolats chauds, qu’elle réservait donc aux moments difficiles.  
Le couple se mut en un silence confortable, Muriel savourant la boisson chaude et Mélusine tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se rendormir, le fait d’être installée contre Muriel, et de manquer de sommeil ne l’aidant définitivement pas. Puis Muriel rompit le silence. 

\- Je n’arrête pas de vous voir.

Mélusine leva les yeux vers lui, ne l’interrompant pas. Muriel qui prenait la parole, c’était rare, mais Muriel qui se confiait, c’était de l’ordre du miracle. Elle attrapa donc la main libre de Muriel en signe de soutien, la serrant doucement entre ses mains. 

\- Asra. Cana. Toi. Morga. Khamgalai. Certains morts. Certains mourants. Certains gravement malades, ou blessés. 

Il resserra sa prise sur la tasse, cherchant ses mots. 

\- Des fois, vous partez à cause de la peste, ou d’une bataille avec Lui.

Le Diable. Celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Mélusine acquiesça patiemment, ne lâchant pas la main de Muriel. 

\- Et des fois…

Il inspira doucement. 

\- Des fois, c’est moi qui vous tue. Au Coliseum. Lucio a remarqué que Cana vient me voir après les combats, et...Il me demande de la tuer. Parfois, il abandonne notre contrat et me demande de tuer Asra. Je ne peux pas dire non.

\- Oh, Muriel… !

Mélusine lâcha la main du plus vieux pour venir se nicher dans ses bras, Muriel posant la tasse désormais vide, pour la poser sur leur table de chevet. Mélusine posa sa tête dans son cou, Muriel reprenant la parole, apaisé par la présence de la petite rousse. 

\- Et des fois, il me demande de te tuer aussi. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment toi… Tu es plus jeune. Plus faible. Comme lors de notre première rencontre. 

Mélusine comprit directement de quoi il parlait, fermant les yeux. 

\- La moi de l’exécution de mon père…

Muriel hocha la tête. Il resserra sa prise sur Mélusine, cette dernière passant la main dans ses cheveux de jais. Il continua, la voix presque dénuée d’émotion :

\- Quand je ne tue personne, je te vois toi. Je n’arrête pas de te voir, le jour où… Enfin, ce jour là. Je revois ta peur, j’entends tes cris, tes supplications.

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre, l’air désolée. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir venir dans les rêves de Muriel. Le rassurer. Tabasser Lucio pour lui. Elle se voyait presque asséner le coup final au blond, mais non. Elle n’avait que du chocolat chaud et des câlins à disposition, et elle savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas assez pour calmer l’homme qu’elle aimait.   
Elle lui sourit gentiment, le lâchant pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

\- Je vais bien, aujourd’hui, d’accord ? Les cris et les supplications, c’est du passé. Je vais bien. On va bien. Asra et Cana vont parfaitement bien également. Tout va bien. 

Muriel ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux. Mélusine s’assit en tailleur en face de lui, ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle était à présent totalement éveillée, très concernée par les préoccupations de Muriel. 

\- Tout est de ma faute. Pour toi.

Mélusine prit une profonde inspiration, plus inquiète qu’agacée. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Un million de fois. Ils étaient comme un duo d’acteurs, Muriel lisant ses répliques et Mélusine lui répondant avec son script. Mais s’il fallait le refaire pour que le plus vieux aille mieux, elle était prête à le refaire. 

\- Non, Muriel, tout n’est pas de ta faute.

\- Si je n’avais pas tué ton p-

Elle le coupa automatiquement, posant la main sur sa bouche. Muriel rougit violemment, Mélusine ne baissant pas sa main. 

\- Tu n’es pas fautif dans cette histoire. Le seul fautif, c’est Lucio. Mon père était innocent, tu étais innocent. Tu étais jeune, Muriel, si jeune… Tu étais la victime, dans cette histoire.

\- Des centaines de p-

Mélusine le coupa encore une fois. 

\- Des centaines de personnes ont perdu la vie à cause de Lucio. Oui, tu as raison, tout est de la faute de Lucio. Si tu veux mon avis, il a quelque chose à compenser…

Sa plaisanterie ne prit pas, et elle esquissa un petit sourire triste, ôtant sa main de devant la bouche de Muriel. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle ne pourrait pas effacer les inquiétudes de Muriel en une soirée, ou même en une année, mais rien ne l’empêchait d’essayer d’améliorer un tant soit peu les choses pour lui. Et qui sait, peut-être qu’un jour il arriverait à voir les choses de sa perspective à elle ?   
Il ne répondit rien, et elle attrapa la main de Muriel pour y déposer un baiser, le faisant rougir de plus belle. 

\- Tu devrais te rendormir, tu as l’air fatiguée.

Muriel se sentait encore coupable de l’avoir réveillée… Mélusine secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. 

\- Seulement si tu viens te coucher avec moi.

Elle sentait l’hésitation de Muriel sans qu’il ait besoin de répondre. Il avait peur de faire un autre cauchemar. 

\- Je te promets de te réveiller à la seconde même où je te verrais commencer à paniquer, si ça arrive. Promis juré.

La petite rousse lui tendit le petit doigt, Muriel la regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Elle laissa tomber, et reprit :

\- Rendors-toi, Muriel, tu en as besoin aussi.

Il la laissa le pousser contre le matelas, rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Leurs odeurs respectives de myrrhe et de lavande se mélangèrent en un parfum apaisant pour les deux. Muriel ne s’endormit pas tout de suite, Mélusine n’arrêtant pas de tracer des traits sur ses avants-bras, du bout de ses doigts, avant d’être sûre qu’il soit totalement assoupi. Puis elle tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la tête d’Inanna, parlant à mi-voix avec la louve, veillant à ce que la nuit de Muriel se passe sans accrocs. 

Muriel la retrouva ainsi, le lendemain, une main contre lui et la tête posée sur une Inanna n’osant pas bouger. Il esquissa un petit sourire attendri et libéra Inanna, replaçant la jeune fille de manière correcte sur le lit. 

Au réveil de Mélusine, une tasse de café fumante l’attendait sur la table de chevet.


	6. Please, don't tell him

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux a-nni-versaire, Portiaaaa ! Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire !

La chanson se termina sur une multitude d’applaudissements, Portia rougissant violemment devant l’attention que ses invités lui portaient. Cana l’embrassa sur la joue, sous les remarques amusées de Julian. 

Ils avaient tous été conviés à l’anniversaire de Portia, son grand-frère lui ayant organisé une fête surprise au Rowdy Raven, avec l’aide de Cana. Muriel avait préféré rester chez eux, toujours aussi peu à l’aise avec les rassemblements. De plus, il ne voulait pas emmener Poppy, leur fille d’un an et demi, en plein milieu d’un endroit rempli de personnes saoules, accordant très peu de confiance aux gens qui fréquentaient le Rowdy Raven. Le simple fait de connaître Julian lui suffisait à tirer des conclusions sur les habitués de la taverne. Mélusine lui avait promis de transmettre ses amitiés à Portia, se rendant quand-même à la fête. Elle adorait Portia et n’aurait raté sa fête d’anniversaire pour rien au monde. De plus, elle passait moins de temps avec ses amis depuis la naissance de Poppy…

Elle avait néanmoins dû promettre à un Muriel inquiet qu’elle rentrerait le plus tôt possible, et qu’elle ne chercherait pas à jouer les héroïnes en cas de problème. Elle lui avait aussi promis de ne pas accepter les défis lancés par Portia, Cana, ou Julian, de ne pas s’approcher du moindre feu (c’est lorsqu’il y avait un feu de camp que les choses commençaient toujours à partir en vrille pour elle) et de faire attention à sa consommation d’alcool. 

Mélusine laissa échapper un petit sourire en repensant à ces règles, calmement assise sur le bord d’un banc, une main posée sur son verre de jus de pomme. Elle serait plus ou moins obligée de faire attention à sa consommation d’alcool, de toute façon… 

La jeune fille retint un petit frisson, serrant les pans de son gilet contre elle. Elle avait froid, et avait prit l’habitude de moins se couvrir puisqu’elle passait ses soirées collée à Muriel, qui était inexplicablement toujours chaud. De plus, sa fatigue n’arrangeait rien. La jeune fille dormait de plus en plus, pour être de plus en plus fatiguée, c’était insupportable. Elle se contenta donc de souffler sur ses mains, tentant d’ignorer le froid. 

Elle observait ses amis de loin, amusée. Portia était plongée dans une discussion animée avec Asra, tandis que Cana et Lucio tentaient de boire le plus de shots possibles sans s’évanouir, un jeu auquel le plus vieux perdait toujours. Nadia était assise de l’autre côté du bar, la vision de son ex-mari souffrant à cause de la quantité astronomique d’alcool qu’il était en train d’ingérer lui plaisant manifestement. Elle était magnifique, dans sa robe lavande. Mélusine ne la quitta pas du regard, se demandant si elle serait aussi élégante dans une robe pareille. Probablement pas. 

La petite rousse entendit Julian s’asseoir à côté d’elle avant de le voir, tournant la tête vers lui. Elle esquissa un grand sourire, heureuse de pouvoir parler à son ami. 

\- Bonsoir, Julian. La soirée est très réussie, vous avez fait un super travail !

Elle observa Portia, qui avait rejoint Cana et Lucio dans leur compétition, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Elle a l’air ravie...

\- Tu es enceinte.

Mélusine perdit directement son sourire, fronçant les sourcils. Julian avait le don pour la déconcerter, la prenant toujours au dépourvu. Il avait prononcé sa phrase d’un ton dénué d’émotion, comme s’il parlait de la météo. 

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu racontes ?

Julian leva les yeux au ciel, un petit rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. 

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, et pas aveugle non plus. Et je te rappelle que je suis médecin.

\- Si, tu es stupide.

Julian ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que son interlocutrice basait ce qu’elle venait de dire sur des faits avérés. La plus jeune en avait beaucoup trop vu.

\- Peut-être, mais pas au niveau médical. Mélusine, tu as refusé un défi de Cana.

\- J’ai promis à Muriel de ne pas boire d’alcool.

Julian leva un sourcil. 

\- Et d’habitude, ça ne t’empêcher pas d’essayer de boire dans l’un des verres de Cana pour voir si le goût est moins mauvais qu’avant.

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre, les joues se teintant de rose. 

\- J’ai… mûri. Je sais que l’alcool restera toujours amer, c’est pour ça que j’ai arrêté.

\- Si tu n’avais pas voulu prendre d’alcool, tu aurais pris un café. L’odeur et le goût te dégoûtent.

Mélusine fronça les sourcils. 

\- J’ai pas le droit de prendre un jus de pomme ?

\- Tu as l’air morte de fatigue, aussi. Et ça ne fait que trois symptômes en une soirée, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais en trouver plus.

La plus jeune perdit légèrement contenance. 

\- Je suis fatiguée car il est tard.

Julian n’avait pas perdu son air narquois, et Mélusine poussa un petit soupir, prenant une gorgée de jus de pomme. 

\- Bon, okay, t’as raison.

\- Je sais.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, entortillant une mèche autour de son index, hésitant. Puis elle reprit la parole. 

\- Je veux éviter de le dire tout de suite à Muriel. La dernière fois que je lui ai dit, j’étais en larmes et il a été obligé de me consoler, c’était très triste…Presque pathétique... Je veux que cette fois, ce soit beaucoup plus spécial ! Donc s’il te plaît, ne lui dis rien. Je le ferais moi-même, quand j'en aurais l'occasion. 

Julian sourit. 

\- Pas de soucis. Secret médical, je ne dirais rien à Muriel.

Mélusine esquissa un grand sourire. 

\- Merci mille fois !

\- Pas de quoi !

Ils furent rejoints par un Asra tout sourire, ayant été délaissé par Portia quelques minutes plus tôt. Mélusine jeta rapidement un coup d’oeil à cette dernière. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Cana, et elles se partageaient une bouteille. Mélusine plissa les yeux, tentant de voir ce que c’était. Elle abandonna rapidement. De toute façon, vu comment la soirée avait commencé, c’était probablement de l’alcool. 

Asra s’installa à côté d’eux, un thé à la main. 

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Julian haussa les épaules. 

\- Mélusine est enceinte.

Mélusine le frappa derrière la tête, Julian fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Mais j’ai rien fait !

\- Je t’avais demandé de garder le secret !

\- Tu m’avais demandé de garder le secret pour Muriel !

Fort heureusement, pour la plus jeune, le bar devenait de plus bruyant et il était impossible pour les gens ne faisant pas partie de leur conversation d’entendre ce qui se disait. Asra leva un sourcil, amusé, et s’adressa gentiment à la rousse :

\- Félicitations.

Mélusine sourit. 

\- Merci !

Julian était toujours en train de se frotter le crâne dramatiquement, Mélusine levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n’avait même pas frappé fort ! 

\- Tu voudrais plutôt une fille, ou un garçon ?

Mélusine haussa les épaules. Les deux lui plairaient, pour être honnête. 

\- Je n’ai pas de préférences, mais je sens que ce sera un garçon !

Elle sourit, ajoutant sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise pour deviner ces choses-là !


	7. I need to get you warm, listen, you’re gonna want to go to sleep, but i can’t let you do that, okay? Just stay with me, stay with me!

Mélusine adorait la neige. Trois hivers avaient passé depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée, en ayant perdu la mémoire, tous ponctués de neige. Elle avait passé des heures à faire des batailles de boule de neige avec Valerius (elle lui lançait de la neige et il lui criait dessus, elle avait toujours adoré ce jeu), à faire des bonhommes de neige avec Cana, des vers de neige avec Vlastomil, ou des anges de neige avec Asra. Elle avait même tenté de construire un igloo avec Volta, cette dernière ayant attrapé froid très rapidement. 

Asra l’avait cependant toujours obligée à rentrer après quelques heures d’amusement, et il avait toujours été très strict quand au port des gants et des écharpes. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué ce que signifiait le terme « hypothermie », mais Mélusine n’avait jamais vu les effets de cet état sur quelqu’un. 

Elle fut donc très surprise en voyant Muriel tremblant, à son réveil. Elle serait restée endormie bien plus longtemps si Inanna ne l’avait pas soudainement réveillée, la tirant par le col de sa tunique. Ils s’étaient endormis dans une forêt enneigée, Mélusine tentant de faire un feu qui tiendrait toute la nuit. Le duo n’avait pas eu la force de trouver un autre endroit pour dormir, tous deux sous le choc après la mort de la pauvre Morga, ayant tenu à les défendre tous les deux. Muriel avait dû empêcher la plus jeune de partir à la défense de sa nouvelle amie (qu’elle considérait comme telle même si cette dernière avait refusé les trois bracelets brésiliens que la rousse lui avait proposé), l’entraînant loin du combat. La mage avait eu beau s’égosiller pendant quelques minutes, en larmes, Muriel ne l’avait pas lâchée. Il l’avait ensuite laissée l’enlacer, mettant de côté tout embarras, ou tout refus. La plus jeune lui faisait beaucoup trop de peine. Elle n’avait cependant pas prévu l’énorme tas de neige qui s’abattrait sur le feu au milieu de la nuit, tombant du haut d’un arbre, et son incapacité à garder un feu en vie pendant son sommeil. 

Elle avait été protégée par la cape de Muriel, que ce dernier l’avait forcée à garder sur elle, ne souffrant donc pas de la perte de feu. Malheureusement, ça n’avait pas été le cas du plus vieux, qui ne s’était pas réveillé et était à présent tremblant, les lèvres bleuies. Inanna essayait d’arranger les choses, allongée de tout son long sur son maître, la tête dans le cou de l’ancien gladiateur. Mélusine paniqua et ôta immédiatement la cape d’autour de ses épaules, la plaçant sur Muriel, et sur la louve. 

La petite rousse ne savait pas comment faire, mais elle savait à peu près comment Asra se comportait lorsqu’elle revenait d’une excursion avec Cana, les joues rougies par l’air glacé et les cheveux couverts de neige à moitié fondue. 

Elle frissonna, souffrant un peu de la perte de la cape, avant de doucement secouer Muriel, le réveillant. Il ouvrit les yeux, toujours aussi tremblant. Mélusine se mordit la lèvre, les mains dans la neige à la recherche de morceaux de bois. Elle en trouva quelques uns, les rassembla dans une motte de terre d’où elle retira la majorité de la neige, et relança un feu, du bout de ses doigts. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que le feu n’avait pas mal tourné, comme il le faisait d’habitude. Elle put ainsi se concentrer sur Muriel, qui commençait à se rendormir, trop faible pour faire autrement. Inanna laissa échapper un petit gémissement, Mélusine acquiesçant. 

\- Je sais, Inanna, je suis vraiment désolée… On va arranger ça, promis…

Nouveau gémissement, qui brisa le coeur de Mélusine. Elle ne parlait pas loup, mais était presque sûre que son amie touffue ressentait la même chose qu’elle. Elle caressa doucement la tête de la louve, avant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif principal : garder ce pauvre Muriel en vie. 

\- J’ai peur aussi, mais ça va aller, ne t’en fais pas… 

Son état faisait paniquer Mélusine, qui réchauffa ses mains près du feu pour les poser sur le front de Muriel, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle chercha à l’empêcher de s’endormir, alternant ses mains entre le feu, le cou de Muriel, le feu, le front de Muriel, le feu, les joues de Muriel. Des bribes de conversation avec Asra et Cana lui revenaient, Mélusine tentant de retenir ce qu'ils avaient dit sur la magie de soin. Elle abandonna rapidement, se souvenant des paroles de Cana. 

"Il est très facile de perdre le contrôle de la magie de soin, et qu'elle tourne au cauchemar. Ne tente jamais d'en faire sans Asra ou moi."

Cana avait perdu la mémoire en même temps que Mélusine, mais retenu des sorts et autres rituels beaucoup plus vite que cette dernière. 

La forêt était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. C’est comme si les animaux s’étaient tus, comme s’ils étaient désormais seuls au monde. Les seuls bruits coupant ce silence glaçant étaient le vent, et la respiration de Muriel. Respiration beaucoup trop lente, comme si le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer. Mélusine se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Le silence allait la rendre folle, il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen de s’en débarrasser… 

\- J’ai besoin de te garder au chaud…

Elle parla, tentant de l’empêcher de s’endormir en le forçant à se concentrer sur ses mots. Le feu avait fait fondre la neige autour d’eux, mais les lèvres de Muriel étaient toujours aussi bleues, et son corps tremblait toujours, Muriel ne sachant que dire. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas s’il aurait la force de parler. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, Mélusine 

\- Écoute, je sais que tu veux t’endormir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, okay ?

Elle avait vu cette tirade dans une des pièces de théâtre qui se jouaient à quelques rues de leur boutique. Les dialogues étaient si ridiculement joués qu’ils l’avaient marquée, et elle était bien contente de les connaître par coeur, puisqu’elle n’aurait jamais su quoi dire. Ensuite, l’acteur était censé dire « Je t’aime, Jerry », mais Mélusine décida de laisser cette partie de côté pour plus tard.

\- Reste juste avec moi… Reste avec moi !

Le discours n’ayant pas eu l’air de convaincre Muriel, Mélusine décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ou plutôt le Muriel par les yeux. Assise à genoux à côté de lui, elle maintint ses paupières ouvertes à l’aide de ses doigts pour l’empêcher de se rendormir. Il avait l’air paniqué, mais ne broncha pas. Inanna la laissa faire, sa confiance rassurant légèrement Mélusine. Elle faisait toujours confiance aux gens qui étaient amis avec des loups, comme Muriel ou elle-même. 

Et déjà, le bleu et les tremblements commençaient à partir...

Mais Muriel n’avait pas l’air bien pour autant… Mélusine décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. S’il fallait dormir avec Muriel pour le sauver, alors elle se dévouerait !

Elle perdit son sourire ravi en se collant à lui, écarquillant les yeux. Il était glacé, beaucoup plus que ce qu’elle pensait ! Elle retint avec peine un petit cri de surprise, se forçant à rester auprès du plus grand. 

Mélusine hésita quelques secondes à mettre le feu à Muriel, pour l’éteindre après quelques secondes, juste pour le réchauffer plus vite, mais abandonna. Elle avait promis à Asra et Cana d’abandonner ses expériences avec le feu, et elle tiendrait sa promesse, même s’il lui en coûtait. 

La petite rousse se blottit donc contre Muriel, ignorant le fait qu’elle commençait à être tout aussi glacée. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du plus grand, tentant de couvrir un maximum de peau ayant été auparavant victime du froid, Inanna se plaçant doucement de l’autre côté de Muriel.Muriel commençait doucement à se réchauffer, et Mélusine put finalement le laisser s’endormir, se laissant elle aussi emporter par le sommeil dont elle rêvait tant. 

A leur réveil, le feu s’était aggravé et avait emporté la plupart des objets de Mélusine, cette dernière ne s’en rendant même pas compte, bien trop heureuse de faire face à un Muriel vivant. 

Elle se fit quelque peu rabrouer quand à l’état de ses affaires, Muriel se calmant néanmoins très rapidement, gêné par les évènements précédents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Fun fact, Morga avait actuellement mit un des bracelets de Mélusine avant de mourir, sans lui dire :D


	8. She figured it out

L’arrivée de Poppy dans la vie de Muriel et de Mélusine avait changé beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient été forcés de beaucoup moins dormir, de totalement changer leur rythme de vie, et d’apprendre à devenir plus responsable (ce dernier point avait surtout été compliqué pour la pauvre Mélusine qui avait dû réduire ses expériences avec le feu de moitié).   
Mais le plus gros changement depuis la venue de la petite fille avait été Muriel. Ce dernier avait l’air beaucoup plus heureux, et s’émerveillait de chacun de ses progrès. Il avait passé toute une journée à sourire quand Poppy avait appris à s’asseoir sans tomber en avant, et Mélusine était sûre d’avoir vu une larme dans les yeux verts de l’ermite quand il avait entendu la petite brune prononcer son premier mot, Nana. C’est comme ça qu’elle surnommait la gentille louve, après avoir entendu son père prononcer le nom une bonne centaine de fois. 

La petite ne maîtrisait que deux mots : Mama et Nana. Des fois, elle confondait les deux, mais dans tous les cas, Inanna était Nana et Mélusine et Muriel étaient tous les deux Mama, ce qui faisait pouffer de rire Asra à chaque fois qu’il rendait visite au couple. 

Poppy était adorée par la "famille" du couple, Cana étant néanmoins presque interdite de rester seule avec elle, Muriel vivant dans la terreur d’entendre sa fille prononcer un « ‘Utain ! » après avoir entendu le langage fleuri de la mage. Asra n’avait plus le droit de la visiter seul non plus après avoir essayé de faire voler le bébé dans les airs, déclenchant presque une crise cardiaque chez ce pauvre Muriel. Lucio était interdit de mettre un pied dans la forêt où résidait le couple sous peine d’être attaqué par une Inanna furieuse, et Valdemar et Valerius avaient refusé toutes les invitations de Mélusine pour une raison qui lui échappait.   
Elle était également très gâtée par Nadia, sa chambre étant remplie de mille et un jouets, tous d’une élégance rare. Mélusine et Muriel avaient essayé de calmer la comtesse les cinquante premières fois, avant d’abandonner, cette dernière ne se laissant pas déstabiliser. Nadia adorait Poppy, et le sentiment était réciproque. Elle aimait beaucoup tenir la petite dans ses bras, Poppy posant ses petites mains sur ses joues, ou jouant avec ses bijoux pendant une réunion avec les courtiers.   
Les jouets préférés de l’enfant étaient néanmoins, au grand plaisir de Muriel, les petites figurines en bois en forme d’animaux que son papa lui fabriquait. La plupart étaient recouverts de traces de dents et étaient devenus méconnaissables, mais elle y était toujours autant attachée. 

L’objectif du moment, pour Muriel, était d’apprendre à Poppy à dire « Papa », et à le différencier de Mélusine. Il avait donc placé la petite brune sur ses genoux, articulant le mot à de nombreuses reprises, restant toujours aussi patient. Le moindre progrès, la moindre consonne « p » prononcée, décrochait un sourire immense à l’ancien gladiateur, ce qui faisait presque fondre Mélusine, assise au coin du feu avec la tête d’Inanna sur les genoux. 

Muriel avait laissé Mélusine lui attacher ses longs cheveux en un chignon approximatif, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon qu’avant. La jeune mère était donc face à un choix cornélien : contempler la beauté de son mari, ou s’attendrir devant sa fille.   
Elle choisit Poppy, qui la faisait toujours fondre, jugeant que l’enfant grandissait bien trop vite. La jeune mère sourit à Inanna qui avait levé les yeux vers elle, observant Poppy avec amour. La petite était dotée des yeux d’un bleu profond de sa maman, récupérant les beaux cheveux sombres de son père. 

Julian en avait par ailleurs fait la remarque à Mélusine pendant une soirée de beuverie au Rowdy Raven. Il l’avait prise à part, lui demandant si Muriel ne l’avait pas trompée avec Cana étant donné les cheveux de Poppy. Cette remarque avait légèrement fait paniquer une Mélusine qui avait un peu bu aussi, Asra étant obligé de lui expliquer que cette hypothèse était impossible et qu’un Julian saoul était encore plus stupide que d’habitude. 

Elle observa la petite fille rire aux éclats, Muriel lui souriant tendrement, tout en répétant patiemment ses consignes :

\- Allez, Poppy, Pa-Pa !

La voix grave de Muriel contrastait avec le gloussement enfantin, remplissant leur habitation de joie. Mélusine passa distraitement la main sur la tête de la louve, amusée. Il prenait le même ton légèrement adouci par rapport à d’habitude pour parler à Poppy et à ses poules. C’était aussi le ton qu’il prenait lorsqu’elle faisait un cauchemar, ce qui était de plus en plus rare, ou qu’elle se blessait (ce qui arrivait malheureusement toujours très souvent). C’était un ton plein d’amour, dénué du ton si triste et si froid qu’il adoptait avec les inconnus. Mélusine adorait ce ton. Il la faisait se sentir chez-elle. 

\- Pa-Pa, Poppy, Pa-Pa. 

Le bébé ouvrit la bouche, l’air surprise, avant d’attraper le doigt de son père, le serrant dans sa petite main. Mélusine se leva, rejoignant Muriel à la table, attendrie devant l’air heureux de ce dernier. Il la laissa attraper son doigt de nouveau, après qu’elle ne l’ait lâché, Mélusine prenant la parole :

\- Elle a l’air très motivée à apprendre…

Muriel sourit calmement, concentré sur sa fille. 

\- Elle apprendra. Faust aussi a eu du mal à commencer à parler, quand elle venait de rencontrer Asra. 

Mélusine laissa échapper un petit rire, posant une main attendrie sur la joue de Poppy, qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, avant de pouffer de rire également. La petite fille était toujours souriante ou en train de rire, ce qui était très utile à Nadia quand elle venait juste de s’en prendre à un courtier, détendant ainsi l’atmosphère de la réunion. La comtesse essayait donc toujours de garder Poppy avec elle, Muriel et Mélusine ayant décidé de lui rendre visite un après-midi par semaine, le plus vieux préférant éviter le plus possible de mélanger sa fille avec les courtiers. Il avait également refusé à Volta de leur servir de baby-sitter à de multiples reprises, mort de peur à l’idée que la courtière ne mange son bébé en son absence. La réponse avait fait pleurer la passionnée de gastronomie (et donc Mélusine, qui détestait voir son amie pleurer, et Poppy, qui détestait voir sa maman pleurer), mais Muriel était resté ferme. Volta ne resterait jamais seule avec sa petite fille, et c’était valable pour tous les autres courtiers. Surtout pour Valdemar, qui avait toujours eu une passion pour la manière dont les cerveaux des bébés fonctionnaient. 

\- Est-ce-que tu élèves notre fille de la même façon qu’Asra a élevé Faust ?

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l’enfant, avant de reprendre, adressant un sourire narquois à Muriel :

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne sait toujours pas marcher…!

\- Mama !

Poppy tirait sur les vêtements de Muriel, qui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa fille. Cette dernière attrapa de nouveau le doigt de son père, le portant à sa bouche, l’air totalement désintéressée de la leçon de prononciation qu’il était en train de lui donner. Il essaya de nouveau, espérant encore un résultat. 

\- Pa-Pa !

Poppy tendit les bras vers sa mère, Mélusine la prenant contre elle, sous le regard amusé de Muriel, qui passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Neuf ans avaient passé depuis leur première rencontre désastreuse, et les gestes affectueux de Muriel étaient de plus en plus nombreux avec les années, chacun d’entre eux emplissant Mélusine de joie. Elle se blottit contre lui, serrant toujours Poppy contre elle. La petite rousse prit la parole, tentant d’aider le pauvre Muriel dans sa quête du jour. 

\- Poppy, mon coeur, tu peux dire Papa ?

Le gloussement qui ponctua la question de Mélusine la fit soupirer, et elle posa la tête contre l’épaule de Muriel. Quelques secondes passèrent etPoppy laissa échapper un baillement, posant sa tête contre Mélusine. Sa capacité à se fatiguer en deux minutes impressionnait toujours ses parents.

Mélusine se leva tout doucement, souriant à Muriel. 

\- Je vais la poser dans son lit, je reviens.

Muriel acquiesça doucement, Mélusine se dirigeant vers la chambre de la petite fille. Elle déposa le bébé dans le petit berceau de bois sculpté par Muriel, qui avait été obligé de le faire tout seul. En effet, Mélusine avait tenu à l’aider mais avait abandonné après que Muriel ne l’ait observée avec dépit se planter un clou dans la main, ajoutant une nouvelle cicatrice à son corps en étant bien trop rempli. Mais elle restait l’une de ses préférées, la forme du clou étant parfaite pour dessiner deux points au dessus, à l’encre, et en faire un petit personnage. Si elle pliait le bras, elle pouvait presque former une maison au bonhomme. 

Elle rejoignit Muriel sur le banc, avant de lui proposer une sieste le temps que Poppy n’en fasse une également. Ils manquaient tous les deux cruellement de sommeil, le bébé les forçant à se réveiller à toute heure de la nuit. Au début, ils prenaient des « tours de garde », chacun dormant à tour de rôle et l’autre restant éveillé pour aller chercher Poppy au cas où cette dernière se mettrait à pleurer, mais ils durent abandonner rapidement après s’être tous les deux endormis à des endroits incompréhensible par manque de sommeil. 

Ils s’endormirent tous les deux rapidement dans les bras de l’autre, réveillés au bout de deux petites heures par les pleurs de la petite fille. Ils se redressèrent lentement, Mélusine étant toujours aussi endormie. Elle aurait tué pour une nuit de sommeil complète, ou simplement quelques heures de tranquilité.

C’est Muriel qui se leva pour aller la chercher dans son lit, revenant avec une Poppy à l’air toujours aussi fatiguée qu’avant sa sieste. Il la déposa sur les genoux de Mélusine, qui la serra tendrement contre elle, Muriel les rejoignant dans le lit. 

Poppy tendit ensuite les bras vers son père, souhaitant être prise dans les siens : 

\- Papa !

Muriel écarquilla les yeux, ces derniers devenant aussitôt de plus en plus brillants. Il avait la moue la plus surprise que sa femme n’ait jamais vu, l’air presque sur le point de se mettre à pleurer à l’entente du surnom. Mélusine lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, attendrie de le voir aussi émue. Elle sourit gentiment à sa fille, gravant ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il se tourna vers Mélusine, l’air ravi :

\- Elle a fini par comprendre !

La jeune rousse ne put qu’acquiescer avec affection, se perdant dans la contemplation de sa famille. 

BONUS :

\- Toc-toc ! Je viens voir si Mélusine n’a toujours pas mis le feu à la maison !

Mélusine se dépêcha d’ouvrir à Julian, le prenant dans ses bras en souriant. 

\- Tu parles, tu viens juste voir Poppy !

Il acquiesça gentiment, croisant les bras. 

\- C’est l’une des raisons, en effet. Je peux la voir ? Je viens de lui trouver un livre pour apprendre à jouer la comédie, et qui sait, peut-être que cette petite sera ma prochaine partenaire scénique ?

Mélusine fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, attrapant le livre que Julian lui tendait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Muriel, qui avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre Julian pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, s’adressant à sa fille :

\- Poppy, regarde ! Tonton Julian est arrivé !

Poppy aimait beaucoup Julian. Il adorait la chatouiller et la lancer dans les airs, faisant beaucoup paniquer Muriel. Elle esquissa donc le plus grand des sourires en l’apercevant, tendant les bras vers lui. 

\- Papa !!!

Muriel jeta un regard dépité à Mélusine, Julian approchant pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras, frottant son nez contre celui de Poppy, qui laissa échapper un gloussement adorable. Mélusine en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Muriel, lui glissant à l’oreille :

\- Ne t’en fais pas, d’habitude c’est lui qui appelle les gens Papa !


	9. You were too late

Julian poussa un petit soupir en entrant dans la boutique, Asra sur les talons. Ce dernier l’avait rattrapé durant sa fuite pour jeter un œil sur sa protégée au bord de la mort, Mélusine, coupant ainsi court à tout le drame de la scène. Une vraie déception pour le passionné de théâtre. Fort heureusement, la soirée précédant sa fuite avait déjà été bien assez dramatique. La mort du Comte puis la résurrection de la regrettée Cana… 

Fort heureusement, tout s’était bien passé. Le tyran avait rendu l’âme, et Cana allait parfaitement bien, actuellement en train de dormir. Julian comprenait tout à fait ce choix, mourir avait dû être fatiguant… 

Il suivit Asra jusqu’à un lit rempli de peluches de toutes sortes, écarquillant les yeux en voyant l’état de sa jeune amie. 

Ces derniers jours, il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’attarder sur elle, sachant néanmoins que la mort de Cana, qu’elle considérait presque comme sa grande sœur, et qu’elle aimait plus que tout, l’avait grandement affectée. Il laissa donc échapper un juron à mi-voix en voyant la jeune fille affaiblie, un visage émacié et au corps recouvert de cicatrices. Sa peau avait perdu toute couleur, et ses cheveux autrefois flamboyants étaient plus ternes que jamais. Il fut également surpris de voir des cernes encore plus grands que les siens sous les yeux de Mélusine. Elle était couverte d’un simple haut d’Asra, ce dernier ayant sans doute tenu à la débarrasser de la robe morbide qu’elle avait emprunté à Julian pour la Mascarade. Il passa une main froide dans ces cheveux, la jeune fille ne bougeant pas d’un cil. 

\- Elle est maintenue endormie dans le domaine du Magicien. Elle ne se réveillera pas tant que je ne lui en donnerais pas l’ordre.

Le plus jeune avait tenté de lui expliquer ces histoires de réalités et de domaines plusieurs fois mais Julian ne l’avait jamais vraiment écouté, peu intéressé par la magie. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’Asra avait ôté tout souvenir traumatisant de la mémoire de Mélusine, souhaitant la maintenir en vie et l’empêcher de souffrir plus. Il acquiesça donc sans comprendre, encore sous le choc de la vision de sa jeune amie. 

Son état le perturbait grandement, contrastant avec la joviale Mélusine qu’il connaissait depuis qu’elle était enfant. Celle qui cassait des verres et renversait des assiettes, mais s’excusait toujours avec un sourire si adorable qu’on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et si, par hasard, quelqu’un décidait de lui en vouloir, il se calmait très vite en voyant le père de l’enfant, imposant et gardant le même sourire que sa fille, même en menaçant le coupable de mort. Julian avait toujours adoré Mélusine et sa famille, son père lui rappelant presque la chaleur et l’amour de Mazelinka, les coups de cuillères de bois en moins. Il s’était toujours senti à sa place au Foxy Bistrot, et avait été accablé d’apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son barman préféré, en en voulant beaucoup à Lucio. Encore aujourd’hui, il traitait Mélusine avec soin, même s’il avait été obligé de la délaisser quelque peu durant la pandémie ; ce qui le faisait se sentir vraiment coupable… 

Julian baissa les yeux, fouillant dans le matériel qu’Asra lui avait mit à disposition. Une tragédie, cette histoire, vraiment… Il finit par trouver un désinfectant, des bandages, et quelques onguents dont il ne connaissait pas l’utilité mais dont les couleurs étaient plutôt jolies. Il laissa les onguents de côté, attrapant un désinfectant. 

\- Est-ce-que ta magie dont tu te vantes tant ne peut pas guérir ces blessures là ?

Il taquinait Asra avec affection, ce dernier ne répondant pas avec le même air joueur. Il était inquiet pour son apprentie et n’était pas du genre à jouer l’amusement comme Julian. 

\- Le rituel de ce soir m’a trop épuisé pour que je ne le fasse moi-même, et je serais sûrement parti dormir aussi s’il n’y avait pas eu Mélusine…

Julian acquiesça doucement, prenant le pouls de l’apprentie. Il était si faible… ! Il perdit aussitôt son air joueur, cherchant ce qu’il pouvait faire pour aider Mélusine, sortant un à un chaque accessoire. 

Il passa quelques minutes à étudier la jeune fille, écarquillant les yeux à chaque fois qu’un autre pan de peau couvert de cicatrices ayant été caché par la chemise d’Asra se révélait. La petite rousse s’était sans doute laissée mourir pendant des mois sans que son maître ne fasse rien… Julian fronça les sourcils, et lança sans prendre la peine de se retourner :

\- Tu es arrivé trop tard.

Il prononça l’accusation d’une voix sourde, pansant une à une les plaies de Mélusine. Certaines avaient l’air si vieilles… Rosaline et Lukariah auraient été si tristes de voir l’état dans lequel se trouvait leur fille unique… 

\- Ce n’est pas que sa tentative de cette nuit, qui aurait pu la faire partir… C’est un miracle qu’elle soit restée en vie aussi longtemps...

Il banda soigneusement les avant-bras de son amie, ne se retournant même pas. Il se doutait de ce qu’il verrait s’il se retournait. Un Asra a l’air coupable, penaud et désemparé. Les larmes aux yeux, sans doute. Cette vision lui aurait fait encore plus de mal. Il tenait à Asra, malgré ses bêtises. Julian se maudit de ne pas avoir prêté plus d’attention à la petite rousse, ayant pourtant eu l’occasion de la voir à de multiples reprises. 

\- C’est ta faute. Tu l’as laissée se priver de sommeil et de nourriture, tu l’as laissée se blesser, tu l’as laissée se tuer au travail, et surtout, tu l’as laissée toute seule. Tu la connais, putain, elle est pas capable de prendre soin d’elle toute seule… 

Asra se mordit la lèvre, croisant les bras. 

\- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que-

\- Non, tu t’en es totalement rendu compte, elle vivait sous ton toit ! Tu as choisi d’ignorer comment elle allait, comme tu as choisi de les laisser toutes seules, elle et Cana… 

Il se reprit, entrouvrant un œil de la jeune fille pour vérifier ses réflexes nerveux. Des yeux bleus, comme ceux de Pasha… 

\- J’aurais dû l’examiner quand je la croisais, après que Cana soit… Enfin, après ce qui a déclenché son...chagrin. On s’est tous les deux comportés comme des cons… 

\- Est-elle sauvable ?

Julian acquiesça doucement. Il remonta doucement la chemise, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que seuls les bras et les jambes de la jeune fille étaient à bander. Il tâcha donc de finir de bander ses jambes, grimaçant en voyant la profondeur de certaines de ses blessures. 

\- Oui. Elle va sans doute guérir, mais tu vas devoir surveiller qu’elle se reprenne. Qu’elle mange correctement, qu’elle se repose un peu. Laisse la se reposer beaucoup, elle en aura besoin. Et elle gardera sûrement des cicatrices… Beaucoup de cicatrices, certaines de ces blessures sont trop profondes pour que des soins réguliers n’y changent quelque chose… Je ne suis pas spécialiste en amnésie, mais… Les habitudes qu’elle a pris pendant la pandémie ne partiront sans doute pas de sa mémoire, contrairement à la raison du traumatisme. Surveille-la, ne la laisse surtout pas faire de bêtises.

Il regarda Asra dans les yeux, une lueur accusatrice dans le regard. 

\- Ne la laisse pas toute seule une nouvelle fois.

Asra acquiesça, et Julian soupira. 

\- Bon, je vais devoir partir… Notre chère Comtesse a sûrement envoyé des gardes à ma recherche…

Asra soupira, passant une main sur le visage de Julian. Ce dernier se modifia complètement. Un nez rond, une cicatrice sur la joue, des yeux si sombres qu’ils en étaient presque noirs.

\- Ce glamour ne tiendra pas longtemps, sûrement quelques heures. Ils ne te reconnaîtront pas, comme ça. Fuis, et évite te de faire tuer.

Julian attrapa son manteau et s’écarta doucement de son ancien amant, l’air épuisé. Quand était la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi ? Il répondit du tac au tac à la remarque du magicien :

\- Ne fuis pas et évite qu’elle ne se tue.

Il esquissa l’un de ses sourires narquois, le Julian qu’Asra connaissait si bien revenant presque sur le visage de l’inconnu. 

\- J’ai le sentiment que l’on se reverra…

Asra esquissa un petit sourire également, hochant la tête. 

\- J’en ai le sentiment aussi. Fais bonne route, Julian.

\- J’essayerais.

Le docteur quitta rapidement la pièce, le magicien attendant quelques secondes avant de réveiller son apprentie. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, l’air paniquée en voyant Asra. Elle poussa un petit cri, s’éloignant de lui le plus possible. Le cœur (ou ce qu’il en restait) du plus vieux se serra, et il approcha tout doucement une main de la jeune fille. 

Cette dernière se figea, le regardant avec inquiétude. Elle avait l’air faible, trop pour se battre contre lui. Asra se mordit la lèvre, cherchant les mots les plus rassurants possible. Est-ce-qu’elle comprenait ce qu’il disait, déjà ?

\- Je m’appelle Asra, et je ne te veux aucun mal.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, Asra la laissant se calmer sans la toucher. La pauvre devait avoir si peur… Il mit quelques longues minutes avant d’obtenir assez sa confiance pour attraper sa main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Tu es en sécurité, Mélu, tout va bien…


	10. I don't want your apologies, I want ... back!

Mélusine jouait à éviter les lignes sur le trottoir, sous le regard amusé de Cana. La jeune fille avait enfilé sa plus belle capeline et sa robe la moins abîmée, ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir de la boutique. En effet, Asra avait demandé à Cana d’aller récupérer certains ingrédients chez l’herboriste, Mélusine parvenant à la convaincre de l’emmener. Elle adorait Vesuvia, et était ravie de pouvoir continuer de parcourir ses rues et ses allées, même si cela devait se faire sans ses parents, qui lui manquaient tant.  
Elle monta sur le bord d’une des fontaines du Town Square, tendant les mains sur les côtés pour garder l’équilibre, ses courts cheveux flottant au vent. Cette fin d’après-midi s’annonçait géniale ! Cana porta son regard sur un point précis de l’une des rues, avant d’esquisser un petit sourire en direction de Mélusine. 

\- Mélu, j’ai une affaire personnelle à régler, là-bas, et tu vas t’ennuyer, si tu viens avec moi…

Mélusine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu’elle était prête à l’accompagner, mais fut interrompue par Cana, qui déposa quelques pièces au creux de sa main. 

\- Va t’acheter quelque chose, un cadeau, ou des bonbons, ou ce que tu veux ! C’est une récompense pour ces derniers mois de travail intensif ! Je t’attendrais à cette fontaine quand j’aurais fini !

La petite rousse acquiesça avec enthousiasme, mettant avec précaution les pièces dans le petit sac rempli de sortilèges de protection que lui avait offert Asra. Elle enlaça courtement Cana, qui lui fit promettre de faire attention à où elle mettait les pieds, et de revenir en un seul morceau. 

\- Promis, je ferais attention, comme toujours !

Cana passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, pas vraiment rassurée par les propos de son apprentie.

\- C’est justement ce qui m’inquiète !

Elles se séparèrent, Cana marchant rapidement vers sa destination. Mélusine fronça les sourcils. Elle se dirigeait tout droit vers le Colisée, est-ce-qu’elle était perdue ? La petite rousse se promit de vérifier si son amie ne s’était pas perdue d’ici une demi-heure, le temps de dépenser l’argent qu’elle avait obtenu. 

Elle hésita quelques secondes à mettre les pièces de côté pour les offrir à Malak, le corbeau de Julian qui adorait les objets brillants, mais finit par céder. Elle aimait trop les cadeaux pour ne pas s’en faire un. 

Elle se rendit donc dans la rue commerçante, fouillant parmi les boutiques. Elle se fit refuser tout accès aux boutiques d’alcool, les vendeurs sachant pertinemment qu’ils auraient des problèmes avec quelques personnes s’ils en vendaient à la jeune fille. Elle abandonna donc l’idée d’acheter une bouteille de vin à Cana, qui semblait avoir une passion pour l’alcool, et tenta d’acheter des cadeaux à ses amis. Elle acheta une boule de neige adorable, où se trouvait un tout petit serpent, à Asra, et un bandeau pour les cheveux bleu clair absolument magnifique pour Cana. La jeune apprentie trouva également un livre sur le nouage de cordes à Julian, ce dernier lui ayant plusieurs fois dit en riant qu’il aimait beaucoup les cordes. Et son dernier cadeau fut une flasque ornée de coquelicots pour le boulanger, qui les adorait. Elle espérait que les cadeaux feraient plaisir à ses amis !

La petite rousse se dirigea ensuite vers la confiserie dans laquelle sa maman l’emmenait souvent quand elle était petite, rêvant de nougat. Elle marcha donc distraitement vers la boutique, reprenant le jeu d’esquive des lignes sur le trottoir. Son enthousiasme se calma néanmoins très vite lorsqu’elle vit le véhicule rouge et or avancer sur la route sur laquelle elle se trouvait. La calèche royale. La calèche où se trouvait Lucio. 

Elle fit donc demi-tour, courant vers le Colisée. Peut-importait si son amie avait des affaires importantes à régler, il s’agissait de ne pas croiser Lucio et ses instincts tyranniques. Elle courut donc, prenant le même chemin que Cana. 

La jeune fille serrait le petit sac de tissu que lui avait gentiment prêté la libraire chez qui elle avait acheté le cadeau de Julian contre elle, se hâtant aussi vite que ses jambes ne lui permettaient. Elle arriva finalement devant l’imposant Colisée, une terreur sans nom s’emparant d’elle lorsqu’elle entra dans le lieu qu’elle redoutait tant. 

Le souffle court à cause de la course, mais également de la peur que lui avait causé le Comte, Mélusine avança à petits pas sur le sol de terre battue, se mordant violemment la lèvre. Elle haïssait cet endroit. 

La réalisation la frappa soudainement. Et si Cana avait été condamnée à mort ? Et si elle lui avait demandé de s’éloigner pour épargner à la jeune fille un deuxième traumatisme ?   
Il fallait qu’elle trouve Cana. Elle attrapa un petit bâton, sur le sol, prête à le mettre dans l’œil de l’assassin personnel de Lucio. 

La jeune apprentie avança donc, son sac serré contre elle et un bâton tendu devant elle, toute tremblante. Elle fit doucement le tour du Colisée, évitant la droite du terrain. 

Son avancée la mena devant une lourde porte en bois, d’où émanaient des voix. Enfin...Surtout une. Mélusine posa son oreille contre la porte, soupirant de soulagement en entendant les rires de Cana. Elle n’était sûrement pas en train de se faire tuer… Elle laissa tomber son bâton par terre, prête à raconter ce qu’elle avait vu à Cana, morte d’impatience à l’idée que son amie n’ouvre son cadeau. Elle poussa donc la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Sourire qu’elle perdit tout de suite en voyant avec qui Cana se trouvait. La brune était dos à la porte, les mains occupées à bander l’avant-bras de l’homme qui avait détruit la vie de Mélusine. L’assassin à la botte de Lucio. 

L’homme en question se rendit compte de la présence de Mélusine, écarquillant les yeux en la voyant. Mélusine porta la main à sa bouche, ne tentant même pas de retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Cana se retourna alors qu’un sanglot échappait à Mélusine, précédant une dizaine d’autres. 

Cana la regarda avec compassion laisser tomber le sac par terre, immobile, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Elle se leva doucement, Muriel baissant les yeux. Il avait l’air tout aussi mal que Mélusine, ne détachant pas ses yeux verts du sol. 

La brune jeta un regard d’excuse à Muriel, passant sa main dans le dos de Mélusine pour la guider hors de la pièce. Elle ramassa le sac que Mélusine avait laissé tomber par terre, la forçant gentiment à entrer dans les vestiaires du Colisée pour qu’elle se calme. Fort heureusement, elle n’était jamais entrée dans cette pièce, qui ne déclenchait donc aucun souvenir chez elle. 

Mélusine se laissa tomber par terre, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, secouée de tremblements. Elle se haïssait. Si elle avait été forte, comme Cana ou Asra, elle aurait eu le courage de dire ses quatre vérités à Muriel. Peut-être même de venger son père.   
Elle sanglota pathétiquement, la tête contre ses genoux, Cana s’asseyant en face d’elle, la laissant pleurer. Cana savait pertinemment que rien ne pourrait calmer la petite rousse pour l’instant. 

Puis ce que redoutait tant Mélusine arriva. Cela commença par ses jambes, qui faiblirent doucement, tremblant de plus en plus. La vision de l’apprentie devint floue, et son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra d’un coup, son coeur menaçant de bondir de sa poitrine à tout moment. 

Puis, la pire partie. 

Mélusine ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la masse invisible qui s’était mise à bloquer sa gorge, trop concentrée sur le fait que sa meilleure amie était amie avec l’assassin de son père. Elle écarquilla les yeux, tentant de prendre une inspiration, les sanglots ne se calmant pas. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et elle ne vit pas l’air inquiet de Cana, qui posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta au contact, posant la tête contre son genou. Chaque tentative d’inspiration était coupée, et bientôt, l’air vint à manquer. 

Elle allait mourir au Colisée, comme son papa. 

Elle parvint à lancer les mots « je ne peux pas respirer » d’une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, une migraine atroce la prenant alors qu’elle tentait de respirer convenablement. 

\- Hey, Mélusine, Mélusine, calme-toi, je suis là…

Cana la prit doucement dans ses bras, Mélusine ne réagissant pas au contact. 

\- J-Je vais m-mourir…

Cana secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ne lâchant pas Mélusine, qui n’eut même pas la force de passer les bras autour de son amie, ces derniers ne quittant pas ses genoux. 

\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, promis…

Mélusine tenta d’agripper l’épaule de Cana pour se maintenir, la pièce tournant autour d’elle. Elle se retint à son amie, fermant les yeux pour échapper au mouvement perpétuel du vestiaire autour d’elle, serrant si fort que Cana était presque sûre qu’elle aurait un bleu le lendemain matin. Elle ne bougea néanmoins pas, laissant Mélusine se calmer doucement. 

La main qui n’était pas sur l’épaule de Cana se déplaça lentement vers les cheveux roux de Mélusine, tirant violemment sur une mèche, une habitude incompréhensible qui avait été prise par la plus jeune. Cana posa la main sur celle de Mélusine pour l’empêcher de se blesser, la respiration de cette dernière se calmant légèrement. 

\- Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, j-je vais mourir…

Cana fit patiemment non de la tête, retenant la main de Mélusine. La main qui appuyait sur son épaule disparut également, et Mélusine plaqua les deux mains contre sa bouche, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle était toute tremblante, collée contre la porte du vestiaire.   
Puis elle se calma doucement. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, les sanglots se calmèrent, les tremblements s’arrêtèrent, et elle retrouva doucement la vue. Elle se laissa tomber contre Cana, totalement épuisée par ce qu’elle venait de subir. Cette dernière la serra doucement contre elle, prenant la parole. 

\- Est-ce-que ça va aller ?

Mélusine haussa les épaules, répondant d’une voix rauque :

\- Je crois…

Elle n’avait pas l’air très convaincue… Cana acquiesça doucement, caressant le dos de Mélusine, qui ne bougea pas. Elles restèrent assises, en silence, pendant quelques minutes, la plus jeune osant enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la voix tremblante :

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es amie avec lui ?

Elle avait réussi à remplir son « lui » de tout le dégoût du monde, dessinant des figures géométriques sur le sol, du bout de ses doigts fatigués. 

\- Muriel n’est pas quelqu’un de méchant, tu sais ? Il est obligé de s’en prendre aux gens, à cause du Comte.

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre. 

\- On n’est jamais obligés de tuer quelqu’un, il aurait pu dire non…

Cana soupira, Mélusine commençant à se fatiguer. 

\- Il… A fait un deal, avec Lucio. Il fait ça pour protéger quelqu’un qui lui est cher.

Mélusine ne sut quoi répondre, morte d’envie de quitter le Colisée, mais incapable de marcher, et sans doute même de tenir debout. 

\- Il est désolé, tu sais ? Il regrette chacune de ses...exécutions.

Mélusine laissa échapper un petit rire cassant. 

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ses regrets. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, je veux juste qu’on me rende mon papa…

Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue rougie par les émotions. La douleur liée à la perte de ses parents augmentaient de jour en jour, et Mélusine avait hâte qu’elle ne cesse, fatiguée par les cauchemars et les crises de larmes incessantes. Asra lui avait promis que ça se calmerait, un jour. Qu’elle n’y penserait plus. Que le souvenir ferait moins mal. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Cana poussa un petit soupir, inquiète pour ses deux amis. Pauvre Muriel, qui devait se sentir plus coupable que jamais, tout seul dans une pièce minuscule… Elle se promit de lui rendre visite, le lendemain. 

\- Est-ce-que tu te sens capable de te relever ?

Mélusine haussa les épaules, l’air désolée. 

\- Je ne sais pas…

Ses jambes lui paraissaient maintenant bien lourdes, et elle doutait sincèrement de pouvoir tenir debout. Cana se leva, lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever :

\- On va bien voir !

Mélusine attrapa les doigts de son amie, qui tira pour l’aider à se relever, passant un bras ferme autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle la maintint ainsi debout quelques secondes, avant que Mélusine ne hoche la tête. 

\- Je crois que ça va aller…

Cana esquissa un grand sourire :

\- Tant mieux !

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le sac que Mélusine avait laissé tomber par terre, la boule de neige n’ayant fort heureusement subi aucun dégât. Elle n’osait pas lâcher la plus jeune, de peur que cette dernière ne se laisse de nouveau tomber au sol. Elle décida de se rendre chez l’herboriste le lendemain, se doutant que son amie n’avait probablement pas l’énergie pour remplir la longue liste d’Asra. 

\- Et si on allait à la confiserie dont tu nous parles tout le temps ?

Mélusine acquiesça gentiment, son sourire enthousiaste étant néanmoins légèrement teinté de tristesse. 

\- Avec plaisir !

Elles quittèrent la pièce, Mélusine ne remarquant pas le gladiateur qui se tenait à la porte de sa pièce, Cana lui adressant un petit signe de la main, l’air désolée. Elle allait passer des heures à essayer de le faire aller mieux...


	11. I told you! Why didn't you listen?

\- J’ai trouvé la farine !

Portia sourit à Mélusine, retirant doucement le paquet des mains de son amie. Elle adorait la mage, mais cuisiner avec elle était une torture. Elle avait manqué de renverser une bonne dizaine d’ingrédients au sol, se mettant presque à pleurer quand Portia lui avait interdit de verser les fleurs préférées de Cana dans la pâte à gâteau. 

En effet, aujourd’hui était un jour très spécial pour les deux rousses. C’était l’anniversaire de Cana, qui était très importantes pour elles, et elles avaient décidé de lui faire un gâteau. Enfin, Portia avait décidé de lui faire un gâteau, et n’avait pas osé faire partir une Mélusine enceinte et extrêmement sensible de sa cuisine, de peur de la faire pleurer de nouveau. Elle avait donc demandé à son amie de lui donner les ingrédients quand elle en aurait besoin, espérant que cette tâche n’apporte pas trop de complications. 

\- Et si on faisait un gâteau mystère ?

Mélusine s’était assise, s’amusant à séparer les pétales d’une rose orange du reste de la fleur, les réduisant en petits morceaux. Portia leva un sourcil, occupée à mélanger vigoureusement la préparation. 

\- Un gâteau mystère ?

Mélusine acquiesça. 

\- On mélange quelques ingrédients au hasard, et on fait cuire pour voir si c’est bon ! C’est ce que je faisais quand Cana et Asra me laissaient toute seule à la boutique ?

Portia laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, tendant un verre doseur à la plus jeune. 

\- Oui, et c’est comme ça que tu as déclenché beaucoup d’incendies, Mélu. Tu peux me mettre 200 grammes de sucre, s’il te plait ?

Mélusine acquiesça, en versa 300 et lui rendit le verre, Portia ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier, partant du principe que Mélusine était douée d’un minimum d’intelligence. Grossière erreur. 

\- Tu vas offrir quoi à Cana ?

La plus jeune avait posé sa tête contre le plan de travail recouvert de farine, se tavelant inconsciemment le menton de poudre blanche. Portia adressa un petit sourire à Mélusine, continuant de s’affairer. 

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Mélu, tu as révélé mon cadeau l’année dernière !

Les lèvres de la plus jeune se pincèrent en une moue boudeuse, décrédibilisée par la farine qui constellait son menton. 

\- Mais j’ai pas fait exprès ! Promis, je ferais attention, cette fois !

Portia fit non de la tête, remuant une dernière fois la pâte. 

\- C’est non, Mélu.

Elle posa le saladier sur le plan de travail, s’époussetant les mains sur le tablier avant de le retirer, se tournant vers sa jeune amie. 

\- Je dois aller me changer, je suis couverte de farine ! Est-ce-que tu peux mettre le gâteau dans un moule, puis le mettre à cuire pour moi ?

Mélusine acquiesça vivement, tout sourire. Portia quitta la pièce, Mélusine se redressant et pandiculant quelques secondes, avant d’attraper le saladier. Elle le versa directement dans le moule non beurré, avant de se diriger vers le four. Elle se stoppa à mi-chemin, prise d’une excellente idée. 

Malgré les interdictions de Portia, elle attrapa les fleurs oranges et roses que son amie appréciait tant, retira les tiges, et les mit dans le gâteau, les arrangeant en un bonhomme souriant. Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes pour apprécier son œuvre, puis l’enfourna. Portia revint rapidement, l’air légèrement inquiète. 

\- Tu n’as rien fait tomber ? Tu as réussi à faire cuire le gâteau ?

\- Oui, promis ! Tout s’est bien passé !

Elle leva les deux mains. 

\- Et je ne me suis même pas coupée, regarde !

Portia sourit. 

\- C’est bien, Mélu. Tu veux qu’on joue à quelque chose, en attendant ?

Mélu fit non de la tête, pointant la table du doigt.

\- Est-ce-que tu pourrais me raconter d’autres histoires, s’il te plaît ?

La plus jeune adorait les histoires de Portia, que ce soit les histoires de piraterie ou se passant au palais. Portia se munissait de la carte qu’elle avait lentement complétée pour l’aider à se repérer, narrant les anecdotes les plus intéressantes que Mélusine n’ait jamais entendu. Elles passèrent donc la demi-heure suivante à papoter, Portia se basant surtout sur des histoires d’enfance. 

Elle était en train de démystifier d’une des anecdotes les plus impressionnantes de Julian quand Pepi vint lui miauler dessus, faisant passer un message que Portia comprit tout de suite. 

\- Le gâteau est prêt !

Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant le gâteau, se tournant vers Mélusine. 

\- Mélu, est-ce-que je t’avais demandé de rajouter des fleurs ?

\- Non, j’y ai pensé toute seule !

Portia prit une profonde inspiration pour se retenir de mettre la mage dans le four, sortant le gâteau. 

\- Est-ce-que je ne t’avais pas demandé de ne pas toucher au gâteau ? Et surtout, de ne pas mettre de fleurs ?

Mélusine baissa la tête, comprenant où la discussion la menait. 

\- Si…

Portia poussa un petit soupir. Elle sortit un couteau, coupa un bout du gâteau encore fumant (le fait que Mélusine n’ait pas beurré le moule n’arrangeant rien à la situation), le déposa dans une petite assiette, et la posa devant Mélusine. Cette dernière la regarda avec incompréhension. 

\- Goûte.

Mélusine obtempéra, avant de grimacer. 

\- Il est immonde !

\- Je t’ai dit, de ne pas ajouter de fleurs ! Pourquoi tu ne m’écoutes pas ?

La plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, regardant Portia dans les yeux. 

\- Je suis désolée, Portia…

Portia esquissa un petit sourire. Elle était incapable de rester fâchée longtemps contre Mélusine, surtout quand cette dernière avait l’air aussi désolée. Elle coupa très vite court à ses excuses, inquiète à l’idée que Mélusine ne se mette à pleurer pour la sixième fois de la journée (deux des crises de larmes avaient été causées par un Julian en ébriété expliquant de manière plutôt graphique la façon dont il avait découvert les sangsues et leurs capacités médicinales). Elle ne se sentait pas la force de sécher les larmes de la mage une nouvelle fois. 

\- On a encore le temps de faire des cookies, donc ne t’en fais pas, on va rattraper des bêtises !

Puis, voyant que Mélusine avait l’air toujours aussi tristes, elle s’autorisa un léger mensonge. 

\- En plus, je suis sûre que Cana préférera des cookies d’anniversaire à un gâteau ! Donc ça lui rend un peu service, au final !

Mélusine retrouva automatiquement son air jovial. 

\- Tu as sans doute raison !

Portia hocha la tête, enfilant de nouveau son tablier, et se promettant de ne pas laisser Mélusine seule avec le moindre ingrédient plus de trois secondes.


	12. It's me...Wait! Please, don't leave me alone!

Vésuvia avait toujours été une ville très chère pour Mélusine, depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée, la mémoire en moins. Elle adorait parcourir ses allées marchandes, et la plupart des commerçants l’aimaient beaucoup. Elle avait donc été ravie quand un Asra surchargé de travail et une Cana en plein dans l’apprentissage d’un sortilège compliqué l’avaient laissée vagabonder dans les rues de sa ville natale (d’après ce qu’Asra lui avait dit), quelques pièces en poche. Ils lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas s’éloigner des rues qu’elle connaissait, mais elle avait malheureusement été distraite par le collier brillant que portait une dame, la suivant jusqu’à un quartier qu’elle ne connaissait pas du tout. 

Elle s’était donc retrouvée à marcher longtemps, se fatiguant de plus en plus. Elle avait passé quatre fois la même statue, avant de réaliser qu’elle s’était perdue. La statue représentant le Comte Lucio debout sur deux chiens (un pied sur chacun d’eux) l’avait mise très mal à l’aise, la forçant à s’en éloigner. Elle s’était donc laissée tomber par terre contre une boutique de thé, à bout de souffle. Elle n’osait pas demander à un passant, Asra lui ayant expliqué qu’il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux inconnus. 

La mage avait donc décidé d’attendre l’un de ses amis, les bras passés autour de ses jambes, à regarder avec anxiété autour d’elle. Vésuvia était tellement grande, si seulement elle avait fait plus attention… 

Et elle attendit, et elle attendit. Elle attendit si longtemps… Levant la tête à chaque fois qu’elle entendait des bruits de pas, une lueur d’espoir dans le regard. Mais non, ce n’était pas ses amis. 

Et si Asra et Cana l’avaient oubliée ? Elle était partie depuis longtemps… 

Peut-être qu’ils ne voulaient plus d’elle ? Peut-être qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour la laisser partir, se doutant qu’elle ne reviendrait pas ? 

Peut-être qu’elle avait été trop énervante, peut-être qu’ils n’avaient jamais tenu à elle ? 

Peut-être qu’ils avaient préparé ce plan depuis des jours ? 

Elle était occupée à regarder un chat s’élancer le long d’un trottoir, les larmes aux yeux et tentant de retenir un sanglot, lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’il était là. L’ami d’Asra. Celui qui lui avait donné un pochon rempli de quelques herbes, lui demandant de ne pas s’en séparer.

Elle avait obéi, cousant le pochon à l’intérieur du petit sac l’accompagnant dans Vésuvia. L’apprentie se leva donc, et lui courut après, essuyant ses larmes, et tentant tant bien que mal de le rattraper. 

La petite rousse n’avait jamais été proche du grand brun, un sentiment de malaise l’envahissant à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à lui. Dans les pires cas, elle se mettait à trembler comme une feuille en tentant de se rappeler ce qu’il avait été pour elle, et dans les meilleurs, elle avait une simple chair de poule. 

Elle avait décidé de ne pas faire confiance à ses instincts, l’attrapant par le poignet pour le forcer à ralentir. Il se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tenta d’esquisser le sourire le plus gentil possible, malgré son envie de s’éloigner de lui. Elle ne retrouverait jamais la boutique toute seule. 

\- C’est moi, l’apprentie d’Asra, Mélusine…

Sa voix tremblait. Il fit mine de repartir, et elle resserra sa prise sur le poignet du plus grand, se remettant à pleurer :

\- Attends, ne pars pas…

Elle fondit en larmes, l’ami d’Asra ne bougeant plus. Il ne fit rien pour la réconforter, mais rien pour lui faire de mal non plus. Il attendit juste silencieusement qu’elle se calme, ce qui mit plusieurs minutes. 

\- Je me suis perdue… Tu peux m’aider ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d’acquiescer, ne parlant toujours pas. Mélusine s’accrocha donc à son bras pour ne pas le laisser la distancer, et ils marchèrent ensemble, en silence. 

La plus jeune avait toujours détesté le silence. C’était ce qui accompagnait l’air triste d’Asra, quand il regardait dans le vide après que Mélusine ait posé une question sur son passé. C’était ce qui la poussait à réfléchir, à analyser ce qui se passait autour d’elle. A tirer des conclusions stupides et hâtives sur ses proches. A lui faire un petit peu plus peur. 

Elle chercha donc à combler le silence, serrant la main du plus vieux. Elle n’avait pas remarqué le rouge qui teintait à présent ses joues, ni son air encore plus bougon que d’habitude. 

\- Comment tu t’appelles ?

Il répondit machinalement, sans la moindre émotion dans la voix :

\- Muriel.

Mélusine acquiesça, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

\- Moi, c’est Mélusine !

\- Je sais.

Elle baissa la tête au ton froid prit par l’homme, ses jambes lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Elle avait beaucoup marché, et la peur lui avait prit beaucoup de son énergie. Elle laissa donc le reste du trajet passer sans rien dire, très peu à l’aise. Muriel finit par la ramener à la boutique, ne prenant même pas la peine d’entrer. Mélusine posa le pied sur le palier, extenuée, se retournant pour remercier son sauveur. 

Il était déjà parti, laissant encore plus de questions à la petite apprentie.


	13. He gave me a new life

Mélusine fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux de ses cartes de tarot. Muriel était assis à côté d’elle, en train de tresser un panier, gardant les yeux baissés sur son ouvrage. Mélusine avait tenté d’engager une conversation avec lui plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il répondait à mi-mot, ne la regardant jamais dans les yeux, au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Elle toussota donc, posant sa main sur celle de Muriel, qui se figea. 

\- Muriel ?

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle continua : 

\- Est-ce-que j’ai fait, ou dit quelque chose qui t’aurait fait de la peine ?

\- Non.

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre. Ce mutisme la terrifiait. 

\- Et est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

Muriel acquiesça, toujours sans prendre la peine de la regarder. La plus jeune poussa un petit soupir, retirant sa main. Elle rassembla toutes les cartes de tarot, les rangeant soigneusement dans leur pochon, avant de se lever de table, se dirigeant vers leur lit. 

\- Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. 

Aucune réaction. La guillerette Mélusine adorait Muriel plus que tout au monde, mais ses silences et ses refus d’exprimer ce qui n’allait pas devenaient de plus en plus frustrants pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Muriel ne lui faisait pas confiance, son coeur se serrant un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il promettait que tout allait bien. 

Elle se laissa tomber dans leur lit, rabattant les couvertures au dessus de sa tête, se noyant dans la chaleur produite par la fourrure. Elle ne se laissa néanmoins pas sombrer dans le sommeil, réfléchissant à toute allure et se repassant la moindre de ses interactions avec Muriel. La petite rousse n’abandonna que lorsqu’elle fut absolument certaine de ne rien avoir dit de blessant au brun, abattue. Ce dernier refusait de lui laisser accès à ce qui se passait dans sa tête, forçant Mélusine à se questionner encore plus. 

Elle dût attendre une bonne demi-heure, étouffée par les couvertures et légèrement inquiète à l’idée d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal, pour que Muriel ne vienne s’installer avec elle, restant au bord du lit. Elle sortit donc sa tête de sous la couette, faisant sursauter Muriel lorsqu’elle s’adressa à lui :

\- Muriel, pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, Mélusine s’asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, entourée de sa couverture faisant approximativement quatre fois sa taille. Muriel resta allongé, répondant :

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- A priori non, vu que tu ne m’as pas parlé de la journée et que tu m’ignores quand je te demande ce qui ne va pas. Si tu avais un minimum confiance en moins, tu me dirais pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien...

Voyant l’air contrarié de sa petite-amie, Muriel poussa un petit soupir. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus petit, le regard fuyant et l’air embarrassé. 

\- J’ai peur que tu t’ennuies, ici.

\- M’ennuyer ? Pourquoi ?

Mélusine s’était légèrement rapprochée de Muriel, curieuse. Sa tête disparaissait presque sous la masse que formait la fourrure, ses yeux n’apparaissant même plus. 

\- Tu viens de la ville. Tu as l’habitude de la foule, du bruit. Des gens. Ici, c’est calme et répétitif, et on est tout seuls. Tes amis vont te manquer.

La mage esquissa un petit sourire, presque amusée. 

\- Mais Muriel, si je veux voir mes amis je n’ai qu’à marcher un peu pour aller les voir ! Et j’aime vivre avec toi, j’adore Inanna, et j’adore tes poules !

\- Asra s’ennuie de toi et de Cana. Tu t’ennuieras de vivre avec lui aussi…

Mélusine fit non de la tête. 

\- Asra s’ennuie de nous car il a perdu l’habitude de vivre seul.

Elle manqua de tomber en arrière, se rattrapant au dernier moment au poignet de Muriel, reprenant contenance, avant de continuer sa phrase : 

\- J’adore Cana, et Asra. Vraiment. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis. Donc oui, je suis attachée à Asra comme à un membre de ma famille, comme à un grand-frère. Il m’a donné une nouvelle vie quand j’avais tout perdu à cause de Lucio, et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante.

Elle traça des figures géométriques sur l’avant-bras de l’ancien gladiateur, promenant ses doigts le long des cicatrices. 

\- Et vivre à la boutique était génial. J’adorais parler avec les clients, faire des potions pour aider les autres était un plaisir, et mon train de vie me plaisait beaucoup. Toutes ces années passées avec eux resteront des merveilleux souvenirs dans mon coeur.

La petite rousse posa la main sur la joue de Muriel, appuyant tout doucement pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Il obtempéra contre son gré, son regard s’adoucissant lorsqu’il vit la bouille de Mélusine, perdue parmi les fourrures.

\- Mais c’est toi que j’aime. Et c’est avec toi que je veux vivre. J’adore passer mes journées ici, et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde ! La forêt est géniale, et tu me laisses faire toutes les expériences scientifiques que je veux !

Elle adorait expérimenter, ayant notamment découvert qu’un feu s’éteignait lorsqu’on posait un vase ou un verre dessus. Elle en avait conclu que le feu était allergique au verre, étant en pleine préparation scientifique d’un remède pour le guérir.  
Malheureusement, la plupart des ses tentatives étaient conclues d’échecs et de brûlures au troisième degré, mais Valdemar (Valdoudou, pour les intimes, comme elle), était toujours ravi de la guérir, même si la joie ne se voyait pas toujours sur son visage. 

Elle laissa échapper un baillement à la fin de sa phrase, posant la main sur sa bouche. Muriel esquissa un sourire attendri, Mélusine se recouchant à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre l’épaule du brun, lui empruntant la moitié de ses couvertures et profitant de sa chaleur.

\- Je t’aime, Muriel.

\- Moi aussi, Mélusine.

La plus jeune laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement, se blottissant un peu plus contre Muriel. Il posa la main dans les cheveux de la rousse, jouant distraitement avec. Mélusine s’apaisa un peu au contact, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. 

Elle s’endormit bien avant Muriel, qui passa une bonne partie de la nuit à tresser les cheveux de sa petite-amie, ressassant la conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.


	14. And you believed them?

L’inconnu marchait vite, sa main serrant le poignet de Mélusine entre ses doigts immenses. Elle tentait de garder son rythme, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur des souches d’arbre ou des cailloux, mais il était beaucoup trop rapide pour elle et ses petites jambes. 

Ses petites jambes qui étaient en train de lui faire souffrir le martyre. 

Il l’avait interpellée alors qu’elle était assise près de la fontaine, les yeux dans le vide, plongée dans ses pensées. Il lui avait dit qu’il venait d’un cirque itinérant, et qu’il allait lui montrer ses animaux. Des centaines d’animaux qu’elle n’avait jamais vu, et qu’elles n’aurait sûrement aucune autre occasion de voir. Qu’ils étaient installés loin, très loin de la ville, pour que les animaux puissent brouter en paix, loin du bruit et de la foule. Qu’il avait choisi de les lui montrer car elle avait l’air triste et qu’il voulait la réconforter.

Elle l’avait suivi, se doutant plus ou moins que c’était un piège, mais souhaitant voir les éléphants quand-même. De toute façon, elle n’avait plus rien à perdre. 

Le vieil homme (une cinquantaine d’années, mais tout le monde était vieux après trente ans) lui avait fait traverser les rues de Vesuvia, passant par la forêt dense et arrivant finalement devant une calèche vétuste, l’une des portes ayant été remplacée par un rideau miteux. Cette calèche n’inspirait pas vraiment confiance à Mélusine. 

\- On va partir en calèche, le voyage sera plus rapide ! Sourit l’inconnu.

A l’intérieur de la calèche se trouvaient deux autres hommes, un peu plus jeunes que l’inconnu. Il manquait un bras à l’un des deux. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire amical, penchés sur une carte déchirée et tâchée, usée par le temps. Mélusine acquiesça, sans aucune expression faciale. Elle voulait voir les animaux.

Elle s’apprêta à entrer dans le véhicule, se stoppant net en entendant une voix familière, dans son dos.

\- Mélusine !

Elle se retourna dès qu’elle reconnut la voix de son maître. Les deux jeunes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant un Asra à bout de souffle sortir de la forêt, se rapprochant d’elle en courant. Elle promena ses yeux sur les cheveux blancs en bataille et les joues rosies par la course, étonnée. Comment l’avait-il trouvée ?

\- Asra ?

Les trois hommes montèrent dans la calèche, repartant aussi vite que le vieillard avait emmené Mélusine. Le véhicule partit dans un vacarme tonitruant, les grincements faisant grimacer les deux mages. Mélusine se demanda comment elle tenait encore en un seul morceau, surtout alors qu’il lui manquait une roue. Asra se mordit la lèvre, posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Mélusine, se penchant en avant pour la regarder dans les yeux, à la recherche de la moindre trace de peur, ou de peine. Il n’en trouva aucune. Juste de la fatigue, et un petit peu de méfiance, vis à vis de lui. 

\- Selasi est venu à la boutique pour me dire que tu étais partie avec un vieil homme à l’air louche, et qu’il s’inquiétait pour toi. J’ai suivi le signal de ton collier.

La jeune fille porta la main à son collier orné d’un œil de tigre et d’une améthyste, cadeau de Cana et Asra pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mélusine croisa les bras, se dégageant doucement au contact d’Asra. 

\- Est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

Mélusine acquiesça. 

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

La plus jeune haussa les épaules, amorphe. Son manque de réaction brisait le cœur encore complet d’Asra. 

\- Il m’a dit qu’il avait des animaux à me montrer. Des lamas et des singes, des lions et des éléphants. Je n’ai jamais vu d’éléphants…

\- Et tu l’as cru ?

Mélusine haussa de nouveau les épaules. Asra se rapprocha encore, ne cherchant plus le contact. Il était juste mort d’inquiétude pour sa protégée. 

\- Mélusine, tu ne l’as pas cru. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu l’as suivi ?

\- Cana me manque…

Trois mots. Il avait suffit de trois mots pour que la carapace ne parte en miettes. Trois mots pour que l’adolescente sensible qu’il connaissait si bien ne lui revienne. Mélusine fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Asra approcha doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras, papillonnant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer aussi. Il ralentit sa chute quand elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, ne la lâchant pas. Elle posa la tête sur l’épaule d’Asra, profitant du contact avec lui. Il lui avait manqué, même si elle le haïssait de tout son cœur. 

\- Elle me manque aussi, tu sais.

Mélusine se contenta de sangloter, passant ses bras autour du cou d’Asra. Ces mois passés à se priver de contact humain l’avaient grandement affectée, et elle était à présent désespérément en manque du moindre câlin, de la moindre caresse. 

\- Et tu me manques aussi…

Elle ne réagit pas. 

\- Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je te jure qu-

La réaction fut immédiate. Mélusine se dégagea du câlin, se relevant difficilement alors qu’Asra restait à genoux sur le sol. Elle essuya ses larmes d’un revers de manche, époussetant sa tenue à présent tâchée de boue. Peut-être qu’elle avait suivi le vieillard car il lui avait prit le poignet, en fait ? Elle était restée bloquée très longtemps sur la prise qu’il avait sur elle. Elle reprit ses esprits, baissant les yeux. Elle était à présent à un bon mètre du plus vieux, refusant de faire le moindre pas vers lui. 

\- Si tu pouvais retourner en arrière, tu serais parti quand-même car tu es un lâche, Asra. Tu aurais juste essayé un peu plus de nous faire partir.

Mélusine haussa les épaules, l’air presque mélancolique. Elle ne posait plus son regard sur Asra, presque sûre qu’elle se remettrait à pleurer si elle voyait son air triste, rempli de remords. 

\- Et qui sait, peut-être qu’on aurait dû t’écouter…

Elle repartit dans la forêt, Asra mettant quelques minutes avant de se relever, faisant de même. 

Ce fut la dernière discussion qu’ils eurent avant la Mascarade.


	15. Don't...Don't touch me!

Mélusine bouillait de rage, les yeux posés sur la nappe, tentant de se concentrer sur les motifs ornant cette dernière. Assise entre Muriel et Lucio, elle était sûr le point de partir, les seules choses la maintenant sur son siège étant le sourire compatissant de Cana et les regards noirs que lançait Asra à Lucio. La petite rousse serrait sa fourchette le plus fort possible entre ses mains, s’empêchant tant bien que mal de la planter dans les yeux de Lucio. 

Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la haine qu’il lui inspirait, plongé dans son anecdote incroyable de sauvetage de fillette d’un lac gelé. Cana suivait l’histoire avec intérêt, même si elle la connaissait déjà par cœur. Mélusine avait arrêté de l’écouter il y a bien longtemps, mais il semblait très fier de ce qu’il racontait. 

C’était Nadia qui leur avait demandé de venir, Lucio invitant toutes les personnes importantes de la cour à sa table. Muriel et Mélusine avaient débattu pendant de longues heures, se demandant s’ils devaient y aller ou pas, mais avaient fini par accepter. Nadia aurait sans doute besoin de tout le soutien possible durant cette épreuve. Il avait donc invité Asra et ses apprenties, leurs conjoints respectifs, le Docteur Devorak, et les courtiers. En tant que Comte et Comtesse, Nadia et Lucio n’étaient pas restés en mauvais termes bien longtemps, optant pour un calme le plus diplomatique possible. 

Seulement, Lucio avait la fâcheuse tendance de se retourner vers ses voisins pour regarder leurs réactions à son anecdote, Valerius se concentrant sur son verre de vin et Mélusine baissant les yeux pour ne pas regarder Lucio dans les yeux. 

Prenant cela pour de la timidité, et ne pouvant concevoir le fait que quelqu’un ne l’aimait pas, Lucio tentait donc de mettre Mélusine à l’aise en passant un bras autour de ses épaules ou en lui tapotant gentiment la main. La mage tremblait littéralement de rage à chaque fois qu’il la touchait, jetant des coups d’œil désespérés à Nadia ou à Asra pour qu’ils ne la sortent de ce mauvais pas. Ils se contentaient de la regarder, l’air désolés, ne pouvant rien faire pour la sauver. 

L’homme qui la touchait avait détruit sa vie. L’homme qui la touchait avait tué son père. L’homme qui la touchait avait causé la mort de milliers de gens. 

La main de Muriel vint se poser sur celle de Mélusine, voyant que la fourchette de la plus jeune se rapprochait doucement de sa cuisse, dans une vaine tentative de remplacer la douleur émotionnelle par de la douleur physique, beaucoup plus facile à gérer. Il serra gentiment sa main, lui retirant le couvert des mains. 

Malheureusement, au même moment venait se poser sur son épaule la main valide de Lucio, qui lui fit un petit sourire complice, toujours aussi fier de son anecdote. Mélusine se figea au contact, son cœur se remettant à battre la chamade. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter son toucher plus longtemps. C’était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Et c’est comme ça que j’ai dépassé ma mère à la course !

Il guettait la moindre réaction de Mélusine, presque sûr d’impressionner l’une des personnes les plus innocentes qu’il n’ai jamais vu avec ses histoires sanglantes et morbides à souhait, mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. 

\- N-Ne me touche pas !

Il éclata de rire à l’ordre de Mélusine, n’en faisant rien. Il trouvait la petite voix de sa voisine adorable, assez pour en rire, nullement menacé par elle. C’était comme s’il avait été menacé par une fourmi ou une coccinelle. Voyant qu’il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, Mélusine tourna la tête, et mordit la main posée sur son épaule le plus fort possible, arrachant un cri de joie à Asra. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, l’air admiratif. Son rêve venait enfin de se produire. Cana, quand à elle, semblait partagée entre l’amusement et l’empathie, et Valerius avait l’air ravi d’assister à un tel évènement, son verre s’étant rempli de nouveau.

En même temps que le cri de joie d’Asra retentissait le cri de douleur de Lucio, qui perdit tout de suite son air sympathique. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa main ensanglantée (une Mélusine énervée est toujours létale), jetant un regard noir à la plus jeune. 

\- Espèce de sale petite-

\- C’est assez, Lucio.

La voix calme et posée de Nadia se fit entendre, le vacarme ayant suivi l’attaque de Mélusine se taisant peu à peu. 

\- Bien que la réaction de notre invitée soit…

Elle mit quelques secondes à trouver le mot, retenant avec peine l’air amusé s’emparant de son visage lorsqu’elle repensait au cri de douleur de son ex-mari. 

\- Peu conventionnelle… Elle n’était pas infondée. Elle t’a demandé d’arrêter, et tu t’es ri d’elle. Elle a simplement trouvé un autre moyen de te faire comprendre ce qu’elle voulait.

Mélusine s’était rapprochée le plus possible de Muriel en voyant l’air furieux qu’avait prit Lucio, effrayée à l’idée de se recevoir un coup de gantelet en or. Elle connaissait mieux que personne les coups de sang de Lucio, et était inquiète qu’il ne rouvre le Colisée rien que pour elle. Elle n’était néanmoins pas peu fière de ce qu’elle venait de faire. C’est ce que son père aurait voulu. Sûrement. Il avait toujours essayé de lui apprendre à se défendre, ou à se battre et il était donc sûrement très fier, de là où il était… Elle leva les yeux vers Asra, qui lui adressa un petit clin d’œil complice. Le magicien leva très discrètement son air de vin vers elle, l’air de la féliciter. Lucio se leva brutalement, ramenant sa chaise en arrière. 

\- Je vais me nettoyer la main, pour éviter d’attraper la rage… On ne sait pas où cette espèce de sauvage a bien pu traîner… 

Il avait l’air honteux, de s’être laissé blesser par une personne aussi inoffensive que Mélusine et ses boucles d’oreille en forme de pommes avec des yeux, qui semblaient presque le narguer lorsqu’il s’attardait sur elle. Il quitta la salle en furie, les invités attendant quelques secondes qu’il soit bien parti pour réagir. 

\- Merci, Mélusine !

Asra fut le premier à parler, l’air toujours aussi heureux après avoir vu ce qui s’était passé. Il se serait sans doute levé pour l’enlacer si le contexte n’avait pas été aussi formel. Portia lui fit un grand sourire, la rassurant à l’aide de son air amusé. 

\- Tu as accompli le rêve de tout un peuple.

Julian avait l’air impressionné, acquiesçant aux propos d’Asra. Nadia laissa échapper un petit rire, mais ne dit rien. Les courtiers étaient là, à l’affût de chaque propos. Même s’ils ne travaillaient plus tout à fait à la solde de Lucio, mieux valait être prudent en leur présence. C’est Cana qui conclut les congratulations, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. 

\- Il s’en remettra. En tout cas, Morga aurait été fière de toi. Vraiment.

Mélusine articula un petit « Merci », blottie contre Muriel qui avait l’air tout aussi heureux que les autres. Elle adorait Morga. Puis Julian prit la parole, l’air très fier de lui :

\- Il aura sans doute une dent contre toi, désormais !

Portia lui asséna une claque retentissante derrière la tête, Julian émettant un petit gémissement de douleur, se frottant l’arrière du crâne. Mélusine ne retint pas son sourire affectueux, ravie que personne ne lui en veuille (à part Lucio). 

Ce dîner serait peut-être supportable, en fin de compte ?


	16. Could you, for once, think about everyone you're gonna left behind when you finally get yourself killed?

\- C’est suicidaire, Cana !

\- Et ce serait égoïste de partir alors que des milliers de gens sont morts à cause de ça !

Les cris ne se stoppèrent pas quand une Mélusine encore endormie s’approcha d’eux, attrapant Faust pour la serrer contre elle. Ils ne la remarqueraient pas, de toute façon. Elle commençait à s’habituer aux cris et autres hurlements rythmant les matinées de ses colocataires, qui la réveillaient tous les matins depuis deux semaines.   
En effet, Asra avait approché Cana et Mélusine, quinze jours auparavant, en leur proposant une solution à la peste commençant à emporter de plus en plus de gens : s’enfuir dans un endroit qui n’avait pas encore été touché. Il leur avait annoncé qu’il avait une autre habitation, dans un lieu appelé Nopal, et qu’il comptait les emmener là-bas pour leur éviter de se faire contaminer aussi.   
Cette proposition avait déclenché la colère d’une Cana donnant déjà la plupart de son temps pour chercher un remède à la pandémie, et la panique d’une Mélusine déjà terrifiée par la peste, qui ne voulait pas voir sa nouvelle famille se déchirer. 

La petite rousse se contentait donc d’assister faiblement aux conflits, leur demandant de temps en temps d’arrêter d’une voix brisée. 

\- On ne peut rien faire pour eux !

\- On peut essayer de les sauver, Asra ! On sait utiliser la magie, si on continue d’expérimenter, on trouvera sûrement un remède !

Faust resserra sa prise autour du cou de Mélusine, cette dernière la laissant faire. Le glissement familier du serpent dans son cou la rassurait un minimum. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander s’arrêter, mais la referma aussitôt en voyant l’air furieux d’Asra. 

Elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi énervé, et cette vision la terrifiait totalement. Elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver le Asra doux et rieur qu’elle connaissait si bien. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait disparu, laissant place à un Asra aigri et passif-agressif. Mélusine avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu’il se mettait à crier.

\- Et comment tu vas faire, si tu l’attrapes ?

\- Asi, ces gens ont besoin de nous, si je l’attrape, au moins, j’aurais essayé d’aider ! Je ne peux pas partir, et les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls !

\- Arrêtez de crier s’il vous plait…

La petite voix endormie de Mélusine ne se fit pas entendre, Cana et Asra étant trop préoccupés par leur dispute. Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais Asra était mort de peur à l’idée de perdre son amie, à laquelle il tenait tant, ce qui le rendait presque agressif. La petite rousse hésita à repartir se coucher en emmenant Faust avec elle, mais ne le fit pas. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais se rendormir, avec le vacarme que faisaient ses amis.   
Cela débutait toujours de la même façon : ils commençaient à se disputer à voix basse, au réveil, pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de la plus jeune, puis leurs émotions prenaient le dessus et même la jolie Nadia que Mélusine admirait tant aurait peur d’eux et de leurs cris terrifiants.

Mélusine s’assit donc par terre, la main sur ses oreilles, attendant qu’ils n’arrêtent de crier pour essayer de les réconcilier. De toute façon, elle ne servirait très probablement pas à grand-chose, Asra et Cana ne la considérant toujours pas comme une adulte, malgré le fait qu’elle soit majeure. Ils avaient donc choisi de régler cela entre eux, la laissant en dehors de leurs problèmes. Ce qui, pour être tout à fait honnête, arrangeait bien la jolie rousse. 

\- Est-ce-que tu pourrais, pour une fois, penser à tous les gens que tu laisseras derrière toi quand tu te feras tuer ? Ton inconscience te perdra !

\- Et toi est-ce-que tu penses à tous les gens qui sont en train de mourir et qu’on pourrait sauver si on travaillait sur un remède au lieu de se disputer ?

Cana remarqua finalement la plus jeune, toujours en pyjama, adossée à une étagère, légèrement tremblante, les mains sur les oreilles et Faust enroulée autour du cou. Elle avait l’air morte de fatigue, ses courts cheveux roux en bataille. Elle sentit une pointe de remord l’envahir en voyant son air attristé, s’adressant beaucoup plus calmement à Mélusine :

\- Désolée de t’avoir réveillée, Mélu. Tu peux aller te recoucher, on ne criera plus…

Mélusine ôta ses mains de ses oreilles, peu convaincue par les propos de son amie. Elle laissa Faust glisser jusqu’à ses genoux, posant la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques jours d’une voix douce mais ferme :

\- Vous allez vous séparer ?

Asra et Cana échangèrent un regard inquiet, peu sûrs de ce qu’il fallait répondre à leur apprentie. Mélusine coupa court à leur silence en posant une autre question :

\- Asra, tu vas laisser Cana toute seule ?

Les yeux améthystes d’Asra se baissèrent vers le sol, et il choisit de dévier le sujet en s’adressant à Mélusine au lieu d’essayer de trouver une réponse à la question de son apprentie inquiète. Il espérait convaincre Cana de partir avec lui grâce à cette dernière, presque sûr que la fragilité de la petite rousse pourrait être un bon argument dans tous les cas.

\- Mélusine, dans l’éventualité où je partirais et que Cana resterait à la boutique pour...Se tuer en essayant de jouer les héroïnes...

Il ne manqua pas le regard noir que lui jeta Cana.

\- Est-ce-que tu me suivrais à Nopal, ou est-ce-que tu resterais ici ?

Mélusine écarquilla les yeux. Elle adorait ses deux amis, et ne pourrait jamais choisir entre eux… De plus, le fait d’en choisir un et de faire de la peine à l’autre lui briserait le cœur… Cana ne quitta pas Asra du regard, voyant clair dans son jeu.   
Mélusine leva finalement les yeux vers Asra, attristée :

\- Je suis désolée, Asra, mais… Je pense que je resterais avec Cana…

Elle avait évité de se poser la question, se disant qu’ils abandonneraient et que Cana finirait par céder, mais à priori, ce n’était pas le cas… Asra eut l’air déçu par sa réponse, le coeur de Mélusine se serrant un peu plus à la vue de la réaction de son ami. 

\- Tu ne risquerais rien dans ton autre maison, alors que Cana serait toute seule…

\- Et si Cana acceptait, tu serais partie avec moi ?

Mélusine acquiesça lentement. 

\- La peste me fait peur…

Elle passa doucement ses mains sur la tête de Faust pour lui demander implicitement de refermer sa prise contre son cou, Cana n’ayant pas l’air fâchée du tout par sa décision. Asra se tourna vers Cana, n’étant absolument pas prêt à abandonner le combat :

\- Imagine que Mélusine reste avec toi et ne tombe malade, qu’est-ce-que tu feras ?

Cana reprit son air agacé, ouvrant la bouche pour se remettre à incendier Asra. 

Mélusine abandonna, montant à l’étage avec Faust, toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle posa le serpent sur son lit, se couchant à ses côtés.   
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l’une de ses nombreuses peluches dans ses bras, fermant les yeux.   
Rien ne servait de s’inquiéter, elle était sûre que ses amis arrêteraient vite de se disputer !


	17. It's nothing personal

Muriel revint dans sa hutte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était parti chercher des végétaux dans la forêt, profitant du sommeil de sa femme et de sa fille.   
L’ermite s’était dépêché, pour retourner le plus vite possible auprès de sa famille. 

La petite Poppy était née trois jours auparavant, trois jours pendant lesquels Muriel n’avait quitté la hutte que pour nourrir ses poules le plus rapidement possible. Lui et Mélusine dormaient dès qu’ils en avaient l’occasion, constamment réveillés par les pleurs du bébé. Il s’était grandement attaché à la petite fille, et avait demandé à Inanna de veiller sur Mélusine et Poppy pendant son absence. La louve était donc montée sur le lit, s’étalant de tout son long sur une Mélusine trop profondément endormie pour être réveillée par son poids sur elle. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour la pauvre mage. 

Il posa donc le petit panier sur la table, s’approchant de nouveau du lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant Poppy blottie contre une Mélusine à l’air paisible. 

Seulement, surprise. Lorsqu’il fut arrivé à un petit mètre du lit, la louve se mit à grogner sur lui, ce qu’elle n’avait jamais fait. 

Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant automatiquement vers la porte d’entrée. Est-ce-qu’un intrus s’y trouvait ? Mais non, après vérification, c’était bien sur lui que sa louve grognait. Elle s’était relevée, le poil légèrement hérissé, comme lorsqu’elle voyait Lucio ou Valdemar. 

\- Ce n’est rien de personnel.

La petite voix de Mélusine le tira de sa perplexité, et il se tourna vers elle, légèrement pris de remords lorqu’il vit ses cernes et entendit la fatigue emplissant ses paroles.

\- Je t’ai réveillée ?

Mélusine secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, avant de reprendre. 

\- Elle va devenir agressive avec tous les gens qui s’approcheront de moi ou du bébé, même ceux en qui elle a totalement confiance, comme toi, Cana ou Asra. Je l’ai lu dans un des livres stupides que Julian m’a forcée à lire… C’est ton familier, donc elle va chercher à protéger ton enfant. Même si cela veut dire devenir agressive avec toi.

Elle parlait calmement, et très bas, pour éviter de réveiller l’enfant qu’elle avait eu tant de mal à endormir. La petite rousse avait l’air beaucoup plus vulnérable qu’avant, un bébé à protéger dans les bras et l’air épuisée… Muriel comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Inanna cherchait tant à la ménager et à lui éviter la moindre gêne. 

\- Inanna, laisse entrer Muriel, s’il te plait !

Muriel retint un soupir, Mélusine cherchant toujours à avoir une conversation avec la louve en s’attendant à une réponse. Il s’approcha un peu plus du lit, et fut surpris de ne pas réentendre de grognement. Il s’installa donc dans le lit, prenant Mélusine (et donc Poppy, par la même occasion), dans ses bras. Mélusine se rendormi directement, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, plus privée de sommeil que jamais. Muriel posa donc un baiser sur son front, la serrant contre lui. Inanna quitta le lit pour aller s’installer dans son lit à elle, un berceau à taille de loup que Mélusine avait ramené d’un voyage au marché. Elle avait frotté le bout de son nez contre la cuisse de Muriel avant de partir, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Comme pour lui demander de veiller sur Mélusine et Poppy à son tour. 

Muriel esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, qu’il perdit très vite lorsque Poppy ouvrit les yeux et se mit à crier à pleins poumons, réveillant encore une fois sa mère, qui avait l’air sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, épuisée.   
Dire qu’ils devraient supporter ce genre de pleurs pendant de nombreux mois à venir...


	18. You're going to have to kill me yourself

Le souffle court, Asra avait suivi la faible aura de son apprentie jusqu’au lieu qu’elle avait choisi pour se laisser mourir, mort d’inquiétude.   
Il avait finalement pu sauver Cana, qui était à présent profondément endormie dans son ancienne chambre, que ni Asra ni Mélusine n’avaient osé toucher pendant leur deuil. Puis Malak, le compagnon à plumes de Julian, était venu le prévenir que Mélusine était en danger, et il s’était rué hors de la boutique, paniquant.   
Il était finalement tombé sur une Mélusine fiévreuse, baignant dans son propre sang, des entailles parsemées sur son corps bleui par le froid. Elle portait l’une des tenues noires de Julian, le masque qu’elle lui avait emprunté ayant coulé dans le lac quelques temps auparavant. 

Il parsema frénétiquement le corps de la jeune fille de ses doigts tremblants, hésitant entre prendre son pouls et tenter de stopper le sang qui ne cessait de s’écouler de ses plaies. 

La petite rousse était faible, mais toujours consciente, les yeux à moitié fermés. Ils roulaient par moment dans leur orbite, apeurant encore plus le pauvre magicien qui tenta de refermer ses plaies le plus possible.   
Malheureusement, la majorité de sa magie avait été drainée par le rituel ayant prit place au palais, et il lui faudrait sûrement plusieurs jours pour se remettre de ses efforts. 

\- J-Je vais te ramener à la maison, Mélusine, ça va aller…

Quelques larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Mélusine, et elle toussota, fermant les yeux. 

\- A-Asra…

La voix de la plus jeune tremblait, et chaque mot semblait être une souffrance à prononcer. Il la secoua sans ménagement pour empêcher qu’elle ne s’endorme, pleurant lui aussi. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et il dut passer son avant-bras sur ses joues à plusieurs reprises pour mieux voir Mélusine.   
Cette dernière toussa une nouvelle fois, pleurant faiblement à cause de la douleur.   
Asra se reprit, passant un bras sous les jambes de Mélusine, et un autre sous ses bras. 

Elle était beaucoup plus légère que dans son souvenir… Ou peut-être était-il devenu plus fort ? 

\- T-Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi…

Elle toussa de nouveau dans ses bras, et il la souleva pour la ramener le plus vite possible à la boutique. Malak était, fort heureusement, parti chercher Julian qui ne saurait tarder pour soigner sa protégée. 

\- J-Je v-vais mourir…

La voix se faisait de plus en plus faible, Mélusine tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait l’air plutôt sereine, comme si elle s’était habituée à sa mort depuis des années.La seule chose qui semblait vraiment la gêner était la douleur. Il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, trébuchant sur chaque pierre, sur chaque souche d’arbre. 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mélusine, on va te soigner… Je...J’ai appelé Julian, il va pouvoir te sauver…

\- N-Non, je veux mourir, Asra…

Mélusine tremblait dans ses bras, et il la serra plus fort, se mordant la lèvre en voyant que le sang ne s’était pas arrêté. Mais il avait beau tenter de refermer les plaies, ou de la guérir un peu, sa magie refusait de coopérer. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Et s’il essayait de lui donner un peu de son énergie, il ne pourrait jamais la ramener à la boutique, et elle mourrait en quelques heures.   
Il fallait qu’il se dépêche, et qu’il n’écoute pas les adieux de Mélusine…   
Il allait la sauver, pas besoin d’adieux… 

\- Asra, s-s’il te plait, j-je veux mourir…

Mélusine pleurait à présent, son corps affaibli secoué de sanglots entre les bras tremblants d’Asra. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes de sa boutique, s’il se dépêchait, il pourrait la sauver rapidement… Elle toussa de nouveau, suppliante :

\- J-Je veux mourir, Asra, mais ça met trop longtemps…

Il aurait aimé lui dire que Cana allait bien, qu’il l’avait ressuscitée, mais ne pouvait pas. Il était presque sûr qu’un trop gros choc émotionnel traumatiserait Mélusine sur le champ. Enfin… La traumatiserait plus que ce qu’elle ne l’était déjà… 

\- T-Tu vas devoir me tuer toi-même…

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, voyant finalement sa boutique à l’horizon. La descente aux enfers de Mélusine lui avait brisé le coeur, le magicien étant pris de remords en pensant à toutes les fois où il aurait pu l’aider au lieu de laisser tomber après quelques disputes bien méritées. Il courut presque, ouvrant la porte le plus rapidement possible (les sortilèges y étant placés lui donnant beaucoup de fil à retordre), et laissa brutalement tomber la jeune fille dans son lit, à bout de forces. Il passa ensuite tendrement sa main sur le front de son apprentie, ôtant quelques mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux. 

\- A-Asra, tue-moi… S’il te plait…

Elle tremblait sur le lit, pale comme un linge. Que Julian arrive vite, s’il vous plait… 

Voyant que Mélusine ne se calmait toujours pas, suppliante et paniquée, Asra dût se résoudre à utiliser ses dernières forces de la journée, se fatiguant encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il lui faudrait sans doute des jours avant de pouvoir refaire de la magie convenablement… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. 

Il posa sa main sur le front d’une Mélusine en pleurs, concentrant tout son énergie pour effacer tous ses souvenirs, depuis leur rencontre de sa mémoire. Fort heureusement, Mélusine n’étant pas du genre à souvent user de ses neurones, le processus ne fut pas très compliqué pour lui. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à vider son cerveau déjà peu rempli par une quelconque intelligence des dernières années passées avec lui, en profitant pour retirer les souvenirs traumatisants de la mort de son père. Mélusine aurait sans doute préféré ne pas se rappeller ces évenements… Et s’il pouvait lui éviter de nouveaux cauchemars… 

Elle s’apaisa automatiquement, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle était innocemment endormie. Elle ressemblait très pour traits à la Mélusine de 17 ans qui était venue toquer à sa porte quelques années plus tôt, si on oubliait les nombreuses plaies recouvrant à présent son corps. 

Asra se demanda si Julian pourrait effacer les cicatrices, ou au moins les rendre moins visibles.

Le magicien tenta donc de s’occuper de la petite rousse, épongeant la plupart du sang qui continuait de s’écouler de ses plaies, et échangeant la robe tachée de sang qu’elle avait volé à Julian contre l’une de ses chemises, poussant un petit soupir. 

Il attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures avant qu’un médecin qu’il connaissait très bien ne frappe à la porte, se dépêchant de lui ouvrir. 

Une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ, finalement… 

Une meilleure vie qui commençait.


	19. It's always been just you and me. You and me. No one else.

Mélusine n’eut que quelques secondes à attendre pour rentrer dans la cellule de son père, le cœur battant la chamade. Le garde avait jeté un coup d’œil à ses yeux bouffis, lui avait demandé son âge et sa relation avec le condamné, avant de la mener devant un Lukariah dans le même état qu’elle. 

Elle n’avait malheureusement pas pu venir avec sa mère, Ganesha, Lucio interdisant aux couples de se retrouver par peur qu’un autre duo aussi puissant que Aïsha et Salim ne se ligue contre lui. Les enfants étaient donc autorisés, et Ganesha n’avait pu qu’accompagner Mélusine auprès des gardes. Elle lui avait néanmoins souhaité bonne chance, serrant la main de l’adolescente dans la sienne avant de la laisser partir avec le garde. 

Mélusine était bien consciente que ce serait la dernière fois qu’elle verrait son père en vie, puisque leur prochaine rencontre se ferait au Colisée. Le lendemain. Un combat à mort contre l’Assassin terrifiant de Lucio. Malgré sa force et son courage, Lukariah n’avait aucune chance de survivre, et tout le monde en était parfaitement conscient. 

La petite rousse se jeta dans les bras de son père, en larmes. Ce dernier s’était levé de son lit, serrant le plus fort possible sa fille contre lui. Il ne retenait pas ses pleurs, terrifié pour sa famille. 

\- Combien de temps est-ce-qu’on a ?

\- Cinq minutes… Ils n’ont même pas voulu que maman ne vienne avec moi...

La voix chevrotante de sa fille unique lui brisa le cœur. Elle avait l’air d’avoir passé la nuit à pleurer, ce qui était très probablement le cas. Après tout, il avait à peu de choses près vécu une nuit similaire. Lukariah prit une profonde inspiration pour empêcher sa voix de se remettre à trembler, s’asseyant de nouveau sur le lit. Il avait entraîné sa fille dans le mouvement, la tête de la jeune fille reposant contre son épaule. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’être dans la capacité physique de le lâcher, fermement accrochée à lui.

\- Mélusine, ma puce, on a pas beaucoup de temps… Il faut que je te dise quelques petites choses, qui vont être très importantes…

La jeune fille écoutait attentivement, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle n’avait pas lâché son père, blottie contre lui. 

\- Il va falloir que tu protèges ta maman, ma puce. Ça a toujours été toi et moi, pour la protéger, personne d’autre. Et là, tu seras toute seule... On sait tous les deux que les rues de Vesuvia ne sont pas sûres pour une aveugle, et vu que je ne serais plus là…

Il serra sa fille encore plus fort, déposant un baiser contre son front. Elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant de son père. De son parfum, de ses bras, de sa présence. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se parfumer, mais avait d’une certaine manière conservé l’odeur de son après-rasage préféré. Une odeur mentholée qui rassurait beaucoup la petite rousse. 

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te défendre. Essaye de contacter Oncle Galaad ou Oncle Scorpio, Phoebus saura les trouver.

Mélusine n’eut pas le coeur d’annoncer à son père que son vautour s’était échappé peu après son arrestation brutale par les membres de la garde, ayant très probablement compris qu’il ne reverrait pas son maître. Ganesha et Mélusine n’avaient même pas essayé de lancer les recherches, elles savaient qu’elles ne le retrouverait pas. Elle hocha donc la tête. Mieux valait éviter de nouvelles sources d’inquiétude à son père.

\- En attendant, trouve un travail auprès de Selasi, reçoit un bon salaire, essaye de trouver un toit pour ta mère et toi. Il m’a annoncé qu’il cherchait un apprenti, il y a quelques semaines, je suis sur que ta candidature lui plaira… Le bar va finir par faire faillite, et aucune d’entre vous ne sait faire un hydromel aussi bon que le mien, après tout !

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à l’eau, Mélusine se contentant de pleurer. Il la berça doucement, comme quand elle était petite. Elle avait les yeux rouges et ne cessait de renifler, et pourtant il ne cessait de la trouver magnifique. Le portrait craché de sa mère quand elle était jeune... Sa petite Mélusine, beaucoup trop jeune pour recevoir autant de responsabilités… Lukariah sourit tristement, sa fille prenant la parole d’une voix tremblante :

\- Je t’aime, Papa…

Ces mots avaient été prononcés de nombreuses fois par Mélusine, qui n’avait jamais honte de rappeler à quelqu’un à quel point sa présence dans sa vie était importante. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci était différente. Elle avait un goût amer de chagrin et de regrets.   
Il sourit à travers ses larmes, ne lâchant toujours pas la petite rousse. 

\- Je sais, ma puce, je sais… Je t’aime aussi…

Il posa ses longs doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille, appuyant tout doucement pour qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux, souhaitant marquer l’importance de ses paroles. Elle le fit sans hésitation, malgré les nombreuses larmes lui brouillant la vue.

\- Je suis très fier de toi, ma puce. Tu es magnifique, tu es forte, tu es intelligente, et je sais que tu t’en sortiras. J’ai toute confiance en toi, tu sauras te débrouiller, je te le promets. 

Mélusine continua de sangloter, buvant chacune de ses paroles. 

\- J’ai pas envie que tu partes… Je ne veux pas être toute seule, Papa… J’ai peur… 

Lukariah ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille, son cœur se brisant à la vue des larmes de cette dernière. Il était terrifié à l’idée de laisser sa petite fille, maladroite et émotive, aux griffes du monde et de sa cruauté.   
Heureusement qu’elle aurait sa mère avec elle, pour l’aiguiller… Et heureusement que Ganesha avait Mélusine… L’une sans l’autre ne survivrait pas cinq minutes...

\- Tu ne seras jamais réellement toute seule, Mélusine. Je serais là à chacune des épreuves de ta vie.

Il avait pointé du doigt le haut de la robe que portait Mélusine, qui fronça les sourcils, malgré les larmes. 

\- Dans ma robe ?

Lukariah retint un petit soupir fatigué, prenant la petite rousse dans ses bras. 

\- Dans ton cœur, ma chérie. Je serais là quand tu auras peur du noir, quand tu te brûleras les doigts dans le four, comme tu le fais si bien… Je serais là quand tu pleureras, quand tu souriras… A ton mariage, peut-être, un jour. Je serais toujours là.

Mélusine tenta de sourire à travers ses larmes, blottie contre son Papa. Elle n’arrivait pas à se calmer, tentant de mémoriser chaque détail concernant son père. De graver sa voix, son parfum, ses rires, son apparence dans sa mémoire. 

\- Je serais là tant que tu voudras bien de moi. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Son discours ponctué de larmes fut coupé par l’arrivée du garde qui avait fait rentrer Mélusine dans le bâtiment, qui entra de nouveau dans la cellule, l’air profondément embarrassé. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra un peu plus à sa vue. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise. 

\- Il va… Être l’heure de partir…Désolé.

Mélusine jeta un coup d’œil effaré à son père. Lukariah lui embrassa une dernière fois le front, la serrant contre lui. 

\- Je t’aime, Papa…

\- Et moi encore plus, Mélusine. Je suis fier de toi. Si, si fier...

Mélusine serra le plus fort possible son Papa. Profitant une dernière fois de lui, elle lui embrassa la joue, paniquée. Le garde n’osait pas vraiment intervenir, leur laissant une dernière minute ensemble. 

\- Tu vas me manquer…

Lukariah sourit tendrement à travers ses larmes. 

\- Souviens-toi, Mélusine, je serais toujours avec toi… Promis. Je veillerais sur toi, de la-haut. Puis, quand on se reverra, dans le plus longtemps possible, j’espère, tu auras beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Ça passera vite, promis. Je t’aime, Mélusine…

Mélusine sentit les bras du garde tenter de la décoller de son père, et elle serra encore plus. 

\- Chérie, tu vas devoir y aller…

Lukariah était mort de peur à l’idée que le garde ne fasse du mal à sa petite fille.

\- N-Non…Non, non, non, non, non, Papa… Non, s’il te plait...

Mélusine agrippait les minces vêtements du plus vieux, tremblante. Il la sentait trembler contre lui, presque encore plus terrifiée que lui.

\- Dis à ta mère que je l’aime. Contacte Selasi, Scorpio et Galaad. Fais attention à toi. Sois toujours gentille, avec tout le monde. Aide les autres. N’épouse pas un Gémeau. Le thé ne se mélange pas avec le café, peu importe la quantité de sucre que tu mettras. Le jus de citron est parfait pour un lendemain de beuverie. Écoute ta mère. Je t’aime tellement, Mélusine…

Le garde parvint finalement à les séparer, passant un bras autour des épaules de Mélusine pour la faire sortir. Elle se retourna, ne se débattant pas (le garde faisant deux fois sa taille, cela ne servirait à rien), profitant une dernière fois de la vision de son père. De l’homme qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle grava une dernière fois ses cheveux châtains presque roux, sa cicatrice barrant l’un de ses yeux bleus perçants, son air doux et chaleureux, même lorsqu’il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, dans sa mémoire. Il allait tellement lui manquer...

\- P-Papa…

Elle franchit la porte au moment où les derniers mots qu’elle entendrait jamais de la bouche de son père ne retentirent :

\- Adieu, Mélusine !


	20. Hey, you're bleeding!

Assise à genoux sur le tapis de sa chambre, un livre emprunté à Asra ouvert par terre, Mélusine était très concentrée. Elle avait dû attendre qu’Asra ne quitte la boutique, laissant Cana s’occuper de la clientèle toute seule en son absence, pour tenter le sortilège qui lui faisait envie depuis quelques semaines. 

L’une des premières choses que Cana et Asra lui avaient appris avait été qu’elle ne devait en aucun cas se servir de son sang, ou du sang d’autrui dans un rituel. Donner une part de soi était très dangereux, et pouvait très mal tourner.   
Ils lui avaient également interdit toute forme de nécromancie ou de travail avec les esprits, la jugeant encore trop faible et pas assez préparée pour tenter ce genre de sorts. Bon, peut-être que le fait qu’elle se soit grièvement brûlée en essayant de créer de l’eau n’avait pas aidé à les convaincre...

Elle avait donc dû attendre, empruntant les ingrédients nécessaires au sort qu’elle voulait effectuer dans l’arrière-boutique, désobéissant à la bonne moitié des règles imposées par ses amis. Mais peu importe les risques, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Elle avait décidé de faire revenir son père. 

La petite rousse était ainsi entourée de nombreux cristaux, plantes séchées et préparations aux noms imprononçables. Elle n’avait pas compris ce que signifiait un corps « vaisseau », ramenant un rat de l’un de ses voyages en ville. Ça devrait faire l’affaire…   
Il lui manquait également certains ingrédients qu’elle avait dû remplacer par d’autres, mais elle était presque sûre que cela marcherait très bien quand-même ! De toute façon, elle n’avait pas le choix.

Elle commença donc le rituel. Créant le cercle de sel que ses amis lui avaient demandé de faire avant chaque sort, pour éviter que quelque chose ne tourne mal et pour s’offrir une protection supplémentaire, elle débuta l’installation des ingrédients, tentant de reproduire à la perfection le schéma du livre. 

Elle répartit donc tous les ingrédients, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui en manque qu’un : du sang humain de l’un des membres de la famille du défunt, pour faire revenir à la vie ce dernier. Elle esquissa un petit sourire excité, ravie à l’idée de revoir son Papa qui lui manquait tant, et attrapa soigneusement un couteau, le portant à sa paume gauche. Elle entailla assez profondément pour remplir le petit récipient en cuivre de sang, grimaçant de douleur en fermant la main pour laisser le liquide rouge s’écouler dans le petit bol. 

Mélusine continua ensuite le rituel, serrant le grimoire dans sa main intacte. Elle mélangea les bons ingrédients, prononça les bonnes paroles, et attendit patiemment, le rat calmement assis dans une petite cage dorée qu’elle avait acheté le matin-même. 

Rien. Pas le moindre souffle de vie, pas la moindre présence, pas la moindre voix. Elle avait beau attendre, mais rien ne se produisit, mis à part la douleur aiguë qui parcourait sa main. Elle avait échoué.

Son père n’était pas là. 

Ne se décourageant pas, Mélusine décida de recommencer le sort. Elle alluma plus de bougies, redoubla la dose de sel autour d’elle, et tenta de rajouter un peu plus de sang, espérant que cela suffirait à faire fonctionner son premier rituel. Une fois ces quelques éléments ajoutés, elle ferma les yeux en tentant de se concentrer. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas mis les bonnes intentions ? Peut-être qu’elle ne s’était pas assez concentrée sur son objectif ?

\- Mélusine ? Est-ce-que c’est toi qui a touché à la poudre de digitale ?

Mélusine se figea en entendant la voix de Cana de l’autre côté de la porte. Elle se mordit la lèvre, répondant d’une voix mal assurée :

\- N-Non, je ne sais pas où elle est !

Cana dût entendre la panique dans la voix de Mélusine, car elle demanda :

\- Je peux entrer ?

La petite rousse paniqua encore plus, cherchant très rapidement une excuse. Cana avait le don pour toujours arriver quand elle tentait quelque chose de risqué, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

\- Non, je...Je suis toute nue ! Reviens dans quelques heures !

\- Et bien habille-toi ?

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre en tenant sa main blessée qui lui faisait atrocement mal entre son autre main, cherchant à dissuader Cana. Le sang ne s’était toujours pas arrêté de couler, Mélusine se maudissant de n’avoir rien prit pour panser ses plaies.

\- Tu as laissé la boutique ouverte sans personne pour surveiller ?

\- Non, Asra est rentré, donc je venais voir si tout va bien, et si tu as vu la digitale, on n’arrive pas à la retrouver !

Mélusine jeta un coup d’œil à la poudre rose qui traînait dans un petit flacon, désormais à moitié vide. Elle poussa un petit soupir, se leva, et attrapa le flacon, ouvrant la porte de sa main blessée. Elle ne l’ouvrit pas de beaucoup, cachant le cercle de sel à l’aide de son corps. Elle tendit ensuite la poudre de digitale à Cana, qui écarquilla les yeux. 

\- En fait, c’est moi qui l’avais, je voulais me faire un thé, avec ! J’avais oublié, désolée !

Cana perdit aussitôt son sourire, incrédule. 

\- Mélusine, la digitale est un poison mortel ! Asra te l’a expliqué hier ! Je t’ai dit mille fois d’arrêter de te faire des boissons avec les plantes de la boutique ! Tu l’as bu, ce thé ?

\- N-Non, je n’en ai pas eu le temps !

Cana fronça les sourcils, soupesant le flacon. 

\- Pourtant, il en manque une bonne moitié. Il était rempli, hier. Où est-ce-que tu as mis l’autre moitié ?

Mélusine chercha une excuse le plus rapidement possible, l’odeur de sa chambre parvenant à Cana lorsque la petite rousse s’éloigna légèrement de l’embrasure de la porte. Elle reconnut immédiatement l’odeur âcre et métallique du sang. 

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Non ?

Voyant très bien que la plus jeune mentait, Cana força la porte sans aucun effort. La brune pâlit brusquement en voyant le cercle à demi effacé, les différents ingrédients, et le bol de liquide rougeâtre. Elle reconnut instantanément les signes de la nécromancie, se dépêchant d’effacer toute trace du rituel. Elle effaça entièrement le cercle de sel du bout du pied, décalant les bols de quelques précieux centimètres. Elle avait l’air presque paniquée, se dépêchant de tout supprimer.

Une fois son travail fini, elle se tourna vers Mélusine, fortement agacée : 

\- Mais tu es complètement folle, ou quoi ? C’est super dangereux, Mélusine, on t’a dit de ne pas tenter de rituels avec du sang ! C’est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies faite depuis ton arrivée, tu te surpasses !

La plus jeune ne répondit pas, le rouge aux joues. Elle avait l’air honteuse, et terrifiée, mais surtout très triste. 

\- Tu es presque une adulte, Mélusine, il serait temps que tu te comportes un petit peu comme tel ! C’est dangereux et inconscient ! Tu ne te mettais pas seulement toi en danger, mais également Asra, moi, Faust, et tous les clients potentiels de la boutique ! Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu’un !

Mélusine écarquilla les yeux, Cana laissant repartir le rat de sa cage, le posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la jeune fille, en furie. La plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Elle n’avait jamais vu Cana aussi énervée. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne nous écoutes jamais ? On t’a dit d’éviter la nécromancie, Mélusine ! On n’a pas arrêté de te répéter qu’il n’y avait pas plus dangereux...! Qu’est-ce-que tu cherchais à faire, déjà ?

Mélusine prit une profonde inspiration, les joues rouges de honte. 

\- Je voulais faire revenir mon père ? Ou juste le revoir un peu...Pour lui parler...

Les traits de Cana s’adoucirent le temps d’une seconde, avant que la jeune fille ne s’énerve de plus belle : 

\- Je comprends, Mélusine, mais tu t’es mise en danger… C’était totalement inconscient, il aurait pu t’arriver des choses horribles !

Voyant que les yeux de Mélusine s’embuaient de larmes, Cana poussa un petit soupir. Elle hésitait entre continuer de crier sur la petite rousse, et la prendre dans ses bras. Une troisième option s’offrit à elle lorsqu’elle vit le sang coulant le long de la main de Mélusine. Son instinct protecteur prit le dessus, et elle s’inquiéta automatiquement pour la plus jeune. 

\- Hey, tu saignes… ?

La voix de Mélusine se fit plus faible, plus hésitante :

\- Le rituel demandait du sang d’un membre de la famille…

Cana poussa un petit soupir, l’attrapant doucement par le bras. Mélusine se laissa faire, pas vraiment en position de protester de toute façon.

\- Viens, je vais essayer de soigner tout ça…

Elle mena Mélusine hors de sa chambre, l’entraînant vers la sienne, morte d’inquiétude. Elle attrapa au passage du matériel médical qu’elle gardait toujours dans un placard, et commença à désinfecter sa blessure. Il fallait absolument qu’elle en parle de ce petit incident à Asra, qu’ils tentent tous les deux d’expliquer à Mélusine que la mort était définitive et ne pouvait jamais être contrée. Qu’il fallait être d’une stupidité absolue pour tenter de faire revenir un mort. 

Que faire revenir quelqu’un était totalement impossible.


	21. Can you move?

Vivre dans la rue pendant des années avaient rendu le sommeil d’Asra plutôt léger. Ainsi, lorsqu’il entendit des sanglots venir de la chambre de son apprentie, il ne mit que peu de temps à se réveiller, se levant aussitôt.   
Il créa un globe de lumière, s’en servant pour distinguer les couloirs dans l’obscurité de leur habitation. Il finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Mélusine, d’où venaient les sanglots, hésitant avant de toquer. Peut-être que Mélusine aurait préféré rester toute seule ? 

Il décida quand-même d’entrer, se félicitant à la vue de la petite rousse recroquevillée contre la tête de lit, toute tremblante. Il avait bien fait de ne pas la laisser toute seule. 

\- Mélusine ?

La jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant de sangloter, la tête plaquée contre ses genoux. 

\- Je peux entrer ?

Elle leva brièvement la tête, la hochant doucement, les yeux embués de larmes. Il esquissa un petit sourire compatissant, s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Mélusine vint automatiquement se blottir contre lui, Asra passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il la serrait fort contre lui, entièrement réveillé à présent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu pleures ?

Mélusine renifla, passant une main sur ses yeux gonflés. La présence rassurante d’Asra l’avait légèrement apaisée, et elle prit la parole d’une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots :

\- Cauchemar.

\- Le même ?

Elle acquiesça contre lui, Asra passant la main sur l’avant-bras de la plus jeune. Il y traçait le même sigil à répétition, du bout des doigts. 

\- Est-ce-que tu voudrais que je te prépare un thé ?

\- C’est dégueu, le thé…

Il esquissa un sourire amusé à la remarque de Mélusine, qui s’essuya de nouveau les yeux du revers de sa manche. La jeune fille était sujette à de multiples cauchemars depuis l’assassinat de son père, et Asra et Cana ne pouvaient malheureusement rien y faire, si ce n’était effacer la mémoire de Mélusine. Mais tous les deux désapprouvaient cette méthode. 

\- Je peux avoir un café ?

\- Pour ne pas te rendormir et finir comme Julian ? On va éviter…

Mélusine laissa échapper un petit rire, toujours légèrement attristée. Asra réfléchit quelques secondes. 

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, merci… Je vais essayer de me rendormir, je pense…

Asra acquiesça calmement, embrassant le front de Mélusine avant de se lever. Mélusine l’arrêta, demandant d’une petite voix :

\- Asra ?

Il se retourna vers elle, se doutant à peu près de ce qu’elle allait lui demander :

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce-que… Je pourrais dormir avec toi, s’il te plaît ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que oui, mais elle le coupa en chemin :

\- J-Je ne veux vraiment pas refaire de cauchemars, et je serais vraiment rassurée si tu étais là, mais après si tu ne veux pas, je pense que je pourr-

\- C’est d’accord.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire soulagé :

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Oui, pas de problèmes, Mélusine.

La petite rousse poussa un petit soupir rassuré, se recouchant. 

\- Par contre, Mélu, est-ce-que tu peux bouger, s’il te plaît ? Parce que dormir tout au bord, ça risque d’être compliqué…

Les joues de la plus jeune se teintèrent de rose, et elle se poussa pour le laisser s’allonger à ses côtés. Il la laissa se blottir contre lui, passant son bras sous la tête de son apprentie pour qu’elle se serve de lui comme oreiller, étant donné qu’il avait plus ou moins pris tous les siens. 

\- Bonne nuit, Mélu !

\- Bonne nuit, Asra !

Les deux magiciens s’endormirent très rapidement, Mélusine grandement rassurée par la présence d’Asra et Asra ayant la faculté de s’endormir à peu près partout.


	22. You will be fine, I promise

Lorsqu’on demandait à Mélusine, 11 ans, ce qu’elle voudrait être plus tard, elle répondait toujours qu’elle aimerait reprendre le bar de ses parents. Elle admirait grandement la rigueur de sa maman, Ganesha, capable de parfaitement gérer ses employés malgré sa cécité, tout en restant douce, patiente et aimante, et idolâtrait son père, Lukariah, au possible. Il était adoré par tous ses clients, et n’hésitait jamais à entrer dans un combat pour défendre la veuve et l’orphelin. Son Papa était le meilleur, et Mélusine ne cesserait jamais de s’en vanter. 

Malheureusement, Lukariah, comme tout être humain, avait ses failles, une désillusion que la petite Mélusine éloignait le plus loin possible de son cerveau idéaliste. 

Elle était en train d’apporter son thé à une cliente, tenant précautionneusement le récipient de ses deux mains tremblant quelque peu lorsqu’elle entendit le premier juron, prononcé d’une voix rauque et graveleuse. Un mot en P, que Papa lui avait toujours interdit de prononcer. Un mot très, très insultant envers les femmes, qu’elle ne devrait jamais utiliser contre autrui. C’était l’un des ivrognes qui passait ses nuits à la taverne, qui les lui avait tous enseignés, profitant de ne pas être à la portée de Lukariah. La petite avait désespérément besoin d’être informée sur les différents jurons à utiliser, et il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes en lui expliquant le sens de tous ceux qu’il connaissait. Autant dire que Lukariah n’avait pas été ravi en entendant le nouveau vocabulaire fleuri qu’employait sa petite fille.

Or, l’inconnu avait utilisé ce fameux mot sur la pauvre mère de Mélusine, qui avait par mégarde donné un coup de canne dans sa jambe en passant entre les tables. Mélusine s’attarda sur les muscles saillants de l’homme, et sur ses canines acérées. Il était tout simplement terrifiant. Il n’avait pas l’air très sobre non plus, la jeune fille l’ayant vu enchaîner les choppes tout au long de la soirée. Lukariah était parti à la défense de sa femme dès qu’il avait entendu l’injure, comptant sur sa stature imposante pour intimider l’homme.   
Cette technique ne sembla pas fonctionner, l’homme se levant également pour faire face à Lukariah, sans quitter son air agacé. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Lukariah, ce qui donna immédiatement la chair de poule à Mélusine. Ils passèrent quelques temps à se toiser, l’inconnu proposant au père de Mélusine « d’aller régler ça dehors ».   
Lukariah accepta immédiatement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, quittant immédiatement le bar. Ganesha se chargea de reprendre les commandes du bar, envoyant Mélusine porter les quelques boissons qu’il restait à envoyer. 

La petite alternait entre les commandes et les coups d’œil rapides à l’une des fenêtres de la taverne. Malheureusement, son père s’était trop éloigné pour qu’elle ne puisse le voir, ce qui ne la rassurait pas du tout. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à convaincre sa mère de la laisser monter sur ses épaules...

Elle finit ses commandes en apportant un hydromel au gentil docteur qui venait parfois se reposer à la taverne, déposant doucement la choppe devant lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de s’éloigner encore une fois.   
Elle se rendit devant la fenêtre, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les mains sur le rebord de la vitre, et poussa un petit soupir. Son père ne revenait toujours pas, et ça n’avait même pas l’air d’inquiéter sa maman… 

La petite rousse fit demi-tour, prête à prendre les nouvelles commandes des clients, la voix du gentil docteur la stoppant : 

\- Il va revenir vite, ton Papa. Il ira bien, ne t’en fais pas.

Mélusine fronça les sourcils, pas rassurée du tout par les propos de l’homme qui finissait souvent ses soirées à danser sur le comptoir. Torse nu, si la soirée avait été bien remplie. Lukariah appréciait beaucoup la présence du jeune homme, qui restait agréable même après quelques verres. Il avait toujours dit à Mélusine que le comportement de quelqu’un ayant bu en disait beaucoup sur sa personne. Le docteur devait donc être un homme bien...

\- N-Non, je ne pense pas… Il est beaucoup plus petit que l’autre homme… Peut-être qu’il voudrait que j’aille l’aider ?

Son interlocuteur esquissa un petit sourire en toisant sa petite taille et son air candide, levant un sourcil. 

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais arrêter cet homme ?

Mélusine acquiesça, sûre d’elle. 

\- Oui ! Je suis très forte, je bats toujours Papa au bras de fer !

Le docteur ne perdit pas son air moqueur, clairement amusé. La plus jeune ne répondit pas à son sourire, très clairement distraite par la situation. 

\- Ton père est fort, et son adversaire est saoul. Ca va aller, je te le promets.

Mélusine était toujours aussi peu convaincue, son interlocuteur poussant un petit soupir. 

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis docteur.

\- Moi, je suis Mélusine.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la répartie étrange de l’enfant, prenant une gorgée d’hydromel. 

\- Tu peux m’appeler Ilya.

Mélusine acquiesça distraitement, s’asseyant en face du docteur sans y avoir été réellement invitée. Heureusement, elle ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, Ilya aimant avoir un public sous le coude. Elle avait totalement oublié qu’elle avait un bar à gérer, sa pauvre mère tentant tant bien que mal de préparer les commandes des dizaines de clients qui s’étaient levés pour commander. 

\- Tu veux faire un bras de fer ?

Ilya acquiesça calmement, lui tendant une main gantée. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Mélusine, ne faisant même pas mine d’avoir du mal à la battre en plaquant doucement sa main contre la table de bois. Mélusine écarquilla les yeux, choquée. 

\- Tu es plus fort que Papa !

A priori, elle n’avait toujours pas compris que son père la laissait avoir la victoire. Ilya regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir laissé la petite rousse gagner, surtout quand cette dernière s’exclama d’un ton ravi, lui donnant immédiatement la chair de poule :

\- Quand Papa reviendra, je lui demanderais de faire un bras de fer avec toi !


	23. Don't you dare to leave me! Not now!

La forêt était un lieu très dangereux, surtout pour quelqu’un d’aussi imprudent que Mélusine. C’est pour cela que Muriel avait été un peu réticent à l’idée qu’elle ne se rende au palais toute seule. Il avait voulu l’accompagner, mais elle avait refusé car l’une de ses poules était tombée malade et qu’elle tenait à ce qu’on veille sur elle. Il avait finalement accepté qu’elle ne s’y rende toute seule lorsqu’elle avait promis de prendre Batty avec elle, la chauve-souris connaissant très bien la route de retour. 

L’aller avait été absolument parfait. Mélusine avait pu s’arrêter pour cueillir des fleurs à Valdemar (elle avait vidé ses bocaux remplis de bouts d’humains pour les poser dedans, ce qui avait sûrement fait très plaisir au démon!). Elle n’avait néanmoins pas pu voir sa réaction… Elle recevrait sûrement une lettre de remerciement ! Elle en avait également amené au cottage de Cana et Portia, et à Nadia, qui les avait gracieusement fait mettre dans des vases en cristaux, ravissant la petite rousse.  
Elle avait été invitée à prendre le thé chez Nadia, y passant quelques heures. La Comtesse lui avait proposé un carrosse pour rentrer, mais Mélusine avait refusé. Elle était sûre de pouvoir rentrer toute seule, et Muriel détestait qu’un inconnu ne pénètre son terrain. Et tout ce qui dérangeait Muriel la dérangeait aussi. 

La jeune fille était donc joyeusement repartie à pied, accompagnée de Batty, passant chez Selasi pour prendre une miche de pain à la citrouille à Muriel. Elle avait donc marché, entrant dans la forêt. 

C’est en pénétrant dans la forêt qu’elle avait comprit son erreur.

Une forêt, la nuit, c’est terrifiant. C’est rempli de bruits effrayants, de craquements de brindilles suspects. De bruits d’animaux que Mélusine ne parvenait même pas à reconnaître. D’ombres qui surgissaient à ses côtés, sans doute prêtes à se jeter sur elle. D’un million de choses capable de causer sa mort.

La présence de Batty la rassurait plus ou moins. Même si l’animal ne cessait de rentrer dans des arbres, et ne volait pas droit, elle n’était pas toute seule. Et c’était déjà ça. 

Mélusine tenta mille et une choses pour se rassurer, finissant par fredonner inlassablement la comptine que lui chantait sa maman quand elle était petite. Elle recommençait le même air à chaque fois, ne s’arrêtant pas une seule seconde. 

Elle tenta de ne pas s’attarder sur sa peur, ou sur le froid qui commençait à l’envahir, elle et sa robe fine. A la place, elle pensa à Muriel, et à la chaleur du feu qui l’attendait sûrement dans leur hutte. 

\- Allez, Batty, ramène-nous à la maison…

La chauve-souris fit immédiatement demi-tour, repartant de là où elles étaient entrées. Mélusine écarquilla les yeux, la suivant du regard. 

\- N-Non, Batty… Tu n’as pas intérêt à partir, pas maintenant…

Elle tenta de la rattraper, mais trop tard. Son familier était hors de son champ de vision. Et la maison de Muriel était sans doute plus près que le château, Mélusine en était presque sûre… 

Alors elle continua, sans se décourager ou verser la moindre larme. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait presque pas ce qui l’entourait, et devait se repérer à tâtons, un bras devant elle. Le deuxième serrait le panier contenant les quelques fleurs qu’elle avait gardées et la miche de pain contre elle, Mélusine se demandant si elle pourrait s’en servir comme arme si quelqu’un l’attaquait. Probablement pas… 

Elle n’arrêta pas de marcher, ses jambes commençant à lui faire mal. Elle regrettait de plus en plus chacun des choix qu’elle avait fait durant la journée. Avoir tenu à partir sans Muriel. Avoir fait confiance à Batty pour la ramener. Avoir refusé le carrosse. Avoir ramené des marguerites à Valdemar alors que le démon aurait sûrement préféré des coquelicots.   
Et surtout, ne pas avoir volé l’une des chaudes capes en fourrure de son cher et tendre avant de partir. C’était sûrement la décision la plus stupide du lot… 

Elle poussa un petit soupir en tâtant une autre écorce d’arbre. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien… Elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais les arbres bordant leur maison au toucher… 

La mage trébucha sur une écorce d’arbre, s’aplatissant de tout son long au sol. Elle fondit en larmes, morte de fatigue, rassemblant les fleurs et le pain tombés du panier. Heureusement, ils n’avaient rien. Contrairement à elle, qui s’était écorché le genou, et égratigné le menton… 

Elle attendit quelques secondes que ses sanglots ne se calment, et tenta d’ignorer la douleur lancinante qui prenait son genou, se remettant à marcher. 

C’est en tentant de penser à autre chose qu’elle se rendit compte de l’erreur qu’elle avait fait. Batty avait voulu l’emmener dans son ancienne maison, à la boutique. La chauve-souris était probablement confortablement endormie contre Faust, à l’heure qu’il était…   
Mélusine esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à son familier. Au moins, l’une d’entre elles se portaient bien… 

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de faire attention à là où ses pieds se trouvaient, continuant de toucher les arbres à l’aide d’une main. 

La petite rousse continua ainsi, à vagabonder, pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant d’abandonner. Cela ne servait à rien, elle était définitivement perdue. Elle se laissa donc tomber au pied d’un arbre, tremblante de froid et de peur. Peut-être qu’elle allait se faire dévorer par un ours, ou un loup, ou un lapin particulièrement affamé ? 

Ou peut-être que Batty avait prévenu Asra, et que ce dernier avait prévu d’aller la chercher ? 

Non, impossible… Son familier n’avait toujours pas commencé à lui parler. Elle allait donc bientôt mourir de froid… 

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber sur elle, lui donnant encore plus froid. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! 

Mélusine en profita donc pour tenter de voir l’état de son genou écorché, mais abandonna. Il faisait trop sombre… Morte d’ennui, elle finit donc par passer ses bras autour de ses genoux, fredonnant de nouveau la comptine de sa maman, pour s’occuper. Puis les phrases commencèrent à ralentir, et sa tête à devenir de plus en plus lourde. 

Et Mélusine s’endormit contre son arbre, la pluie continuant de la tremper. 

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, elle était recouverte de fourrures, allongée auprès du même feu dont elle avait rêvé durant tout son retour. Elle esquissa un petit sourire rassuré en se rendant compte qu’elle n’était sûrement pas morte. Les morts n’étaient pas affamés. 

Prise d’une quinte de toux, elle grimaça en sentant sa gorge s’enflammer. 

\- Tu es réveillée ?

En quelques secondes, Muriel arriva auprès d’elle, posant une main contre son front. 

\- Tu as de la fièvre… Je peux te préparer quelque chose.

Mélusine toussa de nouveau, restant allongée. Elle sourit en sentant Inanna lui lécher la main, la retirant pour venir caresser la louve, qui ferma les yeux au contact de la petite rousse.

\- Où est Batty ?

\- Elle dort. Asra l’a ramenée ce matin.

La voix rauque de Mélusine n’était pas bon signe… Muriel fouilla, récupérant le petit pot de miel qu’il gardait dans l’un de ses placards, l’ajoutant au plan de travail. 

\- Comment tu m’as trouvée ?

\- Inanna me parlait de quelqu’un qui n’arrêtait pas de faire le tour de la maison… Quand j’ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, j’ai compris que c’était toi.

Mélusine esquissa un petit sourire. 

\- Tu es venu me chercher, alors ?

\- C’est Inanna qui t’a trouvée, j’ai juste eu à la suivre. J’ai eu peur. Tu as dormi pendant quinze heures.

Mélusine fit mine de se lever, le regard de Muriel l’en dissuadant tout de suite. 

\- C’était une longue sieste !

Voyant que Muriel ne riait pas, nullement amusé par le fait que la plus jeune soit tombée malade, la petite rousse se mordit la lèvre. Mélusine regretta automatiquement le fait de l’avoir inquiété à ce point, lui offrant un sourire doux.

\- Merci, Muriel.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, simplement soulagé que la jeune fille ne se soit pas fait dévorer par un lapin particulièrement affamé, ou par un Valdemar enragé, comme la douce lettre remplie d’amour qu’il avait envoyé à Mélusine le suggérait. Muriel s’était promis de ne plus laisser la plus jeune aux donjons toute seule.

\- Est-ce-que tu as pu sauver le pain ?

\- Non, la pluie l’a totalement émietté.

Le cri que lâcha la petite rousse à l’entente de la perte de son bien fut le plus déchirant que l’ancien gladiateur n’eut jamais entendu.


	24. We can get you fixed in no time

\- Est-ce-que tu es sûre que les laisser jouer toutes seules était une bonne idée ?

Mélusine manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée. Sqn mari et elle avaient choisi de laisser Poppy et Daisy, respectivement âgées de 6 et 4 ans, jouer juste devant la hutte, surveillées par Inanna. Asra avait acheté un cerf-volant à chacune de ses nièces, ravissant les deux petites filles. La petite famille avait donc passé la matinée à jouer avec, mais les enfants avaient voulu continuer de le faire voler durant le reste de la journée, Mélusine parvenant à convaincre Muriel qu’elles ne risquaient rien. 

\- Oui, il ne peut rien leur arriver ! En plus, Inanna est là pour les protéger !

Il hocha la tête, ramenant la petite rousse contre lui. Elle émit un petit rire lorsqu’il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue, fermant les yeux. Elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde, mais les rares instants de solitude qu’elle partageait avec Muriel étaient tout aussi précieux. Elle se laissa donc tomber contre le plus vieux, le laissant jouer avec ses cheveux.  
Les deux adultes somnolèrent, Muriel ne sombrant pas dans le sommeil en guettant le moindre bruit venant de dehors. En revanche, Mélusine s’endormit au bout de quelques minutes, allongées sur les genoux d’un Muriel assis en tailleur. Les mains de l’ancien ermite dans ses cheveux ne l’avaient pas aidée à rester éveillée, une réaction que Muriel oubliait à chaque fois.

Malheureusement pour la mage, son sommeil tant mérité fut de courte durée. Elle fut réveillée par des pleurs enfantins, Muriel se levant dès qu’il les entendit. 

Poppy était revenue en tenant une Daisy en pleurs par la main, la petite fille étant tombée par terre en courant. Elles étaient suivies d’une Inanna à l’air inquiète. Mélusine se leva, asseyant Daisy sur leur lit en lui demandant ce qui était arrivé, examinant ses jambes et ses bras à la recherche de la moindre blessure. 

\- J-Je courais, e-et je suis tombée… Et je me suis fait mal à la main…

Elle tendit sa paume égratignée à sa mère, Muriel étant parti chercher le matériel médical qu’ils gardaient toujours dans la hutte (Mélusine se blessant au moins deux fois par semaine). Voyant que la petite fille continuait de pleurer en regardant sa main, Mélusine sourit. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, on va te soigner en un rien de temps !

Muriel commença par désinfecter la plaie, Mélusine attrapant la main valide de Daisy. 

\- Regarde, Docteur Papa est là pour te sauver !

Muriel jeta un regard peu impressionné à sa femme, le surnom enfantin étant l’un des millions que Mélusine lui donnait depuis la naissance de ses filles. Mais elle n’était pas la pire dans le domaine, le pauvre Muriel ayant cru mourir en entendant Julian l’appeler « Sexy Papa » après avoir entendu Mélusine lui donner un surnom stupide. Poppy s’assit à côté de sa mère, regardant les moindres faits et gestes de son père. La petite brune avait toujours été impressionner par les capacités de ce dernier à régler le moindre problème en quelque seconde. Son Papa, c’était le meilleur !

\- Ça pique !

Daisy se mit à pleurer de nouveau, Mélusine se mordant la lèvre. Muriel se dépêcha de finir de désinfecter, déposant un pansement sur la plaie de sa fille. Il porta ensuite la main de l’enfant à sa bouche, y déposant un baiser, Daisy pouffant.

\- C’est fini, tout va bien.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Daisy, qui essuya ses larmes d’un revers de manche.

\- Est-ce-que ça va lui laisser une cicatrice, comme maman ?

La question de Poppy surprit ses parents, qui échangèrent un regard incertain, Mélusine se dépêchant de la rassurer :

\- Non, la blessure n’est pas assez profonde, dans deux jours on ne verra plus rien !

\- Mais il vaudrait mieux que vous ne sortiez plus pour aujourd’hui, ça fait assez d’émotions comme ça… conclut Muriel.

Sa femme acquiesça doucement, amusée par les inquiétudes de Muriel. Il avait tendance à se faire beaucoup trop de soucis pour ses deux filles. 

\- Mais on veut jouer avec le cerf-volant ! Gémit Poppy, jetant un coup d’œil courroucé à sa maman, qui esquissa un sourire attendri.

\- Et si on demandait à Papa de nous apprendre à tresser des couronnes de fleurs, plutôt ?

Les deux petites filles perdirent aussitôt leur air déçu, mortes d’impatiences à l’idée de remplir les cheveux de Muriel de fleurs sauvages. Elles adoraient tresser ses cheveux, y ajoutant des rubans ou des végétaux, avant d’orner les cheveux roux de Mélusine des mêmes accessoires. Le couple passait toujours beaucoup de temps à les enlever après le jeu des filles, mais tant que cela pouvait leur faire plaisir… 

Muriel resta donc assis sur le lit, attendant que ses filles et sa femme ne reviennent, les bras chargés de fleurs.   
Il esquissa un petit sourire en entendant leurs rires émaner de dehors. 

Il adorait sa famille.


	25. Please, get up

Les bras chargés des achats qu’ils avaient effectué durant l’après-midi, Muriel leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa compagne allongée au sol, les bras étendus devant elle et la tête posée contre terre. Elle était dangereusement proche du feu, un classique pour Mélusine. Il déposa le panier et les quelques sacs sur la table de la cuisine, s’avançant ensuite vers la petite rousse. 

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ?

Il eut un peu de peine à entendre la voix étouffée par sa proximité avec le sol de Mélusine :

\- Je proteste.

Inanna était venue s’asseoir aux côtés de Mélusine, l’air perdue. Muriel retint un petit sourire las, continuant son interrogatoire :

\- Contre quoi, exactement ?

L’ermite était resté debout, presque sûr de connaître la raison de cet enfantillage. Il tenait néanmoins à l’entendre de la bouche de Mélusine, juste pour être sûr. 

Après maintes et maintes demandes, la jeune fille avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de l’accompagner au marché, visitant avec lui tout ce qui était visitable dans la galerie marchande du centre-ville. Leur après-midi s’était plutôt bien passé, Mélusine se débrouillant pour éviter le plus possible à son petit-ami les rues bondées et autres foules terrifiantes. Les expéditions urbaines étaient définitivement moins effrayantes lorsque Mélusine se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Contre toi.

Il haussa un sourcil. 

\- Qu’est-ce-que j’ai fait ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Muriel ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, n’ayant jamais eu affaire à ce genre de cas auparavant. Il hésita donc quelques minutes à la laisser là, et d’attendre qu’elle ne se lasse toute seule, avant d’abandonner et de demander :

\- Est-ce-que c’est à cause du bonnet ?

Mélusine acquiesça contre le sol, avant de pousser un petit couinement de douleur en se prenant le sol dans le menton. Muriel fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué sa stupidité, poussant un petit soupir. 

Mélusine avait voulu lui acheter un bonnet à pompon pour aller avec l’écharpe qu’elle lui avait acheté quelques mois auparavant, mais il avait fermement refusé, malgré l’insistance de la petite rousse. Elle avait passé quelques minutes à lui vanter les mérites de ce bonnet, et à lui dire à quel point il serait mignon avec (gênant beaucoup le géant au passage), mais rien n’y faisait, Muriel ne voulait pas qu’elle le lui offre. 

\- Oui.

Muriel ne répondit pas, Mélusine reprenant donc encore la conversation, d’une voix toujours aussi étouffée :

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu n’as pas voulu que je te le prenne ?

Muriel haussa les épaules. 

\- Tu méritais d’avoir quelque chose de joli, pour te tenir chaud…

Il ne répondit toujours pas, baissant les yeux. 

\- Et à chaque fois que je veux t’offrir quelque chose, tu refuses… Asra dit que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas ce genre de choses, c’est vrai ?

Muriel maudit intérieurement Asra, que Mélusine allait toujours voir quand elle avait une question. 

\- Lève-toi, s’il te plaît.

\- Parce que moi je pense que tu mérites des jolies choses.

Le plus vieux prit une profonde inspiration. 

\- Mélusine, j’ai tué des centaines de gens. Je ne mérite pas d’affection, ou de bonnets à pompon, ou… Ou de bijoux en or…

Mélusine rosit légèrement. Ainsi, il avait deviné que c’était elle qui glissait les objets brillants qu’elle empruntait sur les stands du marché dans les placards de Muriel. Elle aurait sans doute dû être plus discrète… 

\- Muriel… Est-ce-que tu te rappelles ce que tu m’as dit quand Morga est morte ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis reprit, voyant que Muriel ne répondait pas, sa position devenant de plus en plus inconfortable. Le sol de la hutte de Muriel était si dur… 

\- Tu m’as dit que je n’étais pas fautive, et que même si j’avais été plus puissante ou plus rapide, Lucio aurait quand-même eu le temps et la force de la tuer… Et que rien n’était de ma faute, même si c’était ce que je pensais...

Elle arrêta sa phrase pour se redresser et regarder Muriel dans les yeux, s’asseyant en tailleur. Muriel ne répondait toujours rien, n’osant même pas croiser son regard. Mélusine décida de continuer son explication. 

\- Et même si tu vas me dire que « Ce n’est pas pareil, Mélusine, je suis fautif » (elle avait tenté d’imiter la voix grave de Muriel pour lui déclencher un sourire, sans succès), ce serait faux, parce que c’est aussi à cause de Lucio. Tout est de sa faute, tu n’y es pour rien.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, sans doute car il n’avait trouvé aucun argument pour lui répondre. Mélusine leva un sourcil. 

\- Mettons que je te tricote un bonnet à pompon, tu le porterais ?

Muriel poussa un petit soupir. 

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Sa réponse décrocha un grand sourire à la mage, qui tendit ses deux bras vers lui, ouvrant et fermant les poings à répétition. Il soupira de nouveau, aidant la petite rousse à se relever en tirant doucement sur ses bras. Une fois bien debout, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Muriel. 

\- Je suis sûre que tu seras encore plus adorable que d’habitude avec ce bonnet !

Elle se retourna avec un petit sourire, bien consciente que les joues de Muriel avaient prit une teinte rose en entendant son compliment déguisé. Elle inspira ensuite profondément, s’approchant de leurs sacs.   
Maintenant, il fallait absolument qu’elle apprenne à tricoter… !


	26. I refuse to believe it will end like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule juste après le chapitre trois du recueil de @Layers_Bloody_Sun :')

Les après-midis de Mélusine consistaient désormais en deux choses : écouter Cana et Asra se hurler dessus, Asra voulant fuir la peste et ses dommages et Cana souhaitant sauver le plus de gens possible, et parler avec la salamandre qui était chargée de l’empêcher de se préparer du thé toute seule. Elle avait fini par s’habituer aux cris de ses colocataires, tentant de les ignorer le plus possible. 

Néanmoins, deux bruits assourdissants la surprirent par leur nouveauté : tout d’abord, le son terrifiant d’une claque alors qu’elle faisait les cent pas. Elle s’arrêta immédiatement de marcher, sur ses gardes. C’était sans doute Cana, puisqu’Asra venait de finir de parler, ses mots s’étant faits acérés et tranchants, et qu’il n’était pas du genre à lever la main sur quelqu’un. 

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre en entendant le discours suivant la claque. Il avait été prononcée par une Cana plus furieuse que jamais, une Cana presque effrayante, qui lui donna la chair de poule :

\- Comment oses-tu ? Donc dans ta tête, ils méritent tous de mourir ? Le boulanger qui nous a aidés à acquérir ce bâtiment ? Les enfants qui jouent dans les rues ? Les personnes âgées, les enfants, ils méritent tous de mourir de toute façon ? S’ils quittent ce monde avant nous, ça ne comptera pas, car on sera toujours là, c’est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Bien sûr qu’il y a de mauvaises personnes, dehors, je me moque qu’ils tombent malades, mais les innocents ? Combien de vies vont être perdues ? Et tu préférerais partir et ne rien faire pour les aider ? Tu n’as pas l’air sans cœur, Asra, c’est ce que tu es, putain ! Et si Nadia tombait malade ? Seigneur, et si Muriel tombait malade, aussi, hein ? Est-ce-que ce sont des vies que tu es prêt à perdre juste pour qu’on reste tous les trois en vie ? Tu es sans cœur, tu es cruel, mais tu sais ce que je pense que tu es ? Je pense que t’es un putain de trouillard. Donc va te cacher dans ton trou, reviens dans quelques mois quand ce sera sain et sauf pour ta sale gueule de trouillard de revenir à Vesuvia. Je reste ici. Je vais aider ces gens, même si je meurs en essayant. Prends Mélu si tu veux, mais je t’en supplie, ne m’utilise plus jamais comme excuse pour te cacher de quelque chose, ne recommence jamais.

Mélusine avait sursauté en entendant la mention de son nom, mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut le deuxième son assourdissant. Une porte qui claquait.

Et à en juger par les bruits dans l’escalier, c’était Cana qui était partie. 

Cana ne partait jamais, durant les disputes, d’habitude. Et si c’était pour toujours ? Et si elle avait décidé que Mélusine et Asra n’étaient pas de bonnes personnes ?

Mélusine croisa les bras, attendant qu’Asra n’arrive devant elle, incertaine. Elle aimait ses deux amis plus que tout au monde, l’idée de rester avec l’un des deux en abandonnant l’autre lui brisant le cœur. 

Il arriva finalement devant elle, l’air agacé et la joue rougie. Cana n’y était pas allée de main morte. 

Son regard s’adoucit légèrement en voyant l’air apeurée de son apprentie, qui avait l’air sur le point de pleurer, comme toujours depuis le début de la pandémie. 

\- Je pars à Nopal, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux, ici.

Puis, comme Mélusine s’y attendait, il posa la question qu’il lui posait de plus en plus souvent, celle qui lui laissait une boule au ventre et qui l’empêchait de dormir la nuit. 

\- Est-ce-que tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Il avait commencé à ranger quelques objets dans les nombreuses poches qui ornaient ses vêtements, ne s’arrêtant pas pour écouter la réponse de Mélusine. De toute façon, il la connaissait déjà, c’était la même à chaque fois. 

\- N-Non, Asra, je reste avec Cana. Désolée.

Elle baissa les yeux, pour ne pas faiblir. Asra était terrifié à l’idée de les perdre comme il avait perdu ses parents avant elle. Ils étaient une famille, et les familles ne devraient jamais être séparées. Et Mélusine se sentait toujours faiblir lorsque l’un de ses amis allait mal.

\- Est-ce-que tu préfères Cana ?

Mélusine secoua la tête de droite à gauche. 

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je vous aime tous les deux pareil, tu le sais très bien !

Elle sentait les larmes commençant à se pointer aux coins de ses yeux, tentant de les retenir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. L’idée même de devoir dire au revoir à Asra était horrible.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Nopal est un endroit merveilleux ! La maison est magnifique, et tu t’y amuserais beaucoup ! Je pourrais continuer de t’apprendre la magie, alors que si tu restes avec Cana tu t’ennuieras, elle ne sera jamais à la maison… Elle sera toujours ailleurs, loin de la boutique, à essayer de trouver des remèdes !

Le plus vieux se faisait de plus en plus désespéré, effrayant légèrement Mélusine. Il avait l’air si inquiet pour elle… 

\- En plus, j’emmènerais Faust ! Je suis sûr que Faust te manquera, si tu restes ici… Et tu manqueras beaucoup à Faust aussi, tu sais bien qu’elle t’adore !

Il avait prit le ton qu’il adoptait lorsqu’elle était effrayée ou attristée, comme s’il s’adressait de nouveau à la jeune fille fragile qu’elle était à son arrivée. Mélusine se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, cherchant à lui tenir tête. Malheureusement, elle détestait le voir comme ça. Asra n’était définitivement pas quelqu’un de faible, mais la peur changeait bien des gens. 

\- Et si tu tombes malade ? Et si Cana tombe malade, qu’est-ce-que tu feras ? Tu géreras la boutique toute seule ? Tu n’en es pas capable, Mélusine, on a déjà du mal à s’en occuper à trois…

Faust émit un petit sifflement, Asra lui accordant un regard tendre :

\- A quatre, pardon, Faust...

Le mage aux cheveux blancs attrapa son poignet, la regardant dans les yeux, continuant de débiter ses arguments à la vitesse de la lumière. Il parlait vite, et fort, Faust fixant Mélusine avec un air curieux. 

\- Asra, je sais que ça va être compliqué, mais je veux rester avec Cana… On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule, Asra, ce serait horrible…

Elle tenta à son tour de le convaincre, consciente que le tremblement dans sa voix ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Elle était tout simplement terrifiée. Peut-être que répéter continuellement le nom d’Asra l’aiderait à le convaincre de rester ?

\- Mais s’il te plait, Asra, ne nous laisse pas toutes seules ! Reste avec nous, Asra…

Il perdit son air renfrogné, lâchant finalement son poignet et passant une main dans les mèches rousses de la plus petite, qui peinait de plus en plus à retenir ses larmes. Il s’attarda sur son air apeuré, son cœur se serrant à la vue des larmes qui finirent par couler le long de ses joues. Mélusine se mit finalement à sangloter. 

\- Je ne peux pas, Mélusine, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux… Et ce serai suicidaire, et totalement stupide de vouloir rester ici…

Mélusine croisa les bras. Si la situation n’avait pas été aussi grave, Asra aurait rit de sa tentative d’avoir l’air mature, les sourcils froncés et l’air buté. 

\- Alors je suis suicidaire et stupide…

Asra poussa un petit soupir. Déjà, la marque sur sa joue commençait à s’estomper, et toute trace de colère avec elle. Le vrai Asra était revenu, malgré la peur qui marquait son visage. Si Mélusine se concentrait, elle pourrait presque voir l’enfant qu’il avait été autrefois. Perdu, et ne cherchant qu’à se rassurer et à garder sa famille auprès de lui. Peut-être qu’elle devrait partir avec lui, peut-être que ce serait le meilleur choix… Peut-être qu’il avait raison, après tout...

Mais elle n’abandonnerait pas la pauvre Cana, toujours prête à mourir pour les autres. Mélusine adorait Cana, et l’idée même de la laisser toute seule dans un endroit aussi dangereux terrifiait Mélusine. Et même si elle ne risquerait pas sa vie auprès des malades, elle serait là en soutien moral pour la brune. 

Elle prit donc de nouveau la parole, d’une voix posée et douce, malgré les sanglots qu’elle ne pouvait contrôler. 

\- Au revoir, Asra. Tu vas nous manquer.

Mélusine détestait les adieux. Ils la terrifiaient au plus profond de son être.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour réessayer de la convaincre, mais abandonna. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi déterminée. Asra décida donc de la traiter comme une adulte, pour l’une des premières fois de sa vie. 

\- Au revoir, Mélusine. Fais attention à toi.

Il fit mine de partir, coupé par la petite masse rousse qui l’enlaça par derrière, en larmes en le voyant partir. Il se retourna et la serra contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, la sentant trembler. 

\- N-Non, Asra, pars pas… S’il te plaît, ne nous laisse pas toutes seules… J-Je refuse de croire que ça va se finir comme ça, tu peux pas nous laisser ici… On t’aime, Asra...

Il se mordit la lèvre, déposant un baiser sur son front et se détachant doucement d’elle. 

\- Je ne peux pas, Mélu. Tu as fait ton choix, et j’ai fait le mien. Après, si tu veux veni…

Il se coupa en voyant le regard de Mélusine s’assombrir, et lui adressa un petit sourire, se retenant lui aussi de se mettre à pleurer. 

\- Je vais y aller, j’essayerais de revenir le plus vite possible. Je reviendrais quand tout se sera calmé. 

Mélusine se contenta de renifler, passant une manche sur ses yeux. 

\- C-Cana a tort, tu n’es pas un trouillard, tu veux juste nous protéger… Reste, pour lui dire qu’elle a tort, sinon elle aura raison, et tu seras un trouillard…

Il leva un sourcil, légèrement amusé. 

\- Est-ce-que tu essayes de faire de la manipulation mentale, Mélusine ?

Elle ne sourit pas à sa blague, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, menaçant de se remettre à pleurer. Il poussa un petit soupir, faisant mine de s’éloigner. Il était dévasté de la voir aussi triste, incapable de la réconforter ou de lui promettre que tout irait mieux. Alors une dernière fois, il se concentra sur elle, se promettant qu’il la reverrait saine et sauve. Qu’il avait raison de partir. 

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Pour de vrai cette fois. Au revoir, Mélusine.

Mélusine acquiesça, le laissant tourner les talons sans faire le moindre geste pour le retenir, cette fois. Elle n’avait même pas répondu à son adieu, sachant pertinemment qu’elle allait recommencer à se remettre à pleurer si elle prononçait le moindre au revoir à haute voix. Il partit ensuite dans les escaliers, Mélusine l’entendant emporter quelques fioles et herbes avec lui, avant que le bruit ne s’arrête d’un coup. 

Elle ne le vit pas essuyer les larmes qui traçaient des sillons sur ses joues, paniqué à l’idée de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher. Elle ne le vit que partir. Loin, très loin d’elle et de leur maison. Et de Cana, qui serait sans doute tout aussi triste en apprenant qu’il était parti.

Mélusine resta donc debout, le regard dans le vide et les larmes lui brouillant la vue, au milieu de la pièce, pendant quelques secondes. Les bras ballants, elle finit par se laisser tomber près de la salamandre, lui déballant tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

Et malgré la culpabilité qu’elle ressentait à propos d’Asra et de son air triste, elle ne regrettait pas le choix qu’elle avait fait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, comprenant son besoin de mettre sa famille à l’abri. Son père aurait probablement essayé de protéger sa femme et sa fille, avant de chercher à sauver le reste. Et Dieu savait que son père était un homme bon… Et si Cana n’avait pas tenu à rester, Mélusine serait sans doute partie avec eux, sans montrer la moindre objection à leur fuite. 

Elle chuchota donc avec colère tout ce qui venait de se passer à la salamandre, qui se contentait de la regarder avec curiosité. Elle passa deux bonnes heures à murmurer furieusement tout ce qui se passait, tremblant de colère et de chagrin. Lorsque les larmes menaçaient de repointer le bout de leur nez, Mélusine se levait, recommençant à faire les cent pas, gardant un rythme soutenu. Elle ne s’arrêtait pas de parler, jamais. Si elle arrêtait de parler, elle se mettrait à pleurer. Et si elle se mettait à pleurer, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas s’arrêter.

C’est comme ça que Cana la trouva, après être revenue de son escapade urbaine. Mélusine leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, la colère ne l’envahissant qu’encore plus lorsqu’elle formula l’objet de sa tristesse à un autre être humain. Elle avait été si stupide...

\- Asra est parti.

Elle n’était pas vraiment dans l’état de parler à quelqu’un, alors elle partit sans prononcer un mot de plus, fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle espérait juste que Cana ne serait pas fâchée par son silence. La pauvre avait l’air suffisamment fatiguée comme ça...

Asra lui manquait déjà. Elle espérait qu’il irait bien, durant cette pandémie. 

Si seulement elle avait pu le retenir...


	27. You won’t die, not on my watch!

Adossé à un arbre, Muriel était très sérieusement en train de remettre son mariage en question. 

Il avait laissé Mélusine l’emmener faire un pique-nique, trouvant l’enthousiasme de la plus jeune adorable, et l’aidant à préparer la nourriture. Ils s’étaient ensuite rendus dans une magnifique clairière que Muriel avait déniché durant l’une de ses promenades, et avaient passé un après-midi formidable.   
Puis, la chaleur n’aidant pas, l’ermite avait fini par s’assoupir, Batty s’endormant également dans ses cheveux et Inanna restant éveillée, profitant du soleil et de la nourriture que Mélusine avait empaqueté pour elle.

Lorsqu’il avait rouvert les yeux, après avoir laissé Mélusine sans surveillance pendant une bonne demi-heure, il se figea. 

La petite rousse était en train de parler à un raton laveur, couverte de morsure et de griffures diverses, en train d’essayer de le convaincre de manger un citron. Elle n’avait pas l’air très préoccupée par le fait d’être blessée, ce qui effraya légèrement Muriel. 

\- M-Mélusine, je...Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant qu’il était réveillé. 

\- Si, il est inoffensif, ne t’en fais pas !

L’ermite hésita à prendre le temps d’expliquer à Mélusine le sens du mot « inoffensif », mais décida plutôt de se lever, se plaçant derrière son épouse. Il attrapa son bras pour doucement l’éloigner du roi de la pêche, Mélusine se dégageant. 

\- Muriel, Monsieur Poubelle est affamé ! Si on ne le nourrit pas, il va mourir de faim ! C’est pour ça qu’il a essayé de me manger…

Muriel fronça les sourcils. 

\- Monsieur Poubelle ?

Mélusine acquiesça vivement, s’approchant un peu plus de l’animal, le citron à bout de bras. 

\- Il sent vraiment mauvais. Il aura un meilleur nom quand il aura pris un bain.

\- Oh.

Muriel poussa un petit soupir, observant avec désespoir la plus jeune continuer d’essayer d’attendrir Monsieur Poubelle pour qu’il ne s’approche d’eux, un petit sourire patient aux lèvres. 

\- Allez, Monsieur Poubelle… Tu ne mourras pas, pas sous ma surveillance !

L’animal finit par s’approcher, attrapant le citron et tirant d’un coup sec. Il s’éloigna de quelques mètres, commençant à entamer le fruit. Le brun esquissa un petit sourire soulagé. Il était enfin nourri, Mélusine et lui pourraient donc partir, sains et saufs. 

Mais c’était sans compter l’envie de la petite rousse de protéger Monsieur Poubelle. 

La jeune fille avait précautionneusement avancé vers son nouvel ami, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pendant qu’il mangeait, bien décidée à adopter le raton laveur. Elle le serra contre elle, déposant un baiser sur le front de l’animal.   
Pris par surprise, Monsieur Poubelle se débattit, griffant Mélusine au passage.   
Mélusine n’ayant pas l’air de vouloir le lâcher malgré les griffes de l’animal, Muriel s’approcha d’eux. Il attrapa l’animal par la peau du cou, le déposant doucement au sol, parvenant par miracle à ne pas se faire griffer. Il avait toujours été très doué avec les animaux.   
Le raton laveur partit à toute vitesse en direction des arbres, disparaissant dans le creux d’un buisson, s’éloignant le plus possible d’eux. 

Mélusine jeta un coup d’œil paniqué à Muriel, les larmes aux yeux. Le raton laveur l’avait griffée à de multiples reprises sur le visage, Inanna s’approchant avec inquiètude de la petite rousse. 

\- M-Muriel, il va mourir de faim, tout seul, dans les bois…

Muriel fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse. 

\- Il faut qu’on le retrouve, il va se perdre…

Le plus vieux stoppa Mélusine, qui s’apprêtait à rejoindre les bois, posant une main sur son épaule. 

\- Mélusine, on ne le retrouvera pas. En plus, il t’a…

Muriel pointa sa joue, Mélusine passant sa main à l’endroit qu’il montrait du doigt. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa main couverte de sang, grimaçant. 

\- Il a dû avoir peur…

Elle esquissa un petit sourire rassurant, voyant l’air inquiet de Muriel. 

\- Il faut quand-même qu’on le retrouve, il va faire noir…

Pris d’une inspiration soudaine, Muriel prit la décision la plus asraienne possible. Le mensonge. 

\- Je pense qu’on ne le retrouvera pas, il doit être parti avec sa femme et ses enfants, dans leur maison.

Le regard de Mélusine s’illumina. 

\- Tu penses qu’il avait une famille ?

Le plus vieux acquiesça, commençant à ranger ce qu’ils avaient emmené pour le pique-nique dans un grand panier, Inanna le suivant. 

\- Il avait une alliance, il était marié.

\- Il n’était pas tout seul, alors ?

Une fois leur matériel rangé, Muriel s’approcha de nouveau de Mélusine, qui passa automatiquement son bras autour du sien, tout sourire. La stupidité de la petite rousse l’étonnerait toujours… 

\- Non, il devait sûrement rentrer du travail, c’est pour ça qu’il avait faim.

Mentir était la meilleure solution pour éviter que Mélusine ne se tue ou ne se fasse mal. Il l’avait apprit à la dure, mais s’était donc beaucoup amélioré en terme d’improvisation. Après deux ans de relation avec la petite rousse, il était désormais un champion des jeux de cartes et de bluff, terrifiant Asra au possible. Mélusine lui faisant totalement confiance, il était très facile de la manipuler, pour son bien. Même si ce genre de pratique mettait toujours Muriel mal à l’aise.

\- Il est arrivé en retard à cause de moi ?

Le brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche. 

\- Au moins, il amènera de la nourriture à ses enfants !

Nouveau sourire rassuré de la part de Mélusine. Elle était presque effrayante, avec son grand sourire et son visage couvert de sang. Muriel se promit de s’occuper des blessures de la mage dès qu’ils seraient rentrés. 

\- C’est vrai ! Je suis contente qu’on ait pu les aider…

Muriel esquissa un rictus attendri. 

\- Moi aussi, Mélusine.


	28. Ouch...that must hurt…

Le retour des deux jeunes filles avait été un peu plus chaotique que prévu. 

En effet, si Asra s’attendait à voir Cana et Mélusine perdues et déboussolées, il ne s’attendait pas à devoir leur réapprendre à parler, marcher, écrire, lire et compter. Ses (désormais) apprenties avaient perdu tout souvenir de leurs familles, de leurs passés, et même des connaissances qu’elles avaient acquis durant leurs vies. 

Fort heureusement, leur inconscient aidant grandement, leur apprentissage avait été accéléré. Néanmoins, comme prévu, Cana avait tout compris plus vite que Mélusine. La petite rousse avait mit un peu plus de temps, mais savait de nouveau parfaitement bien marcher au bout de trois mois de retour à la normale. 

Cette nouvelle avait fait très plaisir à Asra, mais l’avait tout autant terrifié. Une Mélusine capable de se déplacer, c’était une Mélusine à surveiller de toute urgence. 

Il avait donc été très surpris lorsque Mélusine avait passé sa première journée à ne rien casser, faisant tranquillement des bracelets avec les perles qu’Asra ramenait toujours de ses nombreux voyages à l’ancienne Mélusine, qui avait gardé cette passion. Elle avait été très responsable, ravissant le mage. Peut-être qu’elle s’était assagie ? 

Il avait quand-même décidé de garder un œil sur elle, juste au cas où. 

La première partie de la seconde journée se passa également sans accrocs. Cana était plongée dans un livre sur la magie (l’un des plus simples, pour commencer), continuant de s’arrêter sur certains mots mais s’améliorant de jour en jour. Mélusine, quand à elle, parcourait les étagères, touchant les fioles du bout du doigt et épelant chaque ingrédient du bout des lèvres, très concentrée sur la prononciation. Il ne la laissait pas encore aller dans la boutique par peur qu’elle ne fasse trop de dégâts, mais les quelques herbes communes du salon étaient libres d’accès pour elle et sa curiosité. Asra la surveillait de loin, plongé dans une lecture du tarot. 

Il était en train de tirer le Fou lorsqu’il se rappela qu’il avait commencé à faire bouillir un thé. Le magicien se leva donc de son fauteuil, partant rendre visite à la salamandre. De toute façon, Mélusine ne pourrait pas faire de bêtise en cinq minutes, non ? 

Il partit donc remplir trois thé de son breuvage préféré, les posant sur un petit plateau. Mélusine détestait le thé, mais il préférait l’empêcher de se remettre à boire autant de café qu’avant, si c’était possible. Il ajoutait donc beaucoup de sucre, espérant le rendre buvable pour la petite rousse. 

Il était très concentré sur le fait de ramener le thé à ses apprenties sans rien renverser quand il l’entendit. Le bruit. Le bruit qui était synonyme de nouvelle catastrophe causée par Mélusine, le bruit de verre se brisant contre le sol. Ce fracas fut suivi de sanglots, qu’Asra reconnut comme étant ceux de la plus stupide. 

Il posa alors le plateau sur une étagère installée dans le couloir, se ruant dans leur petit salon. Mélusine avait fait tomber l’une des étagères sur elle par mégarde, le contenu des fioles se déversant sur le sol ou sur elle. Cana était déjà en train d’essayer de l’aider à se dépêtrer, manifestement inquiète par les sanglots de la plus jeune, qui avait été terrifiée par l’accident. 

Il releva magiquement l’étagère, aidant Mélusine à se relever. 

\- Qu’est-ce-qui s’est passé ?

Cana se chargea de répondre, étant la plus douée des deux avec les mots :

\- L’étagère s’est décrochée et est tombée sur Mélusine. Mélusine est tombée. Elle s’est fait mal.

Elle avait l’air toujours aussi inquiète, Asra écarquillant les yeux en comprenant pourquoi. La petite rousse s’était ouvert la tête, un mince filet de sang s’écoulant le long de sa joue, partant du front. 

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Cana, je vais soigner ça vite…

Il entraîna Mélusine dans sa chambre, la faisant s’asseoir sur le lit. Il entreprit ensuite de sortir la trousse de premiers soins qu’il gardait toujours avec lui depuis l’arrivée de la petite rousse. Il commença à désinfecter la plaie à l’aide d’un coton imbibé de désinfectant, Mélusine se figeant en sentant l’alcool attaquer sa peau. Elle ne dit rien, faisant pleinement confiance à Asra.   
Asra se concentra sur la blessure, un petit sourire compatissant en voyant qu’elle avait l’air plutôt douloureuse. 

Il refusait de guérir les filles à l’aide de la magie, redoutant les effets de trop de guérisons non naturelles chez ses apprenties. 

\- Aie, ça a dû faire mal…

Mélusine acquiesça doucement à travers les larmes, Cana observant la scène avec un air inquiet. 

\- Je peux aider ?

Asra fit oui de la tête à la question de Cana. Il sortit un pansement de sa trousse de soin, lui tendant. 

\- Mets ça sur le blessure pendant que je vais jeter le coton, d’accord ?

Cana se mit à la tâche, Asra se dirigeant vers sa petite corbeille à papier. Il ne retint pas le petit sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.   
Première blessure de Mélusine, ses apprenties étaient officiellement revenues !


	29. Shit, wait, I’ll patch you up

Les soirées de Muriel et Mélusine étaient souvent très calmes. Mélusine était morte de fatigue après une journée passée à courir partout et à « aider » les gens, et Muriel était de toute façon d’une nature très paisible. Très souvent, ils se retrouvaient donc autour de la table, pour préparer le souper. Muriel s’occupait de tous les objets tranchants et Mélusine était chargée de mélanger les ingrédients (le plus vieux la suppliant de ne toucher à rien). 

Ce soir là, Muriel était donc en train d’éplucher des carottes que Portia leur avait très gentiment apporté, Mélusine balançant ses jambes d’avant en arrière sur l’une des chaises, attendant patiemment qu’il lui donne quelque chose à mélanger. Elle tenait une cuillère en bois dans sa main, tout sourire. 

Mélusine adorait ces soirées. Muriel chantonnait de temps en temps, Mélusine ne le rejoignant que lorsqu’elle connaissait les airs ou les paroles qu'il avait en tête. Sa voix grave était très reposante, la petite voix de Mélusine créant un contraste adorable. 

Il s’agissait de l’une de ces soirées où elle ne connaissait pas le rythme de la chanson choisie par son conjoint. C’était sûrement un chant étranger, la petite rousse ne retrouvant pas les notes familières des comptines vesuviennes qui avaient bercé son enfance. Elle se laissa donc porter par le son, remuant la tête en rythme. 

Elle venait tout juste de fermer les yeux lorsque le chant s’arrêta brusquement, Muriel reposant le couteau sur la table. Elle concentra donc directement son regard sur Muriel, ce dernier grimaçant de douleur. Il venait de se couper, sa main se mettant à saigner abondamment. 

Mélusine se leva automatiquement de sa chaise, attrapant la main de son petit-ami pour observer la blessure de ce dernier. Elle plissa le nez en voyant un long filet de sang s’en écouler, tentant d'analyser la gravité de la blessure.

Ses deux neurones restantes semblèrent se connecter, puisqu’elle retrouva la parole :

\- Ah merde, attends, je vais m’occuper de ça…

Elle attrapa la main valide du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire, étonné par la maturité de Mélusine. La plus jeune fit rapidement couler de l’eau sur la blessure, se mordant la lèvre devant la profondeur de cette dernière. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux, Mélusine semblant avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Elle était observée par un Muriel complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas qui avait prit la place de la Mélusine idiote et cherchant à poser des pilules sur les blessures qu’il connaissait.

\- Je pense qu’on va devoir recoudre ça…

Muriel écarquilla les yeux, Mélusine le guidant de nouveau jusqu’à la chaise. Elle partit ensuite attraper le nécessaire de premiers soins, Muriel paniquant. Il adorait Mélusine, mais n’avait absolument pas confiance en ses talents de couturière.   
Le sang continuant de couler, il attrapa une serviette de table posée à côté des carottes et la posa sur la plaie, cherchant une échappatoire.   
Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser Mélusine s’occuper de lui, cette dernière étant capable de transformer sa cicatrice en fleurs ou en papillon… 

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Mélusine était revenue, relevant ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif. Il acquiesça lentement à sa question, toujours hésitant à l’idée de se faire soigner par elle.

\- Je vais m’en occuper tout seul, Mélusine, ne t’en fais pas.

Mélusine leva un sourcil, ouvrant la petite trousse verte. Elle en tira de quoi le soigner, plus concentrée que jamais. 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne peux pas te recoudre avec une seule main…

Muriel ne trouva rien à répondre, alors il la laissa ôter le chiffon, nettoyant la plaie. La petite rousse observa longuement sa main, tentant d’imiter Cana pour lui prouver qu’il ne devait pas avoir peur de ses talents en matière de médecine :

\- Vu la profondeur de la plaie, j’ai bien peur que ce soit une commotion cérébrale…

Il fronça les sourcils sans relever, Mélusine souriant pour le rassurer. Elle attrapa ensuite sa main, se mordant la lèvre. 

\- Je te préviens, ça va piquer…

Il ferma les yeux, Mélusine commençant à nettoyer la plaie. Même après des années passées à se battre dans le Colisée, ou à soigner ses blessures dues au fait qu’il vivait dans les bois, il restait sensible à la douleur provoquée par l’alcool. Et toute la douceur que Mélusine mettait dans ses gestes n’y changeait rien. 

Il garda les yeux fermés quand elle sortit l’aiguille, lui parlant doucement tout en recousant sa blessure. Elle avait l’air plutôt assurée, Muriel perdant rapidement le fil de ce qu’elle disait. La jeune fille n'arrêta son babillage que pour pousser un petit gémissement de douleur, Muriel estimant qu'elle avait encore dû se piquer le doigt avec une aiguille. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arrêter le flux de sang, nettoyant une dernière fois la plaie, avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. 

\- C’est fini !

Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les écarquiller en voyant le résultat. 

Le grand brun tourna sa main blessée sur elle-même, l’observant sous toutes les coutures, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il n’avait même pas les mots.

Muriel leva les yeux devant le petit sourire fier de Mélusine, qui le perdit tout de suite en voyant qu’il n’avait pas l’air aussi heureux qu’elle. 

Il porta de nouveau son attention sur sa main, examinant le rendu de plus près. A ses côtés se trouvait une Mélusine anxieuse, scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. 

Le seul mot qu’il pouvait trouver pour qualifier le travail de Mélusine était "parfait". Tout simplement parfait. Le trait était droit, la blessure était propre, et tout était très bien recousu. Elle fronça les sourcils devant son air choqué. 

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Il porta son regard sur elle, esquissant un petit sourire. 

\- Si, c’est… Parfait.

Sa voix était douce et posée. Le soulagement se lut immédiatement sur le visage de la petite rousse, qui répondit à son sourire. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Muriel, recommençant à balancer les jambes d'avant en arrière, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait la moindre chance d'être en hauteur. 

\- Tant mieux ! J’ai fini par me faire la main, à force de devoir me recoudre !

Il émit un petit rire, Mélusine se mordant la lèvre. 

\- Par contre, on a un tout, tout, tout petit problème…

Elle leva sa main gauche, une profonde entaille en parcourant la paume. 

\- Je me suis ouvert la main en voulant couper du fil...


	30. What were you thinking?! You could’ve killed yourself!

Ce n’était pas bien. Mélusine le savait pertinemment. 

Asra étant parti en voyage sans ses apprenties deux semaines auparavant et Cana étant occupée à gérer la boutique, Mélusine avait décidé d’aller acheter du thé à ses amis. Du thé spécial. 

Du thé venant du Marché Rouge, l’endroit de la ville où l’on pouvait se procurer les objets les plus fantasques et amusants. Cana et Asra avaient toujours interdit à la petite rousse de s’y rendre, la jugeant peu apte à se défendre contre les bandits et escrocs s’y trouvant. Et à vrai dire, son opinion était partagée par à peu près toutes les personnes qui avaient fait la rencontre de Mélusine et de sa capacité phénoménale à s’attirer des ennuis. 

Mais Mélusine savait également que le pauvre Asra était à court de thé lapsang souchong, introuvable à Vesuvia pour le moment. Il devait donc compter sur ses voyages pour en rapporter à la maison, Mélusine jugeant la décision stupide étant donné qu’il aurait aisément pu s’en procurer dans Vesuvia même. Elle avait également prévu d’apporter un petit cadeau à Cana, comme un couteau, ou un animal dont la vente était légalement interdite. Elle était sûre que son amie serait ravie d’avoir un tigre, dans sa maison. 

Elle était donc discrètement partie de la boutique, panier en main et sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait emporté la totalité de l’argent de poche qu’elle économisait depuis des semaines, toute contente à l’idée de faire plaisir à ses amis. 

Mélusine ne mit pas longtemps à accéder au fameux marché rouge, Julian lui ayant expliqué où se trouvait cet endroit pendant un soir de beuverie. Elle n’avait donc pas eu à marcher longtemps pour tomber sur les stands itinérants, vagabondant parmi les armes diverses et les drogues aux couleurs bariolées que proposaient les différents vendeurs. Mélusine hésita à acheter ces dernières pour les ranger dans l’un de ses bocaux à bonbons, mais se rappela les nombreuses mises en garde d’Asra qui connaissait son côté influençable comme personne. 

Elle soupira de soulagement en trouvant finalement quelqu’un qui vendait du thé, payant les 500 pièces demandées par l’homme, qui lui en donna quelques maigres grammes, tout sourire. Ravie de cet échange, Mélusine continua de fouiller à la recherche d’un vendeur de tigres, empochant le petit sachet. 

La jeune mage s’apprêtait à tourner dans une allée sombre lorsqu’elle sentit des doigts rugueux se poser contre sa bouche, le corps d’un inconnu se pressant contre le sien. Elle se sentit entraînée en arrière, son rythme cardiaque s’accélérant massivement. Une voix émergea brusquement de l’obscurité, la terrifiant encore plus, si c’était possible. 

\- Bonjour, petite.

Elle était face à un groupe de quatre hommes, à l’air effrayant, plus un cinquième qui la maintenait en place pour éviter qu’elle ne s’enfuie. Le plus petit du groupe s’avança lentement vers elle, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il prit la parole d’une voix rauque, posée et calme.

\- Nous manquons...Légèrement d’argent, pour pouvoir retourner chez nous, et nous sommes à la recherche d’une compensation financière… D’une grande compensation financière.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, les jambes flageolantes, son interlocuteur avançant légèrement. 

\- Je suppose que tu ne verrais pas de problèmes à aider quelques inconnus en détresse ?

La jeune fille remarqua le couteau à la pointe aiguisée, au manche recouvert de rouille, que tenait le petit homme, pointé vers elle. Elle acquiesça donc lentement, le vagabond adoptant un rictus moqueur. 

\- Je vois que nous nous sommes compris, gamine, c’est très bien. Donne-nous ce que tu as et aucun mal ne te sera fait.

La petite rousse fouilla dans ses poches, tremblantes, l’homme qui se trouvait autrefois derrière elle la lâchant pour lui donner plus de liberté dans ses recherches. Elle sortit sa bourse de sa poche, tendant de l’ouvrir malgré ses mains frissonnantes. La panique l’empêchait de penser clair, Mélusine espérant juste qu’ils ne touchent pas aux cadeaux de ses amis.

Une voix l’interrompit alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à vider sa bourse au creux de sa main, une voix trahissant la surprise de son possesseur. Il est vrai que croiser quelqu’un d’aussi fragile que Mélusine dans un lieu aussi sordide devait être surprenant... 

\- Mélusine ?

Elle manqua de se mettre à pleurer de soulagement en reconnaissant Julian et son éternel manteau noir, qui s’approcha d’elle sans vraiment remarquer les hommes l’entourant. Il avait l’air inquiet, cherchant à la préserver des horreurs se trouvant dans le marché. 

Trop tard, Mélusine en avait vu la plupart...

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ici ? C’est dangereux pour quelqu’un comme toi !

\- Je suppose que ton ami serait également d’accord pour nous aider ?

Julian sursauta en se rendant soudain compte qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, réagissant directement. Fort heureusement, il avait l’habitude de devoir s’enfuir, et avait adopté d’excellents réflexes avec le temps. Il attrapa donc la main de Mélusine, qui garda fort par miracle la petite bourse en main, se mettant à courir, en l’entraînant avec lui de force. Malheureusement, la petite rousse était beaucoup moins habituée à courir que lui, tentant tant bien que mal de garder le rythme du médecin. Ils continuèrent de cavaler pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Julian emmenant Mélusine loin des bandits. Ces derniers n’avaient même pas chercher à les poursuivre, préférant trouver une autre cible à la place. Il s’arrêta finalement au bout d’une autre allée sombre qui semblait beaucoup plus cachée que la première, vérifiant que Mélusine ne soit pas blessée pendant qu’elle reprenait son souffle, haletante. 

Il finit rapidement son inspection, satisfait de voir qu’il n’aurait rien à recoudre ou à plâtrer, ce qui changeait de d’habitude. Julian était toujours chargé de s’occuper des blessures trop graves pour être soignées par Asra ou Cana, Valdemar étant terrifié par la petite rousse et sa maladresse légendaire. Il esquissa ensuite un grand sourire en voyant son air penaud, remettant son cache-oeil en place. Ce dernier avait la fâcheuse tendance de glisser lors de ses courses-poursuites, rendant la vie impossible à ce pauvre Julian. 

\- C’était moins une ! Qu’est-ce-que tu faisais ici ?

Mélusine rougit légèrement, sortant le sachet de thé de son petit panier, honteuse. Il éclata de rire en en voyant le contenu, incrédule.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie pour du thé ?

Mélusine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupée par une voix qu’elle connaissait très bien. Une voix furibonde. La voix de quelqu’un qui savait exactement quand elle était en danger, et qui était très fâchée de découvrir la raison de ses péripéties du jour. 

\- Elle a quoi ?

Cana était arrivée devant eux, s’arrêtant bras croisés, plus décoiffée que jamais par la course qu’elle venait de faire. Elle avait l’air absolument paniquée. A la peur se mêlait la colère, comme à chaque fois qu’elle jugeait que Mélusine avait risqué sa vie pour rien. Elle imita Julian, regardant Mélusine sous toutes les coutures pour s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas blessée ou gravement en danger de mort. Satisfaite, elle recroisa les bras, reprenant son air sévère. Mélusine jeta un coup d’œil incertain à Julian, qui se chargea d’apaiser les tensions. 

\- Risqué sa vie est peut-être un peu exagéré… Elle a juste…

La petite rousse le coupa à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je vous ai acheté du thé !

Un ange passa. Cana avait prit le ton le plus sérieux possible, l’air exténuée.   
\- Mélusine, je t’ai dit de ne pas te rendre ici…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il y a plein de choses super jolies, à voir ! Il y a des colliers à base de dents, pas loin d’ici, tu les adorerais !

Ce fut la remarque de trop, Cana haussant beaucoup plus la voix :

\- Mélusine, on t’a dit mille fois de ne pas venir ici, avec Asra ! C’est dangereux, il y a des criminels, des gens qui pourraient te tuer, et tu n’es pas capable de te défendre toute seule ! Mais à quoi est-ce-que tu pensais ? Tu aurais pu te tuer… Et tout ça pour du thé qu’Asra va de toute façon ramener de son voyage dans deux jours ! Est-ce-que tu es totalement stupide ?

Mélusine perdit son sourire. 

\- Cana…

\- Ne me Cana pas, c’est fatiguant de toujours devoir vérifier que tu ne sois pas en train de te tuer, Mélusine… J’ai tout le temps peur que tu ne te sois attiré des ennuis, ou même que tu sois déjà morte, avant que je ne puisse arriver ! Un jour, j’arriverais trop tard et tu ne pourras pas te défendre, tu feras quoi ce jour-là ?

Voyant la mine déconfite de la petite rousse, Julian tenta d’intervenir :

\- Elle ne savait pas que c’était aussi dangereux…

Cana se tourna vers lui, exaspérée :

\- Je n’ai pas arrêté de lui répéter que c’était rempli de gens dangereux pour elle, et qu’elle ne devait pas s’y rendre ! Est-ce-que tu laisserais ta petite sœur toute seule ici ?

Julian ne répondit pas, Mélusine mettant la main dans la poche de sa robe. Elle en ressortit un petit objet brillant qu’elle mit de force dans la main de Cana, l’air toujours aussi coupable.   
Cana regarda ce qu’elle avait déposé, sa bouche s’ouvrant en un petit ‘O’ de surprise en voyant le petit pendule en amazonite que Mélusine lui avait prit. 

\- Je l’ai pris sur un stand, je sais que tu avais cassé le tien…

Cana s’adoucit légèrement, mettant le pendule dans l’une de ses poches. Mélusine avait le don pour amadouer la plus vieille sans s'en rendre compte, évitant le courroux de cette dernière.

\- Tu l’as emprunté, n’est-ce-pas ?

Le mot ‘vol’ déclenchait un sentiment de culpabilité chez Mélusine, alors Asra et Cana qualifiaient ses vols d’emprunts, cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde.   
Mélusine acquiesça doucement, les joues rouges de honte en voyant que son amie avait l'air exténuée. Cana poussa un petit soupir. 

De son côté, Julian était clairement amusé par l’échange, suivant avec intérêt leur conversation.

\- Est-ce-que tu promets de ne pas retourner ici ? Surtout pas toute seule ? 

Mélusine acquiesça de nouveau. 

\- On devrait peut-être partir d’ici, non ?

Il est vrai qu’ils étaient littéralement dans l’endroit le moins sécurisé de la ville. Cana attrapa donc le poignet de Mélusine pour s’assurer qu’elle ne se perde pas dans la foule du marché, partant en direction de la sortie avec Julian. 

Elle hésitait très fortement à menotter Mélusine dans un coin de la boutique la prochaine fois qu’elle ne pourrait pas la surveiller.


	31. I came too late

Le cœur battant, le souffle coupé, et les joues rougies par l’effort, Muriel courait. Il courait depuis 20 bonnes minutes, sans jamais s’arrêter, depuis qu’Asra l’avait prévenu. L’ermite avait automatiquement lâché ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains, quittant son habitation avec un seul objectif en tête : retrouver Mélusine et la ramener à la maison le plus vite possible.

Il devait absolument empêcher ce qu’Asra avait prédit… 

Le grand brun s’était donc précipité dans les rues de Vesuvia, paniqué. Inanna n’avait même pas pu le suivre, regardant son ami partir de la hutte sans aucune indication concernant son départ. La pauvre louve n’était absolument pas rassurée, attendant patiemment auprès du feu que Muriel n’avait même pas prit le temps d’éteindre. 

Il finit par arriver devant le cottage de Portia, toquant. La jolie rousse ne mit que quelques secondes à venir lui ouvrir, levant un sourcil devant ses joues rougies et son air terrifié. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le souffle qu’il avait perdu, Portia demandant d’un air amusé :

\- Je suppose que tu viens voir Mélusine ?

Il acquiesça, Portia s’écartant pour le laisser rentrer. Elle passa ensuite de nouveau devant lui, le menant jusqu’à son salon, où il put finalement voir Mélusine, allongée par terre, les yeux fermés. Cana se trouvait à ses côtés, esquissant un grand sourire en direction de Muriel lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Muriel ne put répondre à son sourire, tétanisé par ce qu’il vit.

Mélusine était avachie sous une portée de chatons adorables, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Deux d’entre eux jouaient dans ses cheveux, faisant pouffer la petite rousse. 

En effet, lorsque Cana et Portia s’étaient rendues compte que leurs animaux respectifs avaient eu une portée, Asra et Mélusine avaient été les premiers prévenus. Asra avait refusé la proposition de venir les voir, partant le plus rapidement possible prévenir son pauvre ami de ce qui l’attendait. Il connaissait Mélusine et savait pertinemment que la laisser avec des chatons pendant plus de trois secondes la pousserait à en demander à son petit-ami. Muriel s’était dépêché de rejoindre le cottage en apprenant la nouvelle, espérant trouver Mélusine avant qu’elle ne fasse la rencontre des chatons. Mais il avait raté… 

Mélusine finit par ouvrir les yeux en entendant le pas de Muriel, esquissant un grand sourire. Elle en saisit un au creux de sa main, le pointant tout doucement vers son petit-ami pour qu’il puisse mieux le voir. Elle ne remarqua ni l’air paniqué de Muriel, ni l’air amusé de Cana et Portia.

\- Regarde moi leurs petites bouilles, Mu’ ! Portia et Cana ont dit qu’on pouvait en adopter, si on voulait !

Muriel jeta un coup d’œil paniqué à Cana, ne souhaitant pas adopter plus d’animaux. La brune lui adressa un petit clin d’œil moqueur, parfaitement consciente de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Mélusine était déjà bien assez difficile à gérer, pas besoin d’une armée de chats renverseurs d’objets… Il lui murmura, l’air désespéré :

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard…


	32. You should’ve told me earlier, I could’ve helped you!

Frissonnante et les sourcils froncés, Mélusine était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. La pauvre petite rousse passait actuellement la pire journée de sa vie, son seul réconfort étant Batty, qui volait joyeusement devant eux. Malheureusement, la chauve-souris se fatigua très rapidement, et Mélusine fut obligée de la laisser se reposer dans son petit sac à bandoulière, désormais privée de toute distraction. 

Asra avait chargé Mélusine de rapporter un paquet à l’un de ses amis, lui interdisant néanmoins de s’y rendre toute seule. 

Malheureusement, Cana était occupée avec Portia, Muriel avait prévu de garder Poppy et Daisy, Nadia devait gérer le royaume, Selasi ne voulait pas quitter sa boulangerie, les orphelins étaient trop petits, les familiers de ses amis ne voulaient pas quitter leurs maîtres, Valdemar l’avait suppliée d’arrêter de rentrer dans sa chambre, Vlastomil ne voulait pas laisser ses vers dans son manoir, Valerius l’avait menacée de lui lancer un procès, Volta était encore moins responsable qu’elle, et Vulgora était partant mais n’avait pas reçu l’autorisation de Cana quand à l’accompagnement de Mélusine. 

Il n’y avait donc plus qu’un choix. Un choix qui avait tétanisé Mélusine, énervant grandement Muriel. 

Lucio. 

Il avait directement accepté d’accompagner Mélusine, n’étant jamais contre un petit voyage. Le Comte était donc parti avec la jeune fille, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quel point elle le haïssait. 

Mélusine était donc en train de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Elle était avec l’homme qu’elle détestait le plus au monde, elle avait terriblement mal à la cheville après une chute malencontreuse contre un caillou, et sentait sa patience diminuer à chaque fois que Lucio faisait référence à Muriel ou à l’une de ses anecdotes héroïques. 

Elle se contenta donc de fixer son regard sur Batty, sa cheville lui faisant de plus en plus mal. De son côté, Lucio était plongé dans le récit de la perte de son bras, Mélusine ne l’écoutant que d’une oreille. Fort heureusement, ils avaient déjà apporté le colis, et étaient sur le chemin du retour… Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient rentrés d’ici quelques heures. 

\- Et là, je dis au tigr-

Lucio se stoppa en voyant la petite grimace de Mélusine. 

\- Hey, tu m’écoutes ?

La petite rousse acquiesça douloureusement, Lucio remarquant finalement qu’elle boitait. Il leva un sourcil. 

\- Est-ce-que ça va ?

Mélusine acquiesça de nouveau, ne s’abaissant même pas à le regarder. S’il fallait marcher une vingtaine de kilomètres sur sa cheville endommagée pour ne plus entendre l’assassin de ses parents parler, elle le ferait. 

\- Tu es sûre ?

La mage poussa un petit soupir. 

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant, tu boites.

Mélusine daigna finalement jeter un coup d’œil au blond. Ce dernier avait l’air vraiment inquiet pour elle, ce qui l’étonna grandement. Est-ce-qu’il simulait pour qu’elle écoute plus attentivement ses anecdotes ? Très probablement. 

\- Je me suis tordu la cheville pendant le trajet. Ça va aller. Tais-toi, maintenant.

Le plus vieux ne se laissa pas décontenancer par l’énervement de la petite mage, toujours l’air aussi inquiet. Mélusine était perdue. Est-ce-qu’il s’inquiétait vraiment pour elle ? Alors qu’elle ne lui avait montré que du mépris ? 

Alors qu’il lui avait arraché ses parents ? Pourquoi ? 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu vas aggraver ta blessure, si tu continues de marcher !

\- Et je vais te tuer si je passe une heure de plus à t’écouter parler…

Elle tentait de s’appuyer sur sa cheville droite pour épargner la blessée depuis quelques heures, se fatiguant beaucoup plus rapidement. Chaque pas était une torture, mais d’une certaine manière, entendre Lucio parler était encore plus douloureux. 

\- Est-ce-que tu voudrais qu’on s’arrête ?

\- Non.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques secondes, Lucio le brisant :

\- Et tu ne connais pas de sorts pour soigner ta cheville ? Un petit tour de magie ?

\- Je...Non.

La dernière fois qu’elle avait essayé de se soigner, Mélusine avait perdu la vue pendant deux mois. Cela n’avait définitivement pas été l’une de ses meilleures expériences… Depuis, elle avait interdiction d’essayer de se soigner toute seule. 

Puis, sans la prévenir, Lucio la saisit par la taille, la prenant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il avançait au même rythme qu’avant, nullement décontenancé par le poids sur ses épaules. Mélusine se mit à taper des poings contre lui, dans l’espoir de se libérer, mais rien n’y fit. 

\- Lucio, lâche-moi !

\- Tu vas aggraver ta blessure si tu continues de marcher dessus !

Elle tenta de le mordre, mais sa couche de vêtements était malheureusement trop épaisse pour qu’il ne ressente la morsure. Il finit par lui attraper les poignets lorsqu’elle essaya de lui tirer les cheveux, Mélusine abandonnant toute idée de se défendre. De plus, il était vrai qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de reposer sa cheville… 

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, j’aurais pu t’aider plus tôt et tu n’aurais pas eu à marcher avec une cheville abîmée !

\- Et je suppose que j’aurais dû te prévenir de ne pas faire assassiner mon Père, aussi ?

Lucio prit une moue indignée, continuant sa marche. 

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça !

\- Tes excuses ne servent à rien, imbécile !

Elle conclut sa phrase en tapant dans le dos de Lucio. Cela ne servait à rien, mais ça la défoulait un minimum. Il ne répondit rien à son injure, continuant de la porter en silence. Fort heureusement pour Mélusine, il avait oublié toute idée de communiquer ou de partager ses anecdotes les plus rocambolesques avec autrui. 

Le duo continua de voyager pendant trois heures et demi avant d’arriver à Vesuvia, Mélusine s’étant endormie au bout de trente longues minutes de marche, facilitant le voyage pour tout le monde. 

Cana, Muriel et Asra furent très étonnés de voir le Comte de retour avec une petite masse rousse profondément endormie sur l’épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu’il raconta qu’il avait sauvé Mélusine d’une grave blessure, et que le voyage leur avait permis de beaucoup se rapprocher.


	33. I swear to god, if you die on our way back, i'll kill you

Mélusine était sur le point de s’évanouir, à bout de souffle à cause du poids de l’animal dans ses bras. Elle tentait de le porter, le pauvre vers étant affaibli. Chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent, Vlastomil ayant oublié de tailler quelques uns de ses rosiers dans lesquels Mélusine avait trébuché avec ledit vers.

Il s’agissait de Wiggler, le vers préféré de Vlastomil. Ce dernier l’avait perdu à cause de Mélusine qui avait oublié de fermer la porte, Wiggler s’étant échappé. Le juge avait paniqué, criant légèrement sur Mélusine qui s’était mise à pleurer à cause de la culpabilité. Alors elle était partie dans les jardins pour le retrouver, Vlastomil fouillant méticuleusement chaque pièce de son immense demeure. 

Elle l’avait finalement trouvé à la lisière de la forêt, en train de dévorer un renard, terrifiant la petite rousse. Est-ce-que c’était censé avoir des dents, un vers ? Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû écouter Cana et ne pas s’y rendre… 

Elle avait donc dû porter le vers pendant près d’un kilomètre, la bête ne faisant définitivement pas partie des animaux les plus légers au monde. Le pauvre vers s’était fait mordre par le renard qu’il avait atrocement mangé, affaibli par la perte de sang. Les chutes dans les ronces n’avaient, bien évidemment, rien arrangé quant à la santé de l’animal. 

La mage se stoppa. Est-ce-qu’un vers pouvait être considéré comme un animal ? Elle demanderait à Cana, si elle rentrait vivante à la boutique un jour… 

Mélusine avait parcouru la moitié du jardin lorsqu’elle chuchota, terrifiée, à un Wiggler en train de s’endormir :

\- Si tu meurs sur le chemin du retour, je te tues !

Le vers se blottit un peu plus contre elle, Mélusine se demandant s’il avait compris le sens de sa phrase ou s’il avait juste froid. Elle était terrifiée à l’idée de perdre l’amitié de Vlastomil, qui lui était si chère… Il était si gentil et si adorable… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le détestait… Il avait même accepté de nommer l’un de ses nombreux vers avec elle, puisqu’elle était la seule à être venue à son baptême (Nadia n’avait mystérieusement jamais reçu l’invitation).


	34. It's nothing, just a scratch

Les après-midi à la cour n’étaient jamais de tout repos pour Mélusine. Elle courait toujours partout, tantôt visitant les jardins du palais, tantôt aidant Valdemar dans les donjons (il était toujours heureux de la voir, même s’il ne le disait jamais!Mélusine l’avait bien compris, Valdemar manifestait son amour par les actions plutôt que par les paroles), tantôt s’amusant avec Portia. Certaines fois, elle assistait même aux réunions des courtiers, et même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle égayait souvent leurs réunions avec des dessins et des enlaçades impromptues. 

Cet après-midi là était donc un après-midi réunion ! Elle s’était arrangée avec Portia pour avoir les heures et lieux de retrouvailles des courtiers, la gentille rousse étant toujours heureuse de l’aider à les retrouver. 

Mélusine s’était donc rendue dans la salle désignée par Portia, l’une de ces immenses pièces avec un lustre énorme et beaucoup trop de chaises pour un simple goûter entre amis. Mélusine entra donc sans toquer, Valerius brisant son verre de joie en la voyant. Elle l’enlaça tendrement, déposant un baiser sur ses deux joues. Elle continua ainsi avec chacun des courtiers, toute contente de les revoir. Elle avait un commentaire gentil pour chacun d’entre eux, qu’elle leur offrait avant de s’installer aux côtés de Vulgora. Elle changeait de voisin entre chaque réunion, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. 

\- Volta ne vient pas ?

Valerius laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant. 

\- Elle doit être en train de se goinfrer aux cuisines, à l’heure qu’il est. Peut-être devriez vous la rejoindre, sorcière ?

Mélusine s’apprêta à lui répondre, mais fut coupée par un bruit assourdissant. Un petit « Eek » précédé du son de quelque chose qui tombe au sol. Automatiquement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit. Volta, tombée au sol. Le petit démon fondit aussitôt en larmes, sous les rires méprisants des courtiers. 

Mélusine se sentit aussitôt mal pour la pauvre démone, qui se releva tant bien que mal, honteuse. Elle s’approcha donc tout doucement de Volta, l’aidant à se relever. 

La mage avait beaucoup de défauts, mais le manque de compassion n’en était définitivement pas un. Voyant que les courtiers ne faisaient pas preuve de gentillesse auprès de Volta, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la menant hors de la pièce. La petite rousse guida Volta dans une petite salle servant habituellement de petit salon, s’installant à ses côtés sur un grand canapé en velours.   
Mélusine adorait ce grand canapé bleu. C’est là qu’elle se reposait lorsqu’elle avait passé l’après-midi à vagabonder dans le château, et c’est souvent là qu’Asra ou Cana la retrouvaient à la fin de la journée. 

Volta commençait doucement à se calmer, reniflant de temps en temps. Elle avait retiré une sucette de sa poche, la mettant dans sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le sol. 

\- Est-ce-que tu t’es fait mal en tombant ?

Mélusine avait posé la question d’une voix douce, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Volta acquiesça, lui montrant son genou. Mélusine leva un sourcil, la peau étant à peine abîmée. Volta n’aurait même pas dû le sentir. 

\- Ce n’est rien, juste une égratignure, tu n’auras plus rien demain !

Volta acquiesça lentement, avant d’écarquiller les yeux. 

\- Volta doit se rendre à la réunion, sinon elle va se faire disputer par les autres !

Mélusine se mordit la lèvre. 

\- Si Volta retourne à la réunion, les autres vont encore être méchants avec elle ! Est-ce-que Volta ne préférerait pas prendre le thé avec Mélusine ?

Mélusine avait prit la mauvaise habitude d’emprunter les habitudes de langage de Volta, les utilisant ensuite dans sa vie personnelle. Cana avait été terrifiée la première fois que Mélusine lui avait demandé « Mélusine n’a plus de cyanure, ma chère Cana, est-ce-que tu en aurais? »  
Voyant que Volta hésitait (pas très étonnant, la salle de réunion était pourvue de gâteaux!), Mélusine proposa malicieusement : 

\- Je sais où on pourrait trouver des pâtisseries, si tu veux ! Et les courtiers passent leurs réunions à faire des dessins bizarres, tu ne louperas pas grand-chose !

Le petit démon hésita encore pendant quelques secondes, avant d’acquiescer. Elle avait l’air excitée à l’idée de se rendre aux cuisines, même si Mélusine se doutait que la nourriture avait plus fait pencher la balance que sa simple présence. 

Elle entraîna donc Volta aux cuisines, lui apprenant à voler de la nourriture sans se faire remarquer. Il s’agissait d’une mauvaise idée puisque Volta passerait ensuite la plupart de son temps au palais à voler de la nourriture, mais pour l’instant, l’objectif de Mélusine était de lui remonter le moral. 

La petite rousse était toujours surprise de voir à quel point Volta aimait la nourriture. Elle observa son amie dévorer un plateau de viennoiseries, finissant même par lui emprunter le pain au chocolat qu’elle avait à peine eu le temps d’entamer.

Elles repartirent ensuite dans le grand canapé de velours, Mélusine demandant avec un petit sourire :

\- La prochaine fois que les courtiers sont méchants avec toi, est-ce-que tu pourrais m’appeler ? J’adore passer du temps avec toi !

‘En plus, Valerius ne pourra plus dire que je n’ai rien à faire aux réunions, puisque j’aurais été invitée !’, pensa Mélusine, un petit sourire aux lèvres.   
Ces quelques années passées avec Asra lui avaient apprit à jouer sur les mots. 

Volta acquiesça calmement, reprenant une sucette. La quantité de bonbons qu’elle était capable d’emmener avec elle étonnait toujours la plus jeune. Plus étonnant encore, Volta avait actuellement accepté de partager sa nourriture avec elle, lui donnant une sucette. 

\- Ma chère Mélusine, est-ce-que tu accepterais de venir prendre le thé avec Volta demain ?

Mélusine émit un petit hoquet de surprise, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle acquiesça vivement, toute excitée à l’idée de passer plus de temps avec son amie. 

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! J’emmènerais du pain à la citrouille, tu vas adorer !

Les yeux de Volta pétillèrent d’impatience, et elle esquissa un grand sourire. 

\- On va bien s’amuser ! Conclut Mélusine, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Volta malgré leur différence de taille.

Cet après-midi avait été fatigante… Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre Volta, cette dernière se mettant à paniquer de peur de louper son prochain repas, à cause de sa nouvelle amie.


	35. Look, no need to fuss over me, I’m fine!

Assise au chevet d’Asra, lui tenant la main, Mélusine était paniquée. 

La petite rousse s’était réveillée six mois auparavant, ayant totalement perdu la mémoire. Et même si elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé, ou de qui elle avait été, elle savait une chose. Voir Cana ou Asra malade n’était pas bon signe. Elle le sentait au plus profond d’elle, la moindre quinte de toux ou une quelconque migraine décelée chez un de ses proches l’empêchant de dormir.

C’est pourquoi elle avait été terrifiée lorsque le magicien avait commencé à tousser, la gorge enflammée et les yeux brillants. Il avait essayé de lui cacher au début, mais impossible de cacher quoique ce soit à quelqu’un qui vit avec nous, et qui prend autant exemple sur nous que Mélusine sur Asra. Elle avait par conséquent laissé Cana prendre le contrôle de la boutique, cherchant à tout prix à soigner son ami. Le simple fait de le voir ainsi la faisait paniquer, la petite rousse cherchant à tout prix un remède ou un antidote. 

Peut-être que l’ancienne Mélusine était hypocondriaque ? 

Toujours était-il que la Mélusine actuelle ne quittait pas Asra d’une semelle, l’empêchant de se lever avant qu’il ne soit totalement rétabli. La petite rousse avait préparé des thés de sa composition, forçant Asra à les boire. Le pauvre magicien ne savait pas en quoi un mélange café-sirop de violette pouvait aider son rhume, mais il but quand même en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de son apprentie. Le soulagement visible sur son visage lorsque le verre fut vide valait bien quelques secondes de dégoût absolu. 

\- Est-ce-que tu te sens mieux ?

Asra leva les yeux de sa tasse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mélusine lui avait apporté des dizaines d’oreillers, le plus de couvertures possibles, et lui avait même prêté quelques unes de ses peluches pour lui tenir compagnie, Faust aidant Cana à s’occuper de la boutique. 

\- Oui, Mélusine, ça va beaucoup mieux, je pense même que je suis complètement rétabli !

Il fit encore mine de se lever (se sentant en vérité mieux depuis deux bons jours, même si Mélusine refusait de le laisser sortir), Mélusine recommençant à paniquer. 

\- N-Non, Asra, la maladie va s’aggraver et tu vas mourir, reste couché !

Il se retint fortement de lever les yeux au ciel, se laissant retomber sur l’un des nombreux oreillers. Mélusine approcha doucement sa chaise, posant la main sur le front d’Asra. 

\- Tu n’as plus de fièvre, j’espère que tu ne fais pas d’hypothernie…

\- On dit hypothermie, Mélusine. Écoute, tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour moi à ce point, je vais bien !

Il regrettait sa décision de les laisser toutes seules un peu plus chaque jour, une Mélusine inquiète était encore pire qu’une Mélusine normale. De plus, la pauvre Mélusine avait des cernes plus immenses que jamais, passant beaucoup de temps à vérifier qu’il ne manque de rien ou qu’il ne soit pas mort dans son sommeil. Et chacune de ses inquiétudes ramenait Asra à sa fuite, à sa lâcheté. Au fait qu’il soit responsable de ce traumatisme. C’était pour cela qu’il ne pouvait pas crier sur Mélusine, ou la trouver trop agaçante. Il était pleinement coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. 

\- Mélusine, est-ce-que tu te rappelles quand tu as attrapé la grippe, il y a deux mois ?

La petite rousse acquiesça lentement. 

\- Est-ce-que tu en es morte ?

L’apprentie avait été absolument insupportable pendant ses quelques jours de convalescence. Elle avait dramatiquement écrit un testament, et avait demandé à Asra de l’épouser pour ne pas mourir vieille fille, avant de supplier Cana de nommer son premier-né après elle. Fort heureusement, Cana était extrêmement patiente, expliquant à de nombreuses reprises à Mélusine qu’elle n’allait pas mourir. 

\- Non ?

\- Et bien ce que j’ai attrapé, c’est beaucoup moins grave qu’une grippe. On ne meurt pas d’un rhume, Mélusine.

La plus jeune n’ayant pas l’air de le croire, Asra esquissa un petit sourire. 

\- Promis, je te préviendrais si je sens que je commence à mourir.

Les sourcils de Mélusine s’arquèrent de peur. 

\- Tu promets ?

Asra acquiesça. Il n’avait pas détesté ces quelques jours de repos gracieusement offerts par son amie, mais commençait à s’ennuyer dans le lit rempli de peluches et de coussins. De plus, Mélusine recommençait à parler lentement, trahissant sa fatigue de plus en plus intense. La fatigue amplifiait la panique de Mélusine, panique qui l’empêchait elle-même de dormir. Cercle vicieux absolument insupportable pour le magicien comme pour son apprentie. Asra s’attarda sur son teint pale, se mordant la lèvre, pris de remords. C’était sans doute elle qui avait besoin de dormir… Elle ne tiendrait jamais si elle dormait aussi peu. 

\- Uniquement si tu vas te coucher, d’accord ?

Il commença à se lever, posant une main dans le dos de Mélusine pour la pousser vers sa chambre. La jeune fille fit également oui de la tête, partant enfin se coucher sans trop se plaindre. Après tout, elle se sentait presque tomber de fatigue... Il s’habilla ensuite rapidement, rejoignant finalement Cana pour avoir des nouvelles de la boutique, un thé à la main. 

\- Elle t’a enfin laissé partir ? Demanda Cana en le revoyant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Enfin, c’est bien le mot ! Rit Asra.

Il porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, toujours en riant. Le rire ne se couplant jamais très bien avec la boisson, le magicien s’étouffa avec le thé, pris d’une quinte de toux.   
Cana, trop occupée à tapoter dans le dos de son ami en se moquant gentiment de lui, ne remarqua pas Mélusine qui était immédiatement descendue dans les escaliers à l’entente de la toux d’Asra. Elle était vêtue d’un pyjama aux motifs carottes absolument adorable, les cheveux ébouriffés, comme si elle avait été tirée de son sommeil. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Il est en train de mourir ?

Asra perdit aussitôt son sourire, Mélusine descendant les escaliers en trombe pour le forcer à retourner se coucher. Il se laissa faire, parfaitement conscient qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'empêcher Mélusine de s'occuper de lui.


	36. Well, you see... It's a really long story. Will you help me or not?

Mélusine fut réveillée par le bruit d’une vitre se brisant, le verre tombant au sol la faisant se lever instantanément. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de prendre de quoi se défendre, se dirigeant vers l’endroit des lectures de tarot, là où elle avait entendu le bruit.   
Elle y tomba sur un Julian coincé entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur, la tête bloquée sous la table des lectures et ses grandes jambes se débattant. 

La petite rousse à demi-réveillée lutta contre l’envie folle de se mettre à rire devant un tel spectacle, demandant en riant : 

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu fais là, Ilya ?

Le magicien aux cheveux blancs avait demandé un million de fois au docteur d’arrêter de s’introduire dans la boutique de nuit, et par la fenêtre, mais rien n’y faisait. 

\- Et bien, tu vois… C’est une très longue histoire. Est-ce-que tu veux bien m’aider, ou pas ?

La voix étouffée de Julian ne fit qu’amplifier l’hilarité de Mélusine, qui s’approcha tranquillement de la fenêtre. Elle laissa néanmoins échapper un petit cri de douleur en posant son pied nu sur l’un des éclats de verre, Julian poussant un soupir ennuyé.

\- Tu viens de marcher sur du verre, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- ...Non ?

La voix de Mélusine s’était faite tremblotante, la jeune fille retenant ses larmes. Ilya perdit son air ennuyé en l’entendant, parlant de la voix la plus calme possible. 

\- Aide-moi à sortir, et je m’occuperais de ton pied, okay ?

Mélusine acquiesça, s’approchant encore plus près de lui. Elle se déplaçait à cloche-pied, évitant maladroitement de se faire mal de nouveau.

\- Où sont Asra et Cana ?

La petite rousse haussa les épaules, tirant sur les jambes de Julian et les laissant lourdement tomber par terre. La chute ne fut heureusement pas trop douloureuse, et il put facilement se retrouver face à Mélusine et son pyjama orné de petits sapins. L’approche des fêtes rendait toujours la magicienne folle de joie. 

\- Partis chercher un ingrédient « beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, Mélusine », « de toute façon c’est trop loin et la route est très difficile d’accès ».

Mélusine était très douée pour imiter la voix de Cana, mais son imitation d’Asra laissait toujours à désirer. Julian sentit un petit sourire poindre, et demanda :

\- Est-ce-que tu serais d’accord pour me faire un tirage de cartes gratuit si je t’emmène au Rowdy Raven ? Après avoir soigné ton pied, évidemment !

Mélusine perdit aussitôt son air attristé, acquiesçant vivement. Elle adorait le Rowdy Tavern, qui lui avait toujours rappelé le bar de son père, mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas s’y rendre trop souvent. La jeune adulte était très influençable et l’idée d’une Mélusine saoule terrifiait ses aînés. Elle sauta donc sur l’occasion, Julian l’aidant à s’asseoir sur la chaise du liseur, sans savoir que Mélusine tricherait de toute façon pour se trouver face à l’étoile, son arcane préférée. 

Et en effet, c’est l’étoile qui s’adressa à Julian.


	37. I can’t make it

\- Je ne m’en sortirais pas.

Les mots avaient passé les lèvres de Mélusine sans que cette dernière ne s’en rende vraiment compte, ne changeant aucunement l’atmosphère déjà froide et impersonnelle qui avait envahi la hutte de Muriel depuis l’annonce de Julian, une semaine auparavant. 

Le docteur avait apporté la nouvelle à Mélusine d’une voix emplie de regrets, n’osant même pas la regarder dans les yeux. L’annonce avait été courte, et brutale. « Elle l’a attrapé. » avait suffit à faire fondre la petite rousse en larmes, Julian expliquant qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire, même s’il continuerait d’essayer de la guérir. Il mourrait en essayant, s’il le fallait. Il avait conclu sur les habituelles recommandations concernant les précautions à prendre pour ne pas attraper la peste, les yeux fixés sur le sol de la boutique de Mélusine. Les sanglots de la petite rousse avaient suffit pour briser le cœur déjà bien abimé du docteur. Mélusine n'avait jamais autant regretté le départ d'Asra qu'à ce moment précis.

Elle avait donc quitté la boutique pendant quelques jours, partant s’installer chez un Muriel étonnement conciliant. Ses commandes pourraient bien attendre un peu... Il avait sans doute besoin de compagnie aussi, après tout, il avait également perdu les deux personnes lui étant les plus chères. Asra et Cana.   
Mélusine et Muriel ne se voilaient pas la face concernant la situation de Cana. La gentille brune ne s’en sortirait jamais. Au mieux, son calvaire serait court, et presque dénué de douleur. Et au pire… Mélusine frissonna. Il ne servait à rien d’imaginer le pire. 

La mage passait ses journées à harceler Julian pour qu’il la laisse rendre visite à Cana, donnant de nombreux coups de pieds dans la porte de son laboratoire et hurlant le plus fort possible pendant des demi-heures entières, rentrant chez Muriel avec la voix cassée et les yeux rougis. Elle était en train de rendre le pauvre Ilya fou, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. L’idée que Julian la laisse rentrer dans la chambre de Cana si elle le dérangeait assez ne quitterait pas son esprit. Parfois, elle apportait de petits objets qu’elle fabriquait avec Muriel, et les laissait devant la porte de Julian dans l’espoir qu’il les apporte à son amie. Bracelets brésiliens tout saufs droits, petites figurines en bois que Muriel lui avait apprit à faire recouvertes d’échardes, origamis froissés, poèmes aux vers irréguliers, petits gâteaux très probablement mortels… Elle les faisait pendant la soirée, après être revenue de chez Julian. Cela l'empêchait de réfléchir, et tout ce qui l'empêchait de penser était bon à prendre.

Puis, elle s’effondrait de fatigue dans une masse de fourrures, devant le feu, épuisée après sa journée de cris et de coups. 

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle s’était laissée tombée contre Muriel, les larmes aux yeux. Le plus grand n’avait pas bronché, la serrant contre lui comme si le simple fait de la lâcher la ferait s’envoler. Elle s’était donc blottie contre l’ancien gladiateur, bien trop contente d’avoir un peu de contact humain. 

Muriel n’avait rien répondu. Il ne savait trop que dire, et de toute façon, il n’était même pas sûre que quelque chose puisse réconforter Mélusine. Alors il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, la laissant s’exprimer. C’est ce que Cana et Asra auraient voulu. 

Oh, si seulement Asra avait été là pour s’occuper de la jeune fille à sa place… 

\- Je ne pourrais pas m’occuper de la boutique toute seule, je ne pourrais pas m’occuper de payer le loyer toute seule…

Elle promenait ses doigts contre la peau de Muriel, légèrement tremblante. Ils avaient très probablement l’air stupides, assis à côté du lit de Muriel, puisque c’était l’endroit où Mélusine s’était effondrée, mais il s’agissait du cadet de leur soucis. Muriel desserra sa prise sur la petite rousse, qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui en retour. 

\- Je n’arriverais pas à m’occuper de moi toute seule…

Voyant que la petite rousse ne se calmait toujours pas, Muriel se redressa doucement, son invitée suivant le mouvement. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, mais savait pertinemment qu’elle ne le quittait pas du regard, sentant qu’il parlerait. Ayant perdu ses repères, Mélusine était prête à suivre à peu près quiconque serait gentil et doux avec elle. N’importe quelle personne patiente et qui la laisserait garder la boutique ayant appartenu à ses amis. 

\- Tu n’auras pas à le faire. Tu peux rester ici, le temps que… Que tout ça ne se calme.

Muriel rougit légèrement, ajoutant d’un ton abrupt :

\- Enfin… Si tu le souhaites, bien sûr.

Mélusine esquissa un petit sourire, totalement consciente qu’elle dérangeait le plus vieux dans son quotidien. De toute façon, elle partirait d’ici quelques jours, elle ne pouvait pas s’imposer comme ça… De toute façon, Muriel ne tenait pas vraiment à elle, il ne s’occupait d’elle qu’en la mémoire de Cana, et en attendant impatiemment le retour de son meilleur ami. 

\- Merci beaucoup, Muriel.

Le jeune homme répondit distraitement à son sourire, la laissant se recoucher contre lui. Il resta immobile pendant quelques longues minutes, la journée éreintante de Mélusine ne tardant pas à la rattraper. 

Une fois sûr qu’elle s’était bien assoupie, Muriel put recommencer à murmurer quelques sortilèges de protection en l’honneur de Cana, comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Asra n’étant pas là pour aider son amie, peut-être que c’était à son tour de la protéger, avec les faibles moyens dont il disposait ? Peut-être que ses incantations et les sorts qu’il cachait dans les créations de Mélusine suffiraient à aider Cana ? 

Muriel n’était pas dupe quand à la gravité des évènements, mais l’espoir était tout ce qui leur restait en ces temps sombres. 

L’espoir, et ses promesses à ses deux amis.


	38. I am dying. There is nothing you can do about it.

Muriel poussa un petit soupir, Mélusine levant légèrement la tête pour qu’il puisse déposer un oreiller en dessous. 

Il lui avait dit de ne pas sortir jouer dans la neige, à une heure aussi tardive. Il lui avait dit, de quitter son pyjama pour au moins mettre quelque chose de chaud. Il lui avait dit que les anges de neige n’étaient pas une bonne idée lorsqu’on ne portait que des vêtements de coton fins. Il lui avait dit que manger des "gâteaux de neige" n’était pas une bonne idée. Mais Mélusine n’avait rien voulu entendre, trop heureuse d’enfin revoir un peu de neige, et maintenant elle était tombée malade. 

Tremblante, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, la voix rendue rauque par la toux, dormant beaucoup et mangeant peu, Mélusine faisait peine à voir. Elle avait l’air toute petite au milieu du grand lit qu’ils partageaient habituellement, Batty roulée en boule aux côtés de sa maîtresse. La chauve-souris n’avait quitté le chevet de Mélusine que pour aller manger, inquiétant d’autant plus le pauvre ermite. Muriel ne savait que faire, peu habitué à soigner. 

C’est pourquoi il se contentait de la soigner, ne lui faisant aucun discours moralisateur. De plus, il avait tenu à sortir en pleine averse pour mettre les poules à l’abri quelques mois auparavant, malgré les avertissements de Mélusine, attrapant une grippe tout aussi sévère que celle que la petite rousse avait actuellement. Et Mélusine ne s’était pas moquée de lui, faisant de son mieux pour qu’il se rétablisse le plus vite possible et utilisant tous les sortilèges qu’elle connaissait pour l’empêcher de sortir du lit. Il s’était retrouvé sourd pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu’Asra ne le sauve, mais à part ça, Mélusine avait vraiment fait du bon travail. 

Il n’était donc pas en position de la rabrouer, la traitant avec autant de douceur qu’elle lorsqu’il était malade, s’arrangeant pour qu’elle ne manque de rien. 

Malheureusement, la tâche ne lui était pas simplifiée par une Mélusine encore plus sensible que d’habitude, pleurant à cause de la douleur et encore plus dramatique que Julian. Muriel hésitait presque à l'enrouler dans une couverture et la laisser sur le pas de la boutique de Cana et Asra le temps qu'elle se rétablisse un minimum. 

Muriel fut tiré de ses pensées par une violente quinte de toux, Mélusine fondant de nouveau en larmes. 

\- J-J’en peux plus, ma gorge me fait tellement mal…

Muriel posa une main sur son front, se mordant la lèvre. Elle était brûlante… Peut-être était-il temps d’aller chercher Julian ? Il n’était pas le plus grand fan du docteur, mais était quand-même obligé de le contacter régulièrement à cause de Mélusine et de sa maladresse légendaire. Il décida de poser la question directement à la concernée, la jugeant plus à même de décider. 

\- Est-ce-que tu voudrais… Que j’appelle Julian ?

Les mots lui en coûtaient, il n’appréciait guère de laisser un étranger entrer chez lui. Et évidemment, Mélusine lui offrit la réponse l'aidant le moins du monde.

\- Je suis mourante, Muriel. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi.

L'air dramatique de la petite rousse fit lever les yeux au ciel à Muriel. Il éloigna quelques mèches rousses des yeux de Mélusine, passant son pouce sur la joue pale de la jeune fille pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle ferma les yeux au contact, laissant tomber sa tête contre lui. Les mains gelées du plus vieux étaient parfaites contre sa peau brûlante de fièvre.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Juste pour être sûr.

Mélusine avança automatiquement la lèvre inférieure, posant sa main sur celle de Muriel. 

\- Et tu vas me laisser ici toute seule ?

Muriel poussa un petit soupir. Il dégagea doucement la main que tenait toujours sa petite-amie.

\- Je ferais au plus vite, Mélusine.

Les yeux bleus de la mage s’emplirent de larmes, Muriel remettant une couverture en place au dessus d’elle. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d’ajouter : 

\- Je te rapporterais le sirop de violettes que tu aimes tant, si tu veux.

La proposition lui en coûtait, puisqu’il devrait se déplacer au centre de Vesuvia, mais la vue d’une Mélusine en larmes lui brisait toujours le cœur.

La malade arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, acquiesçant lentement. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Prenant ce sourire comme une invitation à partir, Muriel se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser sur le front, brutalement stoppé par la main de Mélusine sur ses lèvres. 

\- M’embrasse pas, tu vas tomber malade aussi, Mu’ !

Il se retira donc sa main, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée lorsque la petite voix cassée de Mélusine l’arrêta :

\- Muriel ?

Il se tourna vers elle, Mélusine ayant fermé les yeux. 

\- Merci de t’occuper de moi.

Il esquissa un petit sourire qu’elle ne vit pas, quittant la pièce sans un mot.


	39. It's not your fault, okay?

Pour la cinquième fois en quinze minutes, Mélusine laissa échapper un soupir, balançant ses jambes d’avant en arrière contre la chaise sur laquelle elle était jonchée. Devant elle se trouvait une multitude de perles multicolores et de fils argentés, qui n’attendaient que d’être assemblés en bracelets et colliers que la jeune fille offrirait plus tard à ses amis. 

Asra réagit finalement aux soupirs, levant le nez de sa tasse de thé. Il tentait de lire mais était incapable de se concentrer à cause de l’agacement de son amie. Il posa donc son livre de côté, confrontant le monstre. 

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu as ?

Mélusine haussa les épaules, toujours aussi agacée. 

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Asra leva les yeux au ciel, prenant une gorgée de thé avant de répondre. 

\- Mélusine, tu sais très bien que c’est dangereux. C’est pour ça que Cana n’a pas voulu t’emmener avec elle, pas parce qu’elle ne t’aime pas.

\- Mais je veux sortir, j’en ai marre d’être enfermée ici !

Elle avait conscience que sa voix plaintive et son ton enfantin n’arrangeraient rien, mais elle était en colère et avait besoin de le montrer à Asra. Si elle n’avait pas le droit de faire ce qu’elle voulait, lui non plus. 

\- Cana ne voulait pas sortir, elle est obligée, pour nous ramener de l’eau et de la nourriture, Mélusine.

Voyant que Mélusine ne répondait pas, trop occupée à balancer ses jambes, Asra ajouta : 

\- On est en plein milieu d’une pandémie. Mélusine, il faut que tu sortes le moins possible. Je sais que Vesuvia te manque, mais c’est trop dangereux pour toi.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer : 

\- C’est pour ça que je veux vous emmener loin, Cana et toi. Vous seriez en sûreté, et tu pourrais sortir quand tu veux.

\- Je veux sortir maintenant.

Elle ajouta avec agressivité une perle en forme de chat sur le bracelet réservé à Cana, Asra se pinçant l’arête du nez pour lui expliquer calmement la situation. 

\- Mélusine, est-ce-que tu as vu les mourants dans les rues ?

Mélusine acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. 

\- Oui, mais-

\- Est-ce-que tu veux finir comme eux ?

\- Non, m-

Asra la coupa de nouveau, s’attirant définitivement les foudres de la petite rousse. Il arrêta les quelques perles magiquement lancées par Mélusine d’un simple geste de la main, continuant sans s’énerver : 

\- Alors tu devrais rester ici, le temps que tout se calme ! Ou m’aider à convaincre Cana que partir à Nopal quelques temps serait une bonne idée.

\- Je veux sortir maintenant !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer… Asra ramassa les quelques perles éparpillées sur la table, les déposant devant Mélusine. Puis il reprit la conversation, toujours aussi calme. Il ne s’énervait jamais devant Mélusine, sachant pertinemment que les cris et les accès de colère ne la feraient que paniquer. Par contre, il savait peut-être sur quel terrain jouer pour apaiser la plus jeune… 

\- Mélusine, Cana est en train de risquer sa vie, pour nous, actuellement. Je voulais venir l’aider, pour que les courses prennent moins de temps et qu’elle soit moins exposée à la pandémie, mais j’ai dû rester parce qu’on se doutait que tu te comporterais encore de manière immature et stupide ! Et tu ne fais que confirmer nos doutes, à te comporter comme une enfant de cinq ans… Alors, quand Cana rentrera, je-

Ses paroles firent perdre son air énervé à Mélusine en quelques secondes. Elle coupa son ami en pleine phrase, demandant d’une petite voix :

\- Vous me trouvez immature ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, tu viens de me lancer des perles parce que je ne veux pas te laisser aller jouer dehors ! Tu es vraiment immature, Mélusine, et c’est épuisant.

Voyant l’air attristé de la jeune fille, Asra se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :

\- Mais ce n’est pas ta faute, okay ? Tu es jeune, tu as juste du mal à gérer les événements récents… Et c’est normal, tout est arrivé tellement vite. Mais tu dois apprendre à devenir responsable, Cana et moi ne seront pas toujours là pour t’aider, et t’empêcher de mourir…

Il était pratiquement sûr d’avoir eu exactement la même conversation avec ses parents lorsqu’il avait trois ans. Et il était presque sûr qu’il avait réagi avec plus de maturité que son interlocutrice.

Mélusine acquiesça doucement, son regard s’illuminant brusquement. 

\- Je sais ! Je vais nous fabriquer des bracelets anti-peste !

Asra s’apprêta à la stopper, fermant la bouche en se rendant compte que l’idée de la rousse lui assurerait au moins un bon quart d’heure de tranquillité. Ne restait qu’à espérer que Cana rentrerait rapidement, et avec plus de divertissements pour la plus jeune… Mélusine se mit donc à réunir tous les éléments dont elle aurait besoin, Asra ayant perdu toute la force de concentration qu'il possédait, incapable de se replonger dans son livre. Il posa donc sa tête contre ses bras croisés, laissant son esprit divaguer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant que Mélusine le regardait fixement. Il leva donc un sourcil, moins rassuré que jamais. 

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce-que c’est toi qui a lancé la peste pour m’empêcher d’aller jouer avec les rats ?

Asra écarquilla les yeux. 

\- Quoi ? Non !

Mélusine poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de couper un autre fil de nylon à l’aide de ses canines. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le droit de toucher aux ciseaux se trouvant dans la maison, un nombre incalculable de blessures ayant déjà été provoquées par Mélusine à cause de ces derniers.

\- Je vérifiais juste, pour être sûre !

Le mage leva les yeux au ciel, en profitant pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’horloge située derrière l’allégorie du chaos. Normalement, Cana ne tarderait pas à rentrer…


End file.
